Chocolate Kisses
by XxDonMelloxX
Summary: Mat and Mello share a Christmas alone together, and each find that they're not the only to have harbored feelings for the other.
1. Mello I

"Chocolate Kisses"

M x M2

Warning: Will eventually be Lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mat or Mello or Death Note or their apartment. (Where IS their apartment..?) Anyway, Sorry for all the people who speak normal english and are used to seeing "Matt" spelled "correctly." In the manga, it's spelled "Mat" whenever Mello says it, and I thought it was cute.. and I've kind of become addicted to spelling it that way, so my apologies. x.x;

Part 1: Mello

Morning. A hand reached up toward the pale white ceiling.. followed by another. And a stretch. And a groan. The beast has awoken.

It was late morning, 10:45 AM, as I looked to the clock on my bedside table. My partner, Mat, was out on patrol.. which was perfect. Perfect, because I had plans today that he could not be present for. Present being quite a pun, really, or ironic may perhaps be the better word. Either way, that's why Mat couldn't be present today. Presents. His presents. Presents I had yet to retrieve and bring home and wrap and hide from my friend, ever the observationalist. A yawn passed through my lips as I lay limply in bed just a moment longer. Sure, this was late for me, but I deserved the rest. Really. But a glance to my clock reminded me that I didn't have as much time to rest on this day as I might have liked. Mat would only be out on patrol for a few more hours, and that meant I had to kick my butt in gear.

And so I pulled myself out of bed, stretching more decently before heading to the bathroom to clean up and dress myself. Leather pants, leather gloves, leather vest, leather boots.. the best fashion, if I do say so myself. I raked a brush through my uneven choppy hair, grimacing with a sigh as I caught a glimpse of my immense scar in the bathroom mirror. Something Mat tended to tease me about from time to time. Blowing myself up in a building and catching myself on fire. Like I'd caught myself on fire on purpose...

The sun was out, streaming rays of sunshine through the windows of the apartment that I shared with my partner and best friend. It created a near perfect picture of the outdoors, of an early autumn morning. Thomas Kinkade picture perfect, the scene of the park as I glanced out the window, watching the people mingling about like it wasn't below freezing outside, which I was certain it was, especially given that the date happened to be December 22, 2009. Still, the temperature aside, it looked to be the sort of day you would spend outside raking the leaves into piles to jump into or taking a walk with a loved one or a pet. Maybe even riding a bike. Or a scooter, if it so pleases you. But I would be doing none of those things today. I just wanted to know if I would need my jacket.

And so, knowing that this was not exactly something that really needed testing.. (it was late December. Pretty sure I would need my jacket.) Still, I moved to the kitchen, opening a window to check. A chilled breeze blew in to greet me and I quickly shut the window again. Late December chill, alright. With a sigh, I grabbed my jacket and a pair of sunglasses before turning to check the time again. 11:05. Shit. One of those days with so much to do and so little time... Time was moving faster than I was anticipating today. Mat would be home around 1 PM. That would give me ample time to complete my tasks, if I moved now.

I headed over to a cabinet, removing a chocolate bar from my stash for "breakfast" before snatching up the keys to my motorcycle from the counter. Ready to head out. ...Well, almost. I paused, blinking as I'd felt something come up from the counter along with my keys. Odd.. It was a small piece of paper. Confused, I stopped to unwrinkle it. I was pretty sure I hadn't set my keys down on any documents... hell, Mat and I don't even actually keep many documents in the apartment. The date caught my eye first. Current. Today, actually, and addressed to me.

"Mello, 12/22/09

I'll be a little late coming home today. Hot date tonight. (Wink.)

See you when I get home. Don't wait up.

- Mat."

Insert temper flare. I inhaled deeply and growled, crumpling the paper once again and tossing it to the floor. Mat and his fucking women. Needless to say, I left the apartment in a rather bad mood, heading down to my bike and giving it a hard kickstart. Off to the mall. Angry as I was, I knew that I would deeply regret if I didn't get Mat anything for Christmas. Now my only concern was to be whether or not Mat would actually be home with me. I really hoped he wouldn't decide to run off to some bimbo's home for the holiday. Deep breath.

Gritting my teeth, I continued to speed along the road. Truly, I do feel terrible for thinking this, but I genuinely hoped his date went badly. Terrible, even. And what's worse is I couldn't help it. But then... it's only natural, isn't it? Human nature, if you will, for me to subconsciously hope that his date would go badly. I just wanted him to myself for Christmas.

You see... it's not easy... being in love with your best friend. Not at all. And really... it's even harder when that person lives with you. Harder still, when your love is unrequited. Not even considered even, by your best friend, because that would make you... well, gay. And who wants that hanging over their head, with the way the world is today? Yet, for me, the absolute worst part about it, above all else, is the fact that I know just how much my Mat loves women. And that means that there is absolutely no chance for me at all. Ever.

But... even I can't help wishing sometimes...

I made it to the mall and parked my bike, locking it up and slipping the keys into my pocket as I headed inside. I figured I might splurge on him a little this year. Why not? So, then.. what to get for a gamer/womanizer/Computer G33k? (Mat is definitely a geek. Trust me). Obviously a game of some sort was in order. I hoped he hadn't put any on hold and planned to retrieve them while he was out late tonight. I'd taken the time to search up some of the newest realeases coming out and put them on hold for him. (Aren't I nice?) So my first stop was to pick up the cartridges from the electronics store. Then I went to some department store, looking for some kind of cologne he might like. Not that he needed the extra help to ring in the ladies, but he might appreciate the thought. I guess. I thought he smelled nice, anyway. And then again.. maybe if he used cologne, it would cancel out any faint traces of perfume that might hope to linger on him. I hate that.. when he comes home reeking of perfume from some cheap floozy hanging all over him all night.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head a bit to clear my thoughts. I really didn't want to think about that. Really. It's a slow torture that I put myself through sometimes, thinking about him in ways I shouldn't, things that will never happen, wishing he wasn't such a womanizer, such a woman magnet, though I can quite understand just why they fall so quickly. After all.. I had.

I let my tongue slip to wet my dry lips, taking a few scent paper strips and spritzing some tester colognes onto them. I sniffed each, giving my nose a short break in between so I could distinguish them. The Curve smelled pretty good... so did the B.O.D. Mountain Frost. The rest were pretty tangy or strange. There was a Jordan one that did smell really good too, though. Hmm. I supposed I would have to ask the lady...

I was about to.. but then I thought against it. Because you know what? Cologne is meant to attract women in the first place. So they'll damn well like it, whichever I picked. But if Mat was going to wear the stuff around the house, I wanted it to be something I could stand as well. ..And perhaps even something that I would like on him as well. So, I closed my eyes and pictured him. I pictured him coming home and giving me a ki... a hug. Yes.. a hug. (Public place.. keep it clean, for my own sake..) Okay. Hugging Mat. Sniff of number one. ..Hmm. Mat+Curve? I wasn't sure of that.. I kept it aside. I decided the B.O.D. was a definite no. Nice, but not Mat. Mat+Jordan? ...Definite yes. That stuff smelled absolutely sexy.

I bought the Jordan (by Michael) and decided to buy the Curve as well. Why not? I kind of liked the green bottle. I was unsure about the frilly bags the lady put them in, but whatever. Mat would have to deal with frills. At least she'd wrapped them for me. Saved me time.

Hmm. Time...

I checked my watch. Almost noon. Would he really be out late? We could be decorating or something. Spending some time toge- okay, now I'm sounding like a sap.

Well, fuck it, then. He could stay out all damn night for all I cared. I sighed at my own twisted thoughts and blinked as my cell phone went off. A text message. Well, speak of the devil.


	2. Mat I

Part 2: Mat

I let out a sigh, leaning against the window of the best car in the world. Mine, of course. For clarification, I was leaning my head against the window from the inside of my precious car that I had been in for the past too many hours. I wanted to go home. Play some N64. I was feeling an oldie system vibe. Fucking patrol is so damn boring. I pulled my cell phone from a pocket in my (awesome) vest to send a text message to the reason I was here. My roommate. Mello. He should be awake by now. _*No changes yet. Again. I R SO BORED. OMG. wtf. X.x . . Damn you.* _Another sigh as I sent off the message and returned my attention to the building I was supposed to be watching. I didn't really see why I had to be out watching in person when my surveillance equipment could give me so many more angles and much better observation. But Mello had insisted that I needed some fresh air. Cuz that didn't make it sound obvious that he was up to something. Fresh air. Pfft. Kind of interesting, though. Definitely got my curiousity piqued.

I blinked as my phone sounded his text reply and couldn't help smirking a little at the words on my screen. _*Stop fucking around and pay attention.*_ That was it. Well, Mello was awake alright. And I could tell even through the text that he seemed a bit aggravated. That meant he'd found my note, as planned.

Gotta say I wasn't completely certain just why Mello seemed to have such a big problem with me dating. I guess it's got something to do with not wanting us to risk exposure, but if that wasn't it... well... I had a small hope of what I'd like the cause to be. Then again, I've never been one to get my hopes up for anything. Truth is... I had a slim hope that it might be some form of jealousy. Because.. to put it plain and simple... I'm in love with Mello. My own best friend. Despite his bossy, abusive nature, there's just something about him that's just... addicting. And speaking of addictions.

I pulled a cigarette from a box in an inside pocket of my (awesome) vest, lighting up as I glanced at the clock of my phone. One more life draining hour of patrol. Then I could go get Mello's gifts. The thought crossed my mind that I could probably duck out of patrol early... but I quickly dismissed that. No... Mello would kill me if something happened while I was supposed to be on patrol and I missed it. I'd better just wait. Wouldn't want to risk that. My ploy of going on a date after patrol would just have to stand.

I took a drag from my cigarette and let it out in a pensive puff of smoke. Mello.. I wonder if it really is jealousy? Because seriously, all hoping aside, Mello always started to act a bit pissy whenever I came home smelling faintly of perfume. And there were days like today when I'd leave a note... It could be just me, but I was growing increasingly certain that Mello's mood swings most of the time seemed directly related to whether or not I was going out with some girl.

I sighed, glancing back to the building as someone exited. No one important. Still no changes. I let my mind wander to what I should get for Mello. Chocolate would be too easy. Unless maybe it was a box of chocolates? Would my blond go for that? I wasn't sure. My chocolate freak tended to prefer the purity of milk chocolate over other types. Although he did thoroughly enjoy the chocolate cake I'd brought home for his birthday earlier this month. So maybe a box of flavor filled chocolates wouldn't go to waste? Whichever ones he didn't like, I'd eat anyway..

But I wanted to go kind of all-out for him this year, so... if not something chocolate, then.. something leather? (Like he _needs_ more leather...?) Well... a leather armband would look pretty cool, maybe.. or a leather choker? ...

I think I just drooled a little bit. Mello. With a leather choker... AND a leather armband? HMMMM. Um yeah.. I rather liked that image..

Fuck it. Leather and chocolate. (Which is basically my definition of Mello, anyway..) It sounded good.

I checked my phone clock again. DAMMIT! 12 noon. One more hour! One more damn boring hour. THEN I could go get something for Mello. I just hoped he'd appreciate it.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was late when I got home, as I'd said it would be. Mello tended to go to sleep around midnight or a couple hours later than that on days he wanted to patrol in the morning. I didn't know if Mello intended to patrol the next day or not, but I'd gotten home right around midnight. I'd spent the day at the mall arcade after patrol, and it hadn't been too hard to find some pretty girl to take out to dinner after the mall closed. At least that way, and with the afterscent of her perfume on me, my 'date' ruse wasn't completely a lie.. which it had been in the beginning. And she _was_ hot. Muahaha.

I wasn't too surprised to find Mello asleep on the couch. A tiny smile crossed my lips as I wondered if he actually had tried to wait up for me. Okay, I knew that was unlikely, but I could think it. Mello had an arm and a leg dangling off the couch in his sleep and a book in one hand on his stomach. At least I could get his gifts in without any trouble. With a smirk, I hurried to my room and wrapped his gifts, hiding them in a drawer before I made my way back out to the living room. Mello hadn't moved an inch. Haha. How cute.

I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my (coughawesomecough) vest pocket, lighting one as I sat on the floor by the couch, just watching him for a bit. He had a blanket draped over his lap and he looked... well, beautiful. Peaceful. Not hostile and ready to rip my head off at any given moment. What a nice change, I grinned to myself. On a sigh, I exhaled a puff of smoke, licking my lips. Yeah.. even with all that leather on, he looked completely serene and innocent. How funny.

What wasn't funny, however, was the way my hands were just itching to touch his skin.. it looked so soft. I wondered if it was really soft, unlike his tough exterior that he puts up. And his lips... I stuck my cigarette between my lips to distract them from wanting to press against his.

All these damn women that I go out with all the time, and I still couldn't keep my mind off of Mello. I was glad sometimes when he went off on patrol. Then I could work and play video games to distract my mind from thinking of his body. ..God, what a body.. I looked him over again, and had to look away. My own body was beginning to ache a little just thinking about his. And my mind was getting carried away. I couldn't afford to let it do that while I was sitting here in front of him. Even if he slept through the night, which he wasn't going to because I was going to wake him up and move him in a moment. I looked to him again and licked my lips. Oh, Mello...

Much as I loved sitting there watching Mello do absolutely nothing, I'd better get him into his own bed before he cramped up. So I stood, putting out my cigarette and approached him, placing one hand on the back of the couch, the other on the armrest. And then I think I blushed a little as I thought of the scene in Sleeping Beauty where the guy leans over the girl..

Right. Well.. uh, whatever. I didn't think that. No.. but I did hover there to watch him a moment longer. It was so... painful. Cuz.. don't get me wrong, I love women, but really... the only reason I go out with them excessively like this is because I can relieve myself with them in a way I can't with Mello. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't exactly go for that.. even though his favorite leather attire could lead one to think otherwise.

With a sigh, I bent low to Mello's ear. "Mello," I murmured, receiving a small sigh from the blond in response that made me clench my teeth as it sifted across my neck. Dammit! Why can't he do that when he's NOT sleeping? Waking him up probably wasn't going to be easy, and hopefully wouldn't end with a beating. But it had to be done. So I sighed and tried again. "Mello, you'll get all cramped up if you sleep like this."


	3. Mello II

Part 3: Mello

"Mello..." _I let out a little groan in response to the angelic voice sounding in my ear.. breathing on my neck. _"Mmh.. Keep talking." _I whispered, a small smile curving my lips as he nuzzled my cheek with his own. Yes.. I wanted this.. I sighed, pulling back to look at him, my arms behind his neck, and his around my waist.. with me against the wall. Oh, God I wanted this.. He kissed me again and I was melting in his arms, kissing him back. Oh, Mat.._

"Keep talking?" _He asked. I nodded once, lowering my lips to that perfect jaw, his pale neck, breathing in the scent of him, his hair, taking in his warmth. Good God, I loved this man.. I really did._

"Um.. okay.. Mello, you smell like chocolate.. and your hair's a mess.." _I chuckled. Jerk. He was the one who'd mussed it up with his hands in my hair._

"Mello," _He said again before eliciting another sigh from me with kisses to my neck. My hands gripped in his hair as he finally pressed his hips into mine, causing a small moan to escape me. Oh, do it again!! I licked my lips, my brows furrowing as my breathing sped up a little. _

"Mello?" "What, Mat?"_ I whispered impatiently. I didn't want conversation! I wanted him! Now! _

"...Did you know that you ran out of chocolate today?"

"WHAT?!?" I shot up, blinking first in utter horror, then in surprise and embarrassment. I'm pretty sure my face was bright red. Oh, sweet Mother.. Mat was home. And right beside the couch. And I was more than certain I'd been talking aloud, and I'd probably..

Oh, fuck.

I know I hadn't moved in my sleep.. thank GOD... but I had definitely moaned aloud... possibly more than once.. oh, shit..

Mat blinked at me, seeming quite amused.. a smirk plastered on his face as he was definitely trying not to laugh. I growled, grasping the blanket to cling to my definitely highly aroused lower half as I spat out a "Fuck you, Mat," and took my book with me back into the safety of my room. That hadn't even been remotely funny. He wouldn't be laughing if I'd moaned and said his name aloud, that's for certain. Thank the sweet Lord I had not done that. I don't know what would have happened if his name had slipped from my lips while he was... hovered..-?

I tossed my book absently onto my desk and stood there a moment, the color returning to my face. Mat had been hovering above me rather close.. Very close, actually...

No.. better to not get carried away with the thought. It must have been difficult to wake me, anyway.

I changed into a tank top and a pair of loose sweatpants to sleep in (a pair that would hide my "excitement" far better than my leather) and stormed from my room right into the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate bar from my PLENTIFUL stash before stomping back to my room.

I sure as hell didn't want to hear about Mat's date. Although, there was something that had been on my mind all day.. something I should at least ask about before I drove myself crazy wondering...

I poked my head back out of my room once more. Mat had already taken a spot on the couch and switched on a video game. I cleared my throat. "Uh.. Hey.. Mat?"

He paused his game, looking over to me as he lifted his goggles from his eyes, placing them on his head. Just like he had at one point in my dream.. I felt a slight pressure reasserting itself between my thighs and had to clear my throat again as he asked what I wanted. So not a good thing to ask..

"Um, just wondering.. are you gonna be home for Christmas Eve and Christmas and all that?" He rose his eyebrows at me before giving me an almost confused look, peeking to the tv screen then back at me. "Yeah.. of course I'll be here, dumbass, where the hell else would I be?"

Well, that was reassuring. But "dumbass?" I growled and grabbed a random book, hurling it at him from my doorway and letting out a satisfied huff as I heard my ammunition hit its target.

"OW! What the fu-" "Call me a dumbass again, you friggin whore. I just asked a fucking question." I snarled, and slammed my door. Once back in the safety of my room, I flopped onto my bed. Well, at least Mat would be home for Christmas.

..... Now....... What, exactly... did I plan to actually DO for Christmas? .... Good work, Mello. Good work.

Well, for starters, at least, we could go to the store tomorrow. Together. For decorations. Yes.. there's a good start. We could decorate the apartment. That would be nice. Colorful, pretty.. romantic? Insert sigh. What has the man in the other room done to my sanity? I believe a good portion of my intelligence has depleted because of him. Definitely.

With another sigh, I rolled onto my back and felt my stomach rumble a little with a complementary growl. How long had I been asleep? I hadn't even made myself any dinner. Frowning, I took another bite of my chocolate bar before folding the foil over it to keep it safe as I set it on my bedside stand and pulled myself off the bed. I opened my door and strode out into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets to see what I wanted to eat.

It came down to tacos or sloppy joes. I hadn't had sloppy joes in a long time... Game point and match.

"Hey, Mat.. are you hungry? I forgot to eat.. I'm gonna make up some sloppy joes." I pulled the can of mix out of the cabinet and poked my head out to see that Mat was still, of course, glued to the television screen. He'd better not pull this on Christmas..

"Uh huh.... sure.." He grunted in response. I rolled my eyes and shuffled back into the kitchen to cook up the hamburg and sauce mix. When it was done, I fixed us each two burgers and carried the plates out into the living room, setting his in front of him on the coffee table and placing my own plate in my lap, watching him play as I ate. It was some old game he was playing, so at least I knew he hadn't gotten anything new recently. Otherwise he'd be playing that, undoubtedly. But he was playing one of his older systems. Mario 64 was it? Yeah. It looked pretty interesting. Definitely required strategy, anyway. I couldn't help snickering as he fell off of an icy slide trying to race a giant penguin. He peeked over at me with a small smirk. "What, you think that's funny?" He chuckled, grinning. "I can kick that penguin's ass. I just miscalculated the turn, that's all.."

"Oh, excuses, excuses." I grinned back, laughing. That caused him to actually pause the game and look over at me.

"Oh, excuses, huh? You think so? It looks easy to you, doesn't it?" I merely smirked. I could see the direction this appeared to be taking, but I doubted Mat would actually allow me to lay a finger on his games. But much to my surprise, he offered me the controller. I gave him a wide-eyed look of absolute incredulity, arching an eyebrow.

"... Are you serious?" I asked with a slight chuckle. But he nodded. So I put my plate on the coffee table, sighing as I took the remote. I looked up to the screen, but Mario wasn't in the penguin's little house.. he was standing around outside in the snow. I guessed that the small house beside him must be the penguin's. I cleared my throat and looked down at the controller. "You, um.. move with...-?" This was going to go well.

Mat hunched over his burger, trying not to spit it out as he laughed at me. I glared back at him. "Shut up! You know I never play your stupid games. How do I move?!" I continued to glare at him as he held up a finger to ask me to wait a moment so he could chew and swallow. Then he set his plate down and scooted closer to me. I released the controller as he appeared to be trying to take it back, but he shook his head and replaced my fingers on the buttons, placing his hands over mine. Fuck. I was definitely blushing a little, I knew it..

"Here." He smirked softly at me, making my heart skip a beat. I took a deep breath as he began to move Mario with my fingers beneath his, making him jump to grab the side of the house and pull himself up, jumping again to tug himself onto the chimney. My eyes widened in confusion. "Wait- he can't use the door like a normal person? What is he, Santa Claus in disguise?"

"He's a plumber. He's got this thing with going down tubes.. and .. stuff."

"Oh, lovely." I snickered. "If I ever find this fucker coming into our home through any other means but the door, we're gonna have problems, Mat."


	4. Mat II

Part 4: Mat

I grinned, chuckling as Mario dropped into the penguin's house. ..The irrationally oversized penguin's house. No penguin gets that big, really. And Mello snickered at its size. "What is that thing, on steroids?" He laughed.

I laughed, too. "He was with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and lingered a little too long in the cartridge." ....Blank stare from Mello. He had absolutely no clue as to what I was talking about, and it was blatantly apparant in the blond's expression.

"Nevermind." I shook my head, and made Mello make Mario speak to the penguin for the race. It wasn't really too hard, but since Mello had no experience whatsoever with games.. at all.. it would be really hard for him. And actually, me reaching over him the way I was would make it hard for me to help him. "Wait a sec. Here." I tugged the cushion from beside me and plopped it onto the floor in front of me. "Sit here. It'll be easier. This part's actually pretty hard if you don't know what you're doing." It wasn't an insult, and he couldn't argue. He knew he had no idea what he was doing. So, with a sigh, he sat between my legs with the controller, leaning back against the couch. I leaned down a bit, his head resting against my chest as I placed my hands over his again. I hoped he couldn't tell that my pulse was going a little quicker than normal.

I sighed and bit my lip, wondering if I should take him through the little shortcut or not... (Well.. it was MY game, anyway.. 1Ups FTW. Shortcut = yes.) "You ready?" He nodded, and I began the race. Down the icy slide, with that asshole penguin on my tail. (Cheating bastard. Srsly.) (I use too many parentheses.) (So sue me.) (Jk.) (X.x;;) (p *.*)p q( *.*q) Go, Kirby. Shake ya tailfeather.

Anyway. (Distraction FTW.) Mello and I were racing the penguin, when I became rather highly aware of the position we were in. It was nice. I liked it. Comfortable, in an almost sweet way. And I very much liked having my arms around him. He was crazy to be in a tank top like this in late December, even in the house. It still got cold. I decided to address this.

"Where's that blanket you had? You're not cold at all?" I mumbled as we continued down the slide. Almost to the end. Fuck you, penguin bitch. We're winning! Mello moved his head a little, almost looking at me before looking back to the game. "Uh.. the blanket's in my room. I'm not really too cold, no.."

Not really? No? Sounded uncertain to me. I rose an eyebrow. I didn't want him to be even a little cold. I hoped he wouldn't think it was suggestive at all as I paused the game and nudged him forward, slipping from the couch to sit behind him. Now my back was against the couch and my arms were around his arms, to keep him warm. That's all. Just to keep him warm. Not gonna mention the fact that it was totally a bonus to practically have him in my lap. I felt his body stiffen completely against me. ...Well... apparantly he was a little uncomfortable with this? I hoped not.. maybe he was just surprised or something? Well, whatever. I unpaused the game and we continued toward the end of the slide. When he realized I wasn't going to budge, he relaxed against me, his back to my chest. Since he couldn't see me, I smiled. This was very nice. I wished we could just be like this all the time. Mello and me.. and the floor.. and Super Smash Brothers. (I can dream.) [If u haz a problem with my parentheses I can haz brackets.] (x.x Sorry.)

I yawned, completely unthinking as I let my breath out in a little gust from the action. It went right across Mello's neck, and I thought I felt him shiver. My eyebrow rose. ...Really? Damn. Too bad I couldn't test that. ...Well, I could, if I wanted to wake up with bruises...

We beat the penguin and I got two 1Ups and Mello yawned as well. Time for bed. We finished our food and said our goodnights, slipping into our separate rooms. Mello mentioned going decoration shopping tomorrow. So it seemed I would have to rest up. I turned off my light, laying my head down as I hugged a pillow close. ..Like I said. I can dream, right?

* * * * * * * * * *

The next day found Mello and I store-hopping, purchasing colored lights, blue icicle lights, tree ornaments and even a tree.. which took a FUCKING LOT of persuasion and a canvas before I agreed to put it on my roof. (If there is ANYTHING wrong with my paint job, so help me..)

Well, we got it all home safely, and our day of decorating began. First, we set up the tree in the living room so the branches could settle. We'd decorate it either later or tomorrow.. whenever it happened to be ready. We placed the ornaments beneath the tree so they wouldn't get lost, and then it was time for the light fest. Both Mello and I had agreed that we did not want those big, old-fashioned bulbs. We got the thin multi-colored ones. The ones that blink, flicker, do some funky pattern thing, or keep a steady stream. I was already contemplating ways to drive him crazy with them... alternating the lighting patterns. Hehehe..

I was pulling all the lights out of the boxes, setting them in orderly bunches around the living room as Mello looked around, contemplating how we should fix the lights.

"We can string them around the doorways and along the floorline... How many do we have? We could do that and - Oh, the tree needs lights, too! We got tinsel, right?"

I looked at him. Man.. he was so excited about this. ...Cute. "Yeah, Mel, we got tinsel, and we've got lights to decorate ourselves and our neighbors if you wanna play with the lights. Don't forget we've got those other ones too, though. The icicle ones." He nodded, looking to the ceiling. I rose an eyebrow. Dangling lights from the ceiling would probably not be the best idea. Mistletoe, however...

Like he would.

I had the lights all pulled out, and he chose to start with the icicle lights, stringing them along the ceiling above the doorways to our bedrooms. And then we put a string each in our own rooms. And some of the multicolored lights. (R4v3 in my r00m, y0. Sweet. Colored ghetto strobes ftw.)

I managed to talk him out of lining the apartment with the lights on the floor and whatever crap he'd been talking about, and we instead were able to come up with some really cool drapery patterns that looked.. well... pretty, and symmetrical. (He has this thing with symmetry.) (Yes, I'm using parentheses again. Mind your business.) (Pretend they're mun bubbles if it makes you feel better.)

Well, anyway. I liked it. It looked cool. And symmetrical. We had three strings draping like an expensive web drop necklace along the middle of the living room wall with little snowflake pendants keeping them pinned up at each drop point, and icicle lights along the entrance to the kitchen. The tree stood in the corner of the living room, almost ready to be decorated by the time we were done with the rest of the house. ((Which took a lot of time and fiddling. And cussing.))

It was already starting to get a little dark outside, despite that it was only late afternoon, so we turned off all the lights in the house to try out the ones we'd put up.

"..Woah, cool." Mello grinned, nodding appreciatively. And it was. Our apartment lit up like... A light show. And it looked good. Definitely kind of romantic. I couldn't help thinking that a lady would approve of the decor. Not that a lady would see it. Mello would totally murder me if I even thought of bringing a woman here around this time. ..Not that I would. I stole a peek at Mello in the dim light. I couldn't see him too well with my goggles on in the near-dark, but I could see him well enough. Smiling proudly at our decorating. Looking like an angel with the colors tinted in my goggles. This Christmas would be almost perfect. Almost, because even though I'd be spending it alone with Mello... it's not like anything "romantic" would even happen. Maybe we could play video games again. Then I could at least have him in my arms for a little bit. ((And my lap. Don't forget in my lap. O BB.))

But you know what? ..I could.. at least try..? Maybe if I hinted at it enough, he'd ..? Y/N? Abort? Fuck it, I'm going for it. And so, after he remarked about how cool it looked, I nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Totally romantic, Mello. I'm impressed. Who are _you_ having over? This better be for me, or I'm gonna get jealous." I grinned, smirking at him. And to my surprise (only a little surprised, since we usually fling remarks back and forth,) his reply was, "Oh, yeah, Mat. You'd better like it. I'm gonna decorate with your clothes next." What?? Off my body, I hope? Meow, baby. Go right ahead...


	5. Mello III

Part 5: Mello

Well, decorating had gone far better than I'd planned. The lights looked great, even if it was just for us. I was tempted to leave the lights on and just relax like this, but I supposed we ought to save it for .. Nah, fuck it. I liked it too much. But it was around time for dinner. So I was about to head into the kitchen when Mat decided to make a comment. I should have seen a comment coming since we were just sort of standing there.

"Oh, yeah. Totally romantic, Mello. I'm impressed. Who are _you_ having over? This better be for me, or I'm gonna get jealous." ...What?? I looked over at him, arching an eyebrow. I had not seen _that_ coming in the least. A comment, certainly. But.. that almost seemed like..-? No. Pfft. Mat wouldn't flirt with _me._ Damn you, wishful thinking.

But even if it wasn't flirting.. who's to say I couldn't reply with some similar remark, something just as subtle yet bad enough to make his mind wander? Not enough to get caught, of course...

I smirked, and the words were out of my mouth before I could even truly think of what I was saying. "Oh, yeah, Mat. You'd better like it. I'm gonna decorate with your clothes next." No. Not suggestive at all, of course not. Great work, Mello. He's not going to think anything of that at all! (Stupid!!!) He merely rose his eyebrows at me in response, a smirk that I couldn't quite read behind his goggled eyes slipping across his features. ...What exactly had I planted in his mind?

"My clothes? Really. ...Well... if you insist..."

I gave him a confused look for all of two seconds before-

Oh, sweet Lord!! My eyes widened as he suddenly pulled off his shirt, playfully handing it to me. I ... stared. With wide eyes, I just stared at him for a moment, standing there with my arms crossed, nearly unable to breath.

Why, for the love of God, must he tease me like this? What force of cruelty had been unleashed in our home to make this happen to me? I couldn't tear my gaze from his body. I wanted to just... I think I twitched. After too long of a moment, he tilted his head at me. I cleared my throat and was about to shove his shirt back at him and go to the kitchen when he stepped closer to me.. and closer still. Was he trying to make me faint?! I looked into his eyes (best I could,) as he stood less than a foot away from me. I hadn't moved. And he apparantly wasn't going to move. But for some reason... he didn't say anything. _That_ was weird. So finally, I managed to conjure up my voice enough to ask, "What?"

Okay, I lied. My voice failed me and it came out in a whisper. Certainly that didn't make me seem suspicious at all, right? Wrong. (If you said "right," that's not funny.) Not only was that a little window to myself that I'd have rathered kept closed, I was more than certain that once again, there were traces of colour on my cheeks which I also would have rathered kept to myself.

Mat stood in front of me for another silent moment. This was definitely without a doubt the most awkward moment I have ever had with him. Not only that, but... it kind of had me a little concerned amidst the giddiness in the pits of my stomach. It wasn't like Mat to stand there with nothing to say... no silly comment or anything at all. Hesitantly, I rose a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine, Mel." He finally spoke. I sighed with relief and nodded, removing my hand.

"Okay.. Good. Well then.. what are you doing? ... Do you really want me to decorate with your shirt? Put it back on before you freeze." Or at least take your pants off to match...?

"Sorry.. I, uh.. kind of just... uh..." Was he fumbling for an excuse? What was wrong with him?

I smirked, making a sneaky little move at I patted his chest with a grin. "Save it. Whatever you're about to say is obviously a lie." I chuckled, and finally made it to the kitchen as he called out to me, "Oh? And how would you know?"

"Since when do you stutter?" I replied easily, and began taking out ingredients for dinner. I froze at his reply.

"Oh.. well.. it usually happens when I stand close to pretty girls like that. ....Oops..."

"FUCK YOU, MAT!" I growled. He was so lucky I couldn't only make part of a lasagna for myself.

"Not before dinner, please."

I sighed deeply. I didn't know where this new game of suggestive comments was coming from, but it was becoming very interesting, very quickly. "...Fine. ...For dessert, then." I smirked, and turned my head to see him poke his into the kitchen.

"Dessert?" I couldn't help chuckling. The two best ways to distract Mat. Video games and dessert.

"Yeah, fine. What should I make?" Silence? I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was standing there, leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. Apparently, that meant I knew what I was to ma- Oh.. Of course. I did know. But.. for the fun of it, I would pretend I didn't. "Well?" I pressed. "Hmm. How about cookie pie? We haven't had that in forever." That actually did sound good... "Or maybe we should make cookies? Hmm... Strawberry shortcake? Ice cream? Cake? What? Come on, Mat, I'm making myself hungry. Brownies?"

"You know what I want, Mello. Stop playing around."

"Aow. That sounds suggestive, baby." I grinned over my shoulder. I definitely caught his eyebrow arch for a split second. What was that about? Yes, I quite liked this game. Of course there was an invisible line drawn somewhere that I'd have to beware not to cross, but for now.. Playtime.

"Yeah? Well, you know what it is I'm suggesting." He moved to the cabinet to pull out the cherry pie filling.

I had to hide the expression on my face, turning back to the stove as I muttered, "..._kinky._"

Hmm. I wonder if the filling actually would taste better in the pie or on...-?

* * * * * * * * * *

We'd finished eating and the pie was cooling on the stove. It was well past dark, and we were relaxing in the living room... Mat playing his video games and I watching on the couch. I would be reading, but we had on only the Christmas lights.. not sufficient lighting. I'd prefer not to damage my eyes - though, honestly, staring at this television for extended periods of time was not much better for my oculars. Perhaps that's why Mat had decided to wear goggles. Though.. honestly.. that can't be too good, either. The way it must screw up his vision whenever he takes them off.. "Hey, Mat.." A grunt in response. "What color are the lights we got?" Terrible, I know.

"I donno.. blue, red, green..? Orange?" Orange. Of course he was seeing orange. "And the icicle lights?"

"Blue. What are you, blind?" I sighed a bit heavilly. "What color do you see the icicles as through your goggles?" It took a minute for him to reply as he made his way to a halfway point on Super Mario World. (Super Nintendo System. Another old system. Another good sign.) Then he sighed and looked up at the lights. "They look .. teal.. or greenish. What's your point, Mello?"

"Those goggles can't be as good for you as you claim." He sighed. I'd brought this up before. Excuse me for being concerned. He was already giving himself lung cancer. Did he have to damage his eyes, too? He wasn't answering me anymore, back to his game. But of course I wasn't going to let up. "You should take them off. Especially since it's dark. You're going to damage your eyes, Mat." "At this point.. I'm just keeping them on to spite you. Keep talking." ...I glared. Oh, he was getting aggravated, was he? Then he was about to become royally pissed.

I gave him to a count of five. Then... I lunged. He growled, swearing at me as I tackled him to the floor, he gripping the goggles to his face as I was trying to pry them off. I wasn't even aware that I'd ended up straddling him in my fight for victory. "Mat, take them off!! You usually have them off by now anyway, so just fucking take them off already!"

"You're not my fucking mother, drag queen! Bugger off!" He took one hand off of his goggles to grab one of my wrists, pushing it back toward me with all of his strength. Which, by the way, I won't ever completely understand where his muscles came from. (But they were lovely, I will say that much.)

I grabbed his other wrist, pinning it to the floor. Well.. this wasn't getting either of us anywhere. One of us would have to give at some point. And of course... it was at that very moment that Mat moved the wrong way beneath me. And, of course... I happen to be a bit of a nymphomaniac. I gasped. Not only did I gasp, but a strange noise escaped me, and my entire body jerked in reaction before I went completely still atop him, staring at him with wide eyes. ...... Shit?


	6. Mat III

Part 6: Mat

Not the fucking goggles again. Do I make him take his leather off just because I'm concerned that he's burning up his balls or something? No. So leave my shit alone kthx. I was surprised when he actually appeared to let up on me. I should have known he wouldn't let it stop there. My eyes widened as I heard him move, and I turned to look at him with just barely enough time to pause my game as he tackled me down to the floor.

I nearly growled at him as my hands flew to my face, forcefully holding the goggles in place as he tried to pluck them off of me. Over my dead body! I grabbed his wrist, pushing it back at him just before he pinned my other wrist by my head. Well.. at least he couldn't get my goggles off, now. But I was totally trapped. So, without thinking, I made a move to try to escape.. or at least buck him off of me.

And when I did .... Mello gasped and ... moaned.

We paused for a moment, he watching me with wide eyes. And though he couldn't see, my eyes were wide as well. I was almost tempted to do it again. Instead, I finally complied with his wishes, releasing the hand I had on his wrist with the intent to slip my goggles up onto my forehead. But just as my hand reached the side of my face, his hand stopped mine. He gently lifted my goggles, placing them up onto my head, revealing my green eyes that were looking directly into his as their veil was lifted. And then he actually made me hold my breath. Because he began to lean forward, down to me.

He came very, very close to my face. It was like a friggin invitation. I wanted so badly to just lean up and kiss him. This was.. erotic. Not going to lie, that's exactly what it was. I was getting turned on. A lot. I really hoped it wasn't getting bad enough for him to feel it, because I was pretty sure it was coming on fast. I'd never expected to ever hear Mello moan in my entire life and.. well, fuck. I wanted to hear that again. Pretty sure I wouldn't, but.. damn.

And him so close to my face like this was very, very dangerous. "What, Mello? They're off! Now it's your turn. Off." I _almost_ bucked into him again. But I resisted. It was at this point that I realized we were both breathing a bit oddly. But after a few seconds, he nodded. And I resisted the urge to hold him in place as he moved to get off of me. He stood and offered me a hand to help me up. With a sigh, I took his hand and helped tug myself up off the floor, casting him a rather disdainful frown as I wiped myself off and cleared my throat. I was definitely done with the game now. I couldn't concentrate on it after _that._ I rolled up the wire to my controller and saved the game, turning it off along with the television. Mello stood there in the same spot as I stood where I was, contemplating what I wanted to do now that I'd turned off my main source of entertainment.

It was Mello who broke the silence. "... Hey, um... Wanna watch a movie? We haven't done that in a while." I shrugged. I didn't have any better ideas.

"Sure. What should we watch?" I bent to look through our list of alphabetically arranged DVD's. (... Guilty.) He came over and knelt beside me, trying to find a title he liked.

"Hmm. This one." The Man in the Iron Mask with Leonardo DiCaprio? ..Whatever. Historical, anyway. I shrugged and popped it in the DVD player. I headed back to sit on the couch as Mello took a detour to his room, emerging with his comforter. And I was about to sit when he wrapped it around me.

"Here. So we don't get cold and have to get up during the movie. ...Actually, wait." I quirked an eyebrow as he began shifting the couch, turning it the long way to face the television. Mmm.. I could see where this was going. And I liked it. He had me sit back against the arm of the chair to face the tv and -? Oh, yes. I quite liked this. Made me feel like we were on a date. I had the blanket wrapped around my back, Mello holding onto it with his back to me. And when I sat, he positioned himself between my legs. Just like the other night. I got comfortable, and so did he.. laying back against my chest with the DVD player remote. I wasn't sure whether or not to put my arms around him. But as the movie started, I figured.. it'd be more comfortable for me, at least.

And so as the opening credits rolled, I licked my lips, held my breath and.. slipped my arms carefully around his waist. His body jerked a little (in surprise, I assume,) and he peeked over his shoulder at me when I first touched him. But what interested me more was the way he snuggled right back against me once my arms were around him. I already couldn't care less about the movie. Just sitting here with him like this for a couple of hours would be great. Would be better if-

Oh.. shit. Would be better if I paid attention to the movie and did not think like that. With Mello against me like this and no easy, quick way to get up, it would be extremely bad if I became extremely turned on here. Okay. Movie. So.. there was a bunch of ladies with their breasts nearly popping out of their dresses. How.. not helping. Some were pretty, some.. just plain weren't.

Chasing a pig? Ok. Cured. That was funny. I laughed and I felt Mello chuckle as well as a few people fell trying to catch it. Hurrah for entertainment before video games. (If the King had proposed a game tournament rather than chasing a pig with a horn and a jewel for fun.. Dude. I'd have been there.) (... Kind of um.. Need a time travel machine first.)

Ooh. Something else interesting. Ah, I should have figured the king would try to go after the girl they told him not to. Funny guy. "Oh, shit.." I half chuckled as some guy threw a sword through a fountain and hit his target. N1nj4. Mello laughed at me, leaning his head back a little and letting me catch the scent of his hair for a breif moment. Why did he have to smell so good? Son of a.. there goes my brain again. And then my thumb began to move on its own, tracing a little back and forth pattern on his stomach. And I liked the reaction I got.

Even through my glove I could feel when he placed his hand over mine, his thumb mimicking my action as it grazed lightly over my .. well, my glove, but I could feel it. And .. did he have _any_ idea what that was doing to me? Sending tingles through me, that's what it was doing. He scooted back against me a little more and I flinched - but didn't squeak! - as he pressed right against me. You know what I mean. He sighed and continued to torture my hand... So I decided to torture him right back. (At least, I hoped this would work.. it worked for me..)

I made an extremely bold move and slipped my hand over to his hip. Continue thumb movement. I felt him stiffen against me again, and it was that exact moment that something clicked in my mind. He was obviously not uncomfortable with this. He was still moving his thumb on my hand, despite the fact that his body had gone stiff against me. But that had happened when I touched his hip. It was a turn-on spot for me, and I'd heard other guys say they liked it, too. So I was pretty sure that was the cause of Mello's tensing up.

But he'd done that twice before. And honestly, I should have realized this the second time. The first time was when I was teaching him to play video games, and the second was just a moment ago, when he'd moaned on top of me.

Did I really have him turned on? I could be wrong about this stiffening thing (Though there's a small chance that I'm wrong,) But there was no mistaking that moan. Trust me.

And as I was thinking about this, I was suddenly aware of that same tingling of his light fingertips moving up my arm. I closed my eyes. What was going on here?

And then the movie, of all things, made the situation all the more worse. The Man in the Iron Mask turned into a slight porn right in front of me. Moaning. Sex. Son of a..!

I lost it. Completely fucking lost it. Before I knew what was happening, my lips were buried in Mello's neck. And the moan I heard as a result of that was not from the movie. Mello shivered against me, gripping my arm a little as I pulled him back to me more, my kisses trailing up his neck. He let his head fall back, coming down to meet my gaze as my kisses reached by his jaw. "Mat?" He whispered, and I kissed him. And he kissed me back.

Thank you, Leonardo DiCaprio. Oh, thank you!


	7. Mello IV

Part 7: Mello

**A/N: Hey! My very first author's note! 8D I just wanted to apologize to my readers for taking so long with this chapter. X.x; -Mello**

Yes. A movie was a good idea, if I do say so myself. That would distract us from what had just happened. I picked out Man in the Iron Mask and we got comfortable on the couch. (Thanks to a bold streak that sparked in me out of nowhere. Probably not the best thing, but it couldn't be helped at that point.) Besides. If I hadn't brought out a blanket for us, we would have gotten cold. ...And besides... body heat does supply the best warmth. Especially when it's a hot body to begin with, right?

At any rate, I'd just begun to play the movie when Mat slipped his arms around my waist. My heart stopped. And my body jerked again, stiffening for a moment before I took a deep breath and let myself relax against him. I even snuggled a little bit. Knowing he couldn't see me, I allowed myself a small proud smile as the movie began. We watched, snickering at the events playing on the screen, and I couldn't help laughing when Mat made an exclamation of surprise when someone threw a sword and hit his target. I let my head fall back as I laughed, shaking it as I grinned. This would definitely be one of the more intersting times I'd watched this movie with the peanut gallery sitting behind me.

I was drawn quite suddenly from these thoughts, however, when a certain someone's thumb began to move absently on my stomach. At least it seemed like an absent-minded gesture. It had to be. He wouldn't do that to me, after all, not here like this. Maybe his thumb was itching for the controller joystick or something. Gamer's habit or whatnot. ....(There's a perfectly available joystick- ....Sorry. I couldn't help it. Yes, I went there.)

Well.. if he was going to tease me like this (whether he was aware of it or not,) I was going to tease him back. Deliberately. Even though he had his gloves on, I placed my hand atop his and pretended to mimick the absent gesture, idly rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand. I knew what it was (hopefully) doing, and.. by the way... I'd picked this movie on purpose. Because there was a certain part that would be coming up soon that I hoped might possibly be his undoing. (I could try. You can't blame me for that. And besides.. he'd just sent my hormones into overdrive pressing against me the way he had on the floor.. I _had_ to try.)

His hand slid across my skin to my hip and I stiffened significantly. There was no way he hadn't felt that. And even having felt it, he continued to rub my hip. Which.. felt.. so... Oh, God, if I wasn't turned on before.. (which.. I was.) I was beyond turned on now. I had to fight to keep my breathing unnoticeable. I slipped my fingertips lightly up along his arm in return. Tease for a tease. I hoped this was working. I really, really hoped so because.. so help me, if it wasn't, I was going to rape him.

Then finally, it came. Out of nowhere, the most random scene change. Moaning. I had to bite my lip because.. I was so ready to jump him in less than five seconds. Seriously. _Five. Four. Three._

"Ahhn!" My eyes shot open wide as I moaned loudly, gasping. _His lips were on my neck. _It had worked! I couldn't believe it. I shuddered, gripping his arm as he continued. Yes.. did I mention that I'm a nymphomaniac? I was absolutely in Heaven. And to think, of all people... it was Mat.. and for once, I wasn't dreaming it.

My vision blurred for a moment, my eyes glazing over before I managed to regain my senses enough to look down at him. All I could do was whisper his name.. and then he kissed me. I could almost cry, I was so happy. (But crying is for sissies, so of course I wasn't going to cry. ..At least.. not tears, if you catch my drift...)

I kissed him back, bringing my hand down for another dirty trick. He liked to rub people's hips, did he? I placed my hand on his hip and squeezed gently, letting my hand trail down his leg. He pressed against me, his body jolting as he growled in response. Hmm.. was he possibly a nymph, too? That could get.. interesting.

Unfortunately (/fortunately) I didn't have time to think much further on it because he tugged his gloves off, tossed them to the floor and then slipped his hands up beneath my vest. I gasped and placed both of my hands on his thighs.. and squeezed. No, I wasn't playing fair at all, but.. dammit, I.. I'd wanted him so badly for so long.. I didn't feel the least bit guilty for pulling a last minute semi-seduction. Especially with the results I was getting.

He made a strangled sound as I squeezed his thighs, and I pushed back against his crotch to see if I could make him do something else. In response to this, he pulled me close against him.

"Nngh.. Mello.." He murmured in my ear.. against my neck again, which quickly fell prey to his lips once more. I moaned again and allowed those soft lips to flit across my neck a moment more before I couldn't stand being like this any longer. I pushed myself up and turned to straddle him, quickly leaning down to kiss him. He met my lips eagerly and placed a hand around my waist, his other unzipping my vest. My hands slipped up his chest as I had to force my lips to part from his, trailing down his jaw, his neck. I could hear his quickened breathing in my ear as I nibbled his beautiful skin setting to mark him with a hickey or two. Mine. My Mat. Finally.

"Mello," He whispered against my ear. "What are we doing?" W..what? I blinked, halting mid-hickey to pull back and look into his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing?' ..You started this... Did you not expect me to go along with it?"

My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I looked into his eyes, trying to figure him out. He was silent for a moment, but then he licked his lips and asked quietly, "But..Why... _are_ you going along with this?"

My heart wrenched. Why? All this, and he couldn't tell? Well.. I had kept it hidden for years, but.. it seemed I was letting it all out in this past hour alone. Though I supposed he might think I was just some nymph who was going along with it just because it felt good. The truth was that I would have beaten the shit out of anyone else.

I leaned down close to him, placing a hand to his cheek. It was very much unlike me to be sentimental, but it looked, to my hopeful heart, that he might be feeling the same thing I felt for him. And if that was the case, then.. I needed to tell him. I couldn't dodge this, especially now. And so, with my lips close to his, I breathed out a small chuckle.

"Heh. You fucking idiot. ..I'm in love with you, Mat. I have been. For years." And I leaned forward to gently brush my lips with his. He seemed frozen for a moment, but then he pressed his lips softly to mine in return, his arms wrapping around me.

"Oh. Well... Good, cuz... I was about to rape you. ..I mean, I love you too, Mel." He grinned, and I laughed.

"Yeah? Really?" I purred, nipping at his jaw. How interesting. "Well, in that case. You're more than welcome to rape me now."

"Don't you know that it's not rape if the other person enjoys it?" I grinned and sat up, placing a hand dramatically to my forehead.

"Oh, NO! No, _please_, goggle man! Please don't take me here on this couch! I'll do anything!" I chuckled, and just as I was about to look back at him, he jumped me! "Mat!" I blinked, laughing in pleasant surprise as he practically flipped me to pin me down against the cushions. But the laughter was quickly replaced with a gasp as his hands flew to the laces at my crotch. My arms flew around his neck and I pressed against his hand, trying very hard not to moan out my pleasure of feeling his hand on me there. ..I failed.

"Nnn.. Mat.." I pulled him down, closer to me so I could kiss him all over his face. And - oh, yeah. I had markings to finish. He sighed as my lips went to his neck to finish the hickeys I'd started and just when I'd decided they would definitely show, he began to slip my pants from my hips. I shifted to let him take them off of me, and when he sat up by my ankles to toss my pants to the floor, I sat up and forced him back against the couch again. He wasn't going to get away with having my pants off and my vest unzipped and expect to be staying fully clothed himself. No way.

"Hey! M-Mello-?" He stammered as I yanked off his belt and nearly ripped off his pants. His boxers followed suit before I crawled over him to kiss him a little hard. I slipped his shirt off over his head and looked down into his inquisitive emerald hues.

"Don't worry, Mat." I smirked, kissing him again. "I won't bite. ... Just nibble."


	8. Mat IV

Part 8: Mat

**A/N: YAY! My second author's note XD ~Um, well.. I couldn't do much with the last A/N because I'd already had the chapter typed up when I went to add it on.. I want to apologize for backtracking so much in each person's section. I'll stop that with Mello's next section x.x; But I just wanted to throw you guys a warning with this one. **

**I get graphic. Er.. descriptive. I.E.: Lemon is detailed. Enjoy. XD ~Mello**

He loves me. My heart's pace doubled when he said those words. I could hardly believe it, but I was indescribably overjoyed that it was true. My Mello.. finally. Perhaps I should have expressed my sincere joy a little better than the words that spilled from my lips.. because I wasn't too completely certain how he'd interpret, "Oh. Well... Good, cuz... I was about to rape you." Even though it was the truth. Still, I added, "I mean, I love you too, Mel." For his benefit. The look he was giving me.. it was genuine. He meant what he'd said, and there was no reason I couldn't return the sentiment. It was true, after all.

I held him close, closing my eyes as he nipped at my jaw. I can't even tell you how long I've waited for this to happen. A low growl slipped from my throat, but one of pleasure. His lips on my jaw felt good. Him on _me_ felt good. I was extremely aroused, and if there was anything in Mello's mind going 'hehe, let's tease him and run away! 8D' Well, that wasn't going to work. Because Mello was not going to go anywhere until he'd finished squirming and screaming my name. I was going to make sure of that.

I grinned, chuckling as he invited me to rape him. What?? I laughed, shaking my head. "Don't you know that it's not rape if the other person enjoys it?" Oh, I had no doubt in my mind that he would enjoy it. Just like I would. Soon. He sat up, and my hands instinctively moved to grip his legs, thinking that he was trying to escape. But no.. he was just acting.. weird. I watched him for a moment, amused. I actually chuckled. What a nutcase. But the words, "take me," and "here on this couch," sounded like far too good of an idea to be ignored.

I sat up quickly, flipping him onto his back as I hovered above him, my hands going right for those laces that nearly made me drool just looking at them. He wrapped his arms around my neck and he bucked his hips up against my hand. Patience, Mello.. patience... which I was losing myself when he moaned out my name and drew me close to him, kissing me all over. I sighed, closing my eyes. His lips felt so smooth and soft against my skin.. on my neck.. I continued to work on stripping him of that leather.

I had his belt undone and his laces loosened, and began to slip his pants off. I tugged them down over his muscled legs, down.. and I sat up to take them completely off, tossing them to the floor when suddenly.. he pounced me?!

"Hey! M-Mello-?" I blinked, confused as he began to strip me. I thought I was the one who was going to take him for the ride? What was going on here?? He tore off my pants, and my boxers, and kissed me as he slipped off my shirt. So.. there we were.. both naked, on our couch. I looked up at him as he looked back down to me.

"Don't worry, Mat." He smirked at me, and gave me another kiss that made me melt beneath him. "I won't bite. ...Just nibble." Wai- he what?? I blinked at him, just barely catching his eyes as he dipped his head to my chest, kissing down my muscled skin as his fingertips left feather trails down my sides. I shivered and gently gripped his hair, wriggling a little as his lips traveled down the center of my stomach, heating my skin. I hadn't expected this.. but I wasn't complaining. I mean.. hello? Hot blond, with his lips and hands all over me? Yeah.. definitely not complaining at all.

I did, however, gasp when his lips came in contact with my erection. My eyes widened and my body moved on its own as I sat up to look down at him. I found him looking back up at me from beneath his bangs, looking almost innocent as he let the tip of his tongue trail up along the underside of my, uh.. you know.

I moaned, leaning over him with my hands in his hair as his hands trailed up my thighs to rest on my hips. And his lips continued. Up along my entire length, he kissed and trailed his tongue and even nibbled a bit. It made my breath catch in my throat, a few soft groans escaping my lips.

But when his hot, wet mouth finally slipped over the tip of my throbbing member.. Holy shit. My jaw dropped and I sighed, gripping his hair as I tried not to move against him. It was so damn hard.. with his lips moving over me.. and his tongue, and even his teeth a little. And he was humming.. oh shiiittt the humming.. the vibrations of his mouth sent shudders through my body as he moved over my sensitive skin.

I realized I was shaking from all of this. His head was bobbing up and down over me, and I no longer had any control of the moans that fell from my lips or my hands in his hair. I leaned back, writhing as I called out for him to stop, afraid to release in his mouth.. which I was very close to doing. But the more I called out for him to stop, the faster he went. And the less I was able to speak coherently.

"MELLOOO!!" I cried out, releasing his hair to clutch onto the cushions as my back arched off the couch.. and I blushed bright red as I looked down to him, panicking slightly. I'd done it.. I hadn't meant to, but.. I'd.. "Mel'.. I-" Well. I was about to apologize when he rendered me speechless once again. He was licking it off of me. And watching him do that.. Let's just say I was ready for more.

I fought to regain my breathing as I lay there shaking, letting my head fall back to the couch again. I blinked as I felt him crawling over me, placing random kisses up my stomach and chest as he did. He smiled down at me and brushed my hair from my face, leaning down to kiss me. It was strange, tasting myself from his lips.

I pushed my hips up into his, wrapping my arms around his back. Of course Mello would try to be the dominant one. Why hadn't I seen this coming? I totally should have, from eighteen miles away. But I wanted this to be one of the few things I had some say in. Some say, as in, I wanted to take him. Hard. He could return the favor, once in a while.. but.. not this time. I wanted him screaming my name, the way I'd just done for him. As he pressed back against me, rolling his hips against mine, I was more than sure that he wanted to make me scream for him again. The thought was intriguing, but not more than the one I had.

I whispered his name, kissing by his ear and down his neck as I slipped my hand between us, taking a gentle grip on his member. I was sure that the only way I'd get to have my way was if I turned him to mush first. So he couldn't resist me as much. And I was sure it was working. He closed his eyes as my lips met his skin, a sigh falling from his lips. And he gave a small groan as I took hold of him. I smirked and purred against his skin, continuing to kiss along his shoulder and throat and jaw.. everywhere my lips could reach as I began to stroke him a little roughly.

He shuddered against me, gripping my shoulders as moans slipped from his lips. I smiled as he kissed along my cheek, his hips rocking against my hand. This was it.. he looked so content. Vulnerable. ... And damned sexy. And then he whispered my name in my ear, followed by a sweet little moan. I lost it. (Again.)

I rolled him over so that I was atop him once more. And I wanted him so bad that I actually considered just taking him without prepping him at all. But I didn't want to hurt him.. So I stuck my middle finger into my mouth, wetting it before I brought it down to his entrance, rubbing carefully as I watched his face.

His eyes widened as I probed him, (haha aliens O.o) and he gasped, whimpering as he snaked his arms around my neck once again. I slipped my fingers inside him, kissing his cheek as he cried out. When I had him panting against me and was sure he was ready, I removed my fingers and lay him back onto the couch.

I brushed his bangs from his face, leaning down to kiss his soft lips as I slowly, carefully slipped inside him, feeling his body arch into mine as he clung to me, digging his nails into my back. But it felt good. And I bent low to his ear, murmuring his name in a gruff, husky tone as I slipped futher inside him. Best Christmas present ever.. and not even Christmas yet, either.


	9. Mello V

Part 9: Mello

**A/N: Final warning... smutty lemony-ness within. Don't say ah didn't warn ya XD; ~Mello**

I couldn't believe this wasn't one of my delicious Mat dreams. And I could not, for the life of me, contain the moans of absolute ecstacy that were falling from my lips as he began to gently rock me against the couch. I'd cried out when he first slipped inside me.. it had hurt a little. But now he was moving slowly. Gentle. I love him so much.

"Mat.." I whispered in his ear as his hips rolled against mine. _This_ was heaven. He gave a soft growl in response and took my hands from around his neck, entwining our fingers before he pinned my hands above my head. I cast him a look of surprise. This much dominance, from him? ..Hot. Very hot.

My body arched into his as he placed his lips to my neck at exactly the same time that he thrust into me. The sensation of those two things combined nearly sent me through the roof. I cried out again and tried to cling to him, forgetting where my hands were.

"Ahhn! Mat!" I growled at the recollection of my wrists being pinned. And I bit his ear. Not too hard, but it was all I could reach. I tugged a little roughly at his flesh and he growled at me, biting my neck in return. Except that it only made me cry out in pleasure again. (Nympho. I'm telling you.)

By this time, we were rocking at a steady pace against eachother, my hips bucking up to meet his thrusts as he drove into me. Faster.. harder.. making me cry out for him, clenching and unclenching my captive fists. I wanted to touch him, hold him. I arched my back, pressing my chest to his as he finally released one of my hands to slip an arm around my waist, holding me closer. My arm quickly went to his back, pulling him close to me as I lifted my legs by his hips. And that.. felt so good..

I struggled to free my other wrist, and he finally relented. As soon as it was free, I brought that hand to his back as well. And with that lovely new angle he had on me, he decided it was a good time to start thrusting really hard into me. I couldn't even tell you the words that came out of my mouth, only that they consisted of a few swears, his name, and extremely loud moans.. and my nails clawing down his back. And I was panting for breath. I was surprised at how much all the ecstacy was draining from me.. I was sweating. We both were. But I was very pleased at the loud moan I got from clawing his back.

I thought of doing it again, but a few other ideas came to mind first. I pulled his face to mine to kiss him deeply (amidst my endless moanings,) and trailed my fingertips down his sides.. very lightly. I made him shiver and groan against my lips. I whispered his name against his lips and he whispered mine in return before reaching down between us and taking my neglected member into his hand.

I nearly lost my mind when he took hold of me. He kissed me as he began to stroke me and I hooked my legs around his waist. I was slightly worried, somewhere in the back of my hazy mind, that we might break the couch. He was taking me _so hard._ I actually thought I might literally cry only because this pleasure.. the pressure.. was so good. Too good.

"Mat.. please.." I began to beg. What for? Not exactly sure.. for this pressure to be released. For my body to stop shuddering and my mind to clear enough for me to think coherently again, and... more of him. Yes.. even with all this... Even with the intense pressure driving me insane, I didn't want this to stop. I inched my leg higher, higher, until I could place my heel between his thighs. I rubbed it against his.. uh,.. jewels? Which caused him to bite me again, which I liked a little too much and even though he'd started jerking me in the middle of all this, I was the first to spill.

My body shuddered as I clung to him, my eyes wide as he began to kiss my face. He slowed his thrusts to a deep, concentrated pace and soon came within me as well, which made us both cry out in sheer bliss. After a moment of us laying there panting, I realized the whole thing had drained me, a lot. But my poor Mat... I gave him a few absent kisses which he weakly returned, his eyes already half lidded. He was more drained than I. I gave him a firm kiss and made him lay his head on my shoulder, letting my own head fall back to the couch. The movie was over.. I just barely had the strength to turn off the DVD player before I drifted off to sleep. Mat was already gone.

(Next Day)

I shivered. Despite the warm blanket covering me, my arms were still cold. And some of my legs. I didn't want to wake up. I was extremely comfortable. My blanket that smelled like Ma-

My eyes shot open. And I blushed. I blinked slowly and sighed. Yes.. I was chilly. No.. I was not going to move until Mat woke up. He was still asleep on me, in the same position he'd fallen asleep in. And he was still inside of me. If _that_ wasn't the best way to wake up...

But I was quickly reminded of the stickiness between us.. which had been my fault. We'd have to shower when he woke up, that was absolutely certain. But I would lay there until he did. For the time being, I lay watching him sleep and stroked his hair. He sighed in his sleep and a soft smile crossed his lips. And it wasn't long before he stirred himself awake and smiled up at me, placing a soft kiss to my lips. "Morning, Mello-yellow." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that, you asshole." I chuckled, and kissed him back. We lay there a few more moments before forcing ourselves up off the couch... which was very hard. Because feeling Mat slip out of me had me just about ready to go again.. but it was finally Christmas Eve day. I knew we had a lot to do. So Mat pulled me up off of the couch and dragged me into the shower with him.. where I continued to be a little naughty. And we ended up at least making out a bit in the shower. That was.. nice. (HOT.)

We dried and dressed and I started preparing food I'd picked up for our Christmas dinner. I was so excited.. even moreso now that I knew I would be sharing Christmas with my lover, the one I had always loved whom I finally knew loved me too. I was pretty much in the best mood I'd ever been in.

I sighed happily as I milled about the kitchen. I knew Mat's favorite dessert and I was going to make a big one this year! Of course, I wasn't going to let him know. I would surprise him with it if I could. So I couldn't start it right now.. because he was sitting in his jeans on his kitchen seat watching me, a cigarette between his fingers. I finished glazing the ham and put it in the stove. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, starting all of this so early. Maybe the ham was excuseable, but I knew I couldn't start in on squash or potatoes yet.

I bit my lip, trying to think of something else to do as Mat watched me with an amused expression. And when I exclaimed, "Oh! Cookies!" I think he snickered. I began to look through the refrigerator and my eyes suddenly widened. "Oh.. Mat! We don't have any eggnog! Could you run out and grab some real quick? Please?" I cast him puppy eyes that I knew I didn't need to. He arched an eyebrow at me and took another drag of his cigarette. Even in a good mood, I have limited patience. "Today, would be nice."

At that, he smirked and tugged himself up from the seat, putting on his shirt, vest, gloves, and goggles and came to give me a kiss before he left, which made me smile again. It was about 11:30 am then.

I continued making cookies, even sacrificing one of my chocolate bars to chop up and make a batch chocolate chip cookies. It was after my third batch that I realized.. it was taking Mat an awful long time to get eggnog. Or maybe I just wanted him to be home so badly that I was miscalculating time? That could be it. Yeah, that was probably it.

I sanitized the couch and settled down to watch a movie. But halfway through, I began to get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I kept peeking to the clock. I was sure it was taking Mat far too long to get eggnog. And by the end of the movie I was beginning to go a little crazy. I had a thought.. a thought I was ashamed to have after last night. I knew Mat would never lie to me, but... what if he was having second thoughts? What if he'd..

No. He wouldn't run off to some bimbo's home. He promised. But then.. where was he?

I bit my lip and sent off a little text. I knew I'd have much more of an odd feeling if he'd been in an accident. _Mat? What's taking so long? Are you okay?_ I sat in the living room staring blankly at the tv as I nibbled nervously on a bar of chocolate, waiting for his response. Or, better yet, for him to just walk through the door...


	10. Mat V

Part 10: Mat

We were out of eggnog? Really. That could not be overlooked. I chuckled as Mello snapped a little at me and stood, dressed, and headed out after giving him a goodbye kiss. A Christmas Eve drive in the snow. How fun. I sighed, slipping my cigarette between my lips as I got into my (...awesome..) car and started it up, letting it warm up for a few minutes before I headed out. I ran to the closest convenience store, but they were out. Damn. So I headed over to the local supermarket... and my eyes nearly bulged from my head. The parking lot was completely.. full. The entire city of Los Angeles was at the supermarket. This was going to be shopper's hell. And of course I was there for only one thing.

I sighed, hovering around the parking lot until someone left the store and I had to dive into the spot before some jerk could pull in and take it from me. Satisfied, I parked the car and locked my doors before heading into the store.

Just like I'd thought.. shopper's hell. I sighed, beginning to make my way through the throngs of people doing their last minute grocery shopping. How the hell had Mello and I forgotten the eggnog? We even had a bit of alcohol at the house in case we decided to spike the eggnog later in the evening. Lulz. How much sense did that make? We remember the alcohol and forget the substance we were going to put it in? How did that happen. Oh well. The thought made me chuckle to myself as I maneuvered in and out amongst people toward the dairy aisle. It took me like 20 minutes to get there, moving at the speed of snail behind an oreo line of grandmas. (Thx gaiz. Rly.) I heaved another sigh as I began to move along the aisle. Past juices and cheese and yogurts until I reached the milk, and right around where the ..... eggnog.... should be....-?

...Do you have any idea how strange and disheartening it is to find a whole section of empty shelves? Okay.. seriously.. who really needed THAT much eggnog that two stores were completely out of it? Were we having an eggnog shortage in America? Or are families really that big _and_ addicted to eggnog? Jeez.

I took in a deep breath, lighting a cigarette as soon as I exited the store. _Now_ where was I going to go? I pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive slowly, trying to think of someplace that might possibly still have a stock of eggnog left, since apparently it's the only thing Los Angeles drinks.

I tried a few more convenience stores along the way, and none of them had any. Seriously. Not joking. What the hell was going on here? I claim conspiracy. I finally decided to try the other side of LA. Maybe they weren't as much of eggnog hogs as our side. Or maybe they'd just stolen all of our eggnog. Employed Shredder's footsoldiers to do it or something. I figured that it wouldn't really take me all that long.. even in the snow, my car's pretty damn good.

What I hadn't counted on.. was holiday traffic. Which currently had me at a standstill on the highway. Uuugggghhh. I let my head fall back against my seat, growling as I finally fished my phone out of my jacket pocket to text Mello. This was taking a ridiculous amount of time. He might be worried.

"...No... fuck!! Come on, you piece of shit..." I frowned. No way. My fucking phone was dead. I held the power button, the phone powered on and shut itself right back off again. Son of a bitch! I growled again and shoved it back into my pocket. Mello probably wasn't going to be too happy when I got back. And he was probably starting to worry. Maybe. I'd try a payphone when I got to the next store. I had Mello's cell number memorized.... right? ......

.....Shit. Very not good. But I was on a mission, and I was not going home without that eggnog! Besides.. now I really wanted some, too. I pulled out my phone again and turned it on just to see what time it was. I'd already been out for a while, now. Mello had sent me out at what.. 11:30? Yeah.. it was around 1 pm now. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath and a long drag of my cigarette, holding it between my fingers as I inched forward in the traffic. Why does EVERYONE have to travel on Christmas Eve? Seriously, make your damn plans and travel early. Spend more than a day and a half with your family. Would it really kill you? And, oh yeah, by the way... while you're at it.. GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY! How about that?! Man on mission.

I would so much rather be home with Mello right now. Enjoying our Christmas Eve day together and maybe helping him around the kitchen if he'd let me. And if he wouldn't, well.. I could think of things to do while he was cooking. Mostly to him. ...Things that were rather distracting and might possibly end with some burnt food.

Damn. I would so much rather be home right now. But I wasn't going to blame Mello for sending me out. We'd both agreed on the eggnog. We both wanted it.. I just can't believe we'd forgotten it. And I would love to welcome the idea that maybe he just had some surprise planned for me and had used it as an excuse to shoo me out of the house except that I knew for fact we really had honestly forgotten the eggnog. What the hell were we thinking?

Well. It was an hour before I finally got to the part of town I wanted to be in. I checked around a little bit before heading to the supermarket there. Still no luck so far.. I sincerely hoped this damn supermarket had some eggnog out or I was going to sneak into their backroom and look myself. I was now quite convinced that these people were all hiding it in their storage areas. Maybe having eggnog parties in their stores when the customers were all preoccupied.. sitting in their break rooms and downing quarts of eggnog. And sending it home to each employee's family.

That had to be it, right? I mean seriously. Stores _always_ stock up on eggnog around Christmas, and there is no logical reason that it should _all_ be _gone._ Maybe Mello had blown up the eggnog warehouse when he'd decided to go on an explosion spree...

At any rate, I was now heading to their supermarket because all of the convenience stores were having their eggnog parties.

I was going a little under the speed limit as I drove down the crowded streets. There were too many traffic lights in this part of town for my liking. The intersections were ridiculous.. they seemed to be working in reverse because so many people were trying to squeeze their cars into the intersection when the light turned green that they ended up being stuck in the intersection when the light turned red.. so the people with the green light who _should_ be moving had to wait for the people with the red light to finish poking through the intersection before they could go, and by that time there were so many of - Okay, I think you get the picture.. I hope so because I'm going crosseyed trying to explain.

Anyway, it was my turn to progress through this intersection from hell when I saw something I haven't seen very often and was very much not in the mood to see. Now it was going to take even longer to get back to Mello. I wanted to scream. I was having such a bad day.

Some moron had decided that they were going to take a flying turn through the intersection. And when they tried to pull it off, they hit a patch of ice. And that patch of ice rendered their breaks useless. So I saw their dumbass come flying, heard the screetch, saw them slam into another car in the intersection.. the force of which pushed the car being slammed into over another slim patch of ice and into a third car. A mini pile-up. Right in front of me. Right in the middle of the intersection, in EVERYONE'S way. And I couldn't turn around, I couldn't move to go another way.

I growled loudly, placing my head back against my seat again and lighting up another cigarette which started to go very quickly. They got out of their cars and started yelling at eachother. That's why I felt more annoyed than insensitive. Everyone was fine. Just wasting my fucking time. I sighed, trying to calm myself as people called to report the accident and moving out of the way best I could for tow trucks and police and ambulances and fire trucks.

I'm not a huge Harry Potter fan, but I was beginning to daydream of Mello telling me we had no eggnog and me moving to the fridge with a little wand and waving it while saying, "Expecto Eggnogum!" Or whatever he says. And voila! EGGNOG! YAAAYYY MAGIC! No fucking traffic and empty shelves and idiots slamming into eachother like "Why did you stop at a red light and let me hit you doing 80?!" (Dane Cook ftw.)

Another hour of my life ticked by as I waited for the mess to clear up. 3:34 pm and counting..


	11. Mello VI

Part 11: Mello

I was getting ready to rip all the clocks from my view. They seemed to each be taunting me, rubbing in my face each minute that passed by that Mat hadn't returned yet. It had been _hours_ since he'd left. I was very VERY worried. He wasn't answering my texts. And his phone was off. This only pissed me off. Either something really bad had happened or my worst fear had come true.. and he'd run off to some girl's home and left me here by myself, and turned off his phone because he didn't want me to interrupt. I didn't want to think that, but I couldn't help it. And so help me if he came home with any hint of perfume on him I would kill him myself.

The only thing that still had me thinking he'd run off on me was that I'd called the hospital. I'd called a few times, just to be sure. I'd asked if anyone had been admitted by the name of Mat Jeevas, because I knew he wouldn't use Mail... Or would he? ...

I tried again. Just to check. Still no. So then... it seemed the only logical .. explanation..

I felt a stinging at my eyes which I refused to acknowledge. I was not going to cry about it if he was going to be a bitch and leave me because.. what? Because he was afraid to get into a relationship with a man? With me? His best friend? Or because he'd rather spend his lovely Christmas Eve being romantic with some beautiful woman? ...I didn't want to think about that.

I sat numbly on the couch trying to concentrate on a book that didn't receive much attention because I kept finding myself staring off into space. Thinking about him. It was getting dark. I thought about turning on the Christmas lights... but it only made me think of him more. I felt like a bad romance novel or something. ..Alright, I'm not exactly sure what I felt. I may have been going slightly crazy at that point. With fear and worry and flat out rage. But the rage was overthrown for the moment by the fear and worry. Mostly fear.

I wanted him to come back. But I was torn.. because if he'd skipped out on me to go play with some girl then.. Then, no. I didn't want him to come back. ...Yes I did. ..No! No, I -

"Fuck!" I growled out and hurled my book across the room as hard as I could. I really didn't know what to think, only that as much as I loved Mat, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he came home late from screwing around with some woman. I ...

I wasn't going to think about this. No. I would just wait for Mat to come home. Even though it was already 4:30 pm and he _STILL WASN'T_. I could at least hope that maybe if he hadn't run off to some woman's place, maybe he'd just gone somewhere to clear his mind. If he came home and apologized and said he'd just needed to think, he could escape with only a beating. I could excuse that, a little bit. But he'd said he loved me too. That's not the kind of thing you just say without having thought it through first. And he'd _sounded_ like he'd meant it. He better have. Maybe I'd keep a tally of how many beatings I was going to give him later, to amuse myself with all this time I had.. which I couldn't even be sure how much more time I would have before he decided to come home.

I decided to send him off another text. _At least have the decency to tell me when you're coming home. IF you're coming home. wtf Mat._ Send. I huffed and headed into the kitchen. I could at least finish cooking dinner. We could heat it up later. I guess. Besides, it would take my mind off of things. I turned on the tv and put on a music channel as I began to peel potatoes and squash, cutting them into chunks to boil. What else could I make? Oh, yeah.. Mat's pie. I set the vegetables to boil and washed my hands, rolling out the pie crust and fixing up the pie, placing it in the oven as I pulled out the ham, covering it with tinfoil. It would go back in the oven when the pie was done.

With the pie cooking, I headed back into the darkened living room to listen to the music on the television channel. It wasn't even Christmas music. I didn't know what I'd put on. Didn't really care. I stared at my phone in my hand. It hadn't rung once in all this time. Mat still hadn't texted me back, or called or anything. I was getting very angry. It was 5:13 pm.

_Seriously, Mat. YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE HOME. WTF. What, did I give you the perfect excuse to get the fuck out of here? "Go get eggnog" does not equal "KTHX I'm leaving 4ever." HURRY THE FUCK UP MAT._ Send.

Did that even make sense? I checked my outbox to see what I'd just written him. It kind of made sense. But I knew Mat had a sort of temper himself..

_Ok. I don't know what's taking so long but you'd better be ok._ I paused to think. _At least call me or text me back or something. And if you're out "thinking" someplace at least come home and think in your room where it's not cold. ok?_ ...Send.

I sighed and checked the damnable clock. Of course it was nowhere near time to take out the pie. I'd just put it in and sent out a few texts. I could try reading again, but it seemed that obviously wasn't going to work. I glanced across the room to the book sprawled onto the floor, undoubteldy bending precious pages of a perfectly good copy of MacBeth. With a sigh, I pulled myself up and retrieved the book, placing it on my desk in my room.

With a sigh, I finally decided to go around the apartment and turn on all the Christmas lights. Yay.. pretty. Prettier whenever Mat was in the room, but hopefully that would be rectified in the next 20 seconds.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yes I just counted out 20 seconds. No, Mat still isn't home. Bite me.

I went back into the kitchen with the intent of making more cookies to pass time.. but I already had way more cookies than we'd ever need.. I sighed and flopped down into my chair with the bowl of remaining cookie dough, dragging my finger through the sweet substance and licking it off my finger. The thought crossed my mind that I'd rather be licking it off Mat, which made me sigh again. Was he really just.. not going to come back? What had I said or done to make him run off like this?

That rage that was being overshadowed by fear was starting to poke its way through. I didn't even think at all as my hand lashed out and shoved the ceramic bowl from in front of me. It hit a cabinet and dented the wood, breaking into sticky, ceramic cookie dough pieces. I placed my head in my arms upon the table, staring into blackness as I blocked out all the light. Had it really been something I'd said or done to make him run off? There was NO reason, if he wasn't in the hospital or out with someone else, that he should be gone all day like this.

He left me. It was the only explanation. The only logical .. explanation. I sat up and took a deep breath, my hands shaking.

_Mat. wtf is going on. No call, no text, nothing. You'd better be dead if you're not fucking replying. And you're not fucking home LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! IT'S 5:34. That is exactly 6 hours and four minutes that you've been off galavanting around LA. _........Grr. Send.

...._HURRY UP!!!_ Send. I was growing extremely aggravated. 6 and a half hours since he'd left the apartment and hasn't contacted me in any way since. I stormed into the living room and turned off all the Christmas lights. _Alright. Apparently you're not fucking coming home. I hope you have fun with whatever fucking bitch you're off playing around with. And I hope you made plans to fucking stay there forever because if you come back so help me.._ Send.

I stood there fuming for a few more minutes, staring at the wall as my eyes began to unfocus slightly in my rage. And suddenly I lashed out and ripped half the lights from the wall. And I didn't mean to start.. yelling like an idiot.. it just happened.

"What the FUCK, MAT?!" I cried out, unable to hold back the little crystaline tears that fell from my eyes. My heart gripped at my chest as I pounded the wall with my fist. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't anymore. It hurt.

The tears came in rivulets down my cheeks as I began to cry. Something I didn't do often, and made sure that no one would see when I did. But God, it hurt so bad. Mat, finally mine, told me he loved me and then ran away.. I was bawling my eyes out, leaning against the wall with my phone in one hand, the other pounding against it like it was his chest. But there were no arms to comfort me. Not Mat's scent or striped shirt or muscled arms.. his skin..

I started crying harder. I don't know when I started crying his name, calling out for him as I slid down along the wall...


	12. Mat VI

Part 12: Mat

**A/N: This chapter's awesome Matness dedicated to my Mat :Heart: x3 ~Mel**

After the clusterfuck of morons was finally cleared up enough for people to get through, I was blessed with another disturbance. Snow. Lightly at first, but by the time I reached the part of town where the damned supermarket was located, it was really coming down. My wipers were going bonkers like "O GOD NO MORE OW PLZ HELP MEEE!" (My wipers are fine, actually. But if they could speak they'd be calling me an abusive prick right about now.)

Everyone was driving slow enough to make time move backward, and I was stuck aboard The Slow Train. It was dark by now.. I was about to grab my phone to check the time again when something happened that made me totally lose it. I swear.

Screech.

Bang.

AGAIN.

....................... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Where did these people learn to drive?! Seriously! Crash Dummy auditions?! I held my breath as people went through the cellphone routine again. I wished I could grab Mello's number from my phone so I could just snatch up one of their damn phones and call him, let him know I was okay amongst the world's worst drivers.

I sat there in utter aggravation, watching as idiots scrambled around in the darkness, slipping on the dirty, icy road as more tow trucks and ambulances and cruisers and fire trucks and the swat team and the bomb brigade and all of Mushroom Kingdom came tumbling down. (I'm trying to keep myself from blowing them all up. Leave my stupidity alone.)

I'd just about had it. I was down to my third to last cigarette in my pack and I wanted to be home with Mello and I was fucking hungry and I hadn't laid a finger on one fucking video game all day! You can probably tell, but in case you can't.. I was in an EXTREMELY bad mood. I wanted food, Pokemon, and Mello. That's all. And the fucking eggnog. At this point, I was beginning to hope Mello HAD blown up the eggnog factory, just because I wanted vengance on the damn drink. WHY. Was it NOWHERE to be found on Christmas Eve? It's ridiculous. Totally fucking ridiculous.

Another hour ticked by with the cleanup and bullshit. It had to be well past 5 o'clock now. Maybe even 6. Mello was definitely going to be pissed when I got back. Why didn't I have a car charger on me? Well, I knew what I was getting Mello for his next birthday. Or maybe even a sporadic random present. Because fuck if this was ever going to happen to him. I wasn't going to sit around the house with no way for him to contact me and drive myself fucking crazy with worry, because I was sure that's what I'd be doing right about now. He would be getting a car charger and extra batteries. And I'd be asking for the same thing for my birthday.

I was just about ready to kill something at this point. And I was considering stopping off at a McDonald's on my way home just to grab a little something to hold me since I hadn't eaten ALL DAY. I knew Mello was cooking up a big dinner for us. I hoped he would make cherry pie..

Mmmm... cherry pie.... Mm, food.

Mm, eggnog.

YAY STREET CLEAR! About damn time! I was so restless and aggravated at this point that I must not have been thinking clearly.. because I was in such a hurry now that I went a little bit too fast by the officers leaving the scene of the accident. It took me a moment to realize why they'd put their lights on again after they'd just turned them off from clearing the accident. I heaved a heavy sigh. Of course. That was just my luck today. Really, why hadn't I seen that coming? I wasn't going to get pulled over today. Nope. Fuck no. I don't want a ticket, and I knew that was exactly what I would be getting if I stopped. So, uh.. that left only one option.

..I glanced at the lights in my rearview mirror. Two cops. Oh, you wanna play with the Master of Grand Theft Auto, huh? You wanna mess around with someone in a really fucking bad mood on Christmas Eve, trying to get a few friggin cartons of eggnog so he can get back to his lover in peace, huh?

**B R I N G. I T.** Pedal to the metal. I gunned it, my tires spitting up dirty, slushy snow into their windshields as I drifted around a corner, away from my destination. Like I was going to let them know where I was headed?

They started in with the sirens, their lights still going as they suddenly picked up speed, coming after me. High speed chase. Alright! I licked my lips, unable to hold back the little grin as I swirved in and out amongst cars, making my way through a remote part of town. They'd either give up soon for fear of endangering the public or just because they simply couldn't catch me. But so far, they weren't doing too bad. Damn.

I drifted another corner, skidding a little. But unlike certain terrible drivers, I was able to regain control of my car and headed down the one way street. Thankfully, going the right way. Only one police car made it down the street with me. The other skidded off into oblivion somewhere with a screech and a crash. One down, one to go. If I could get one to crash to get off my tail... Hmm.

Plus, it's dark. So I could probably at least get him to go...

I drove near top speed down a main street and swirved as though I were going to drift another corner. Only this time I just completely turned around altogether. The cop skidded and almost crashed, but was back in the game after a moment. Persistent little fucker. Well.. it couldn't be helped, then. I reached into my glove box and pulled out a pad of paper and a permanent marker. (thank you, Mello.) I wrote down, "Roll down your window. I want to talk!" And slowed down to let the cop drive beside me as I pulled something else out of my glove box and loaded it up.

By the time I finally got to driving right alongside the coppy, he was yelling at me over his loudspeaker thing. I held up the pad of paper against my window, my little surprise for him sitting in my lap. He rolled down his window (bright one, isn't he?) And I rolled down mine.

"Look, officer. I don't wanna do this, really, but you don't even wanna KNOW the kind of day I've had!" I hollered over at him. If he was nice, maybe...

"Just pull over, scumbag! Give up! I've got you and you know it!" Oh yeah. Definitely dumb. I just laughed, grinning as I nodded.

"Oh yeah. You totally have me. What am I gonna do? _WHAT _am _I _gonna do?" You wanna know too, don't you? I know you do.

I saw the guy mouth out the words 'Oh, shit!' as I held up a gun. Not just any gun, of course.

I fired. And moments later, the car swirved off the road, its cab lighting up a brilliant pink. Flare guns ftw, baby. Oh yeah.

And now that I'd had my bit of fun, it was time to get to the fucking grocery store that had damn well better be OVERSTOCKED with eggnog.

I drove around and pulled into a free parking garage, switching off my plates in case they'd been called in before I drove back onto the street, riding around a little. When I was sure I wasn't being followed anymore, I finally made it to the store. It wasn't completely crowded, and I found a spot in good time. I'd take that as a good sign. I heaved a heavy sigh and sat in the car for a moment, smoking one more cigarette to calm myself before I even entered the store. When I was good and ready, I turned on my phone enough to check the time and cringed. 7:16 pm. Goddammit. I stuck the phone in my pocket and hurried into the store. Thankfully, the aisles were clear enough that I could make my way right to the dairy aisle.

Mello would be proud when I say: THANK THE SWEET MOTHER OF GOD. There was eggnog! Finally! I grabbed a few cartons of golden eggnog, checking the dates to make sure they'd be good for a while. I couldn't tell you the amount of relief washing over me at this point. I could buy the eggnog and get home and calm my raging Mello and we could still enjoy our Christmas Eve.

That's what I was hoping, at least. Of course... not today. I was almost to the register when...

The lights went out. I stood absolutely still in my spot, closing my eyes as I listened to an announcement that had me absolutely on the brink of murdering something.

"Dear Shoppers, we apologize for the incredible inconvenience, but due to current weather conditions, we've been asked to prevent travel until the winter storm has subsided. We will keep you updated on the winter storm as it progresses and inform you the moment travel becomes permitted. Once again..."

I sat there in the middle of the aisle, perfectly still. Because if I moved, something was going to die. I felt my cell in my pocket and I think I felt a tear slip. Mello... all I fucking wanted was to be home with Mello...


	13. Mello VII

Part 13: Mello

**A/N: I'm surprised you guys don't hate me. lol I'm sorry.. I promise the torture will end soon. Thanks for reading, guys. ~:heart:**

I couldn't see clearly as I made my way back into the kitchen to take the squash and potatoes off the heat. My motions were languid as I drained the vegetables, placing them back in their pots and mashing them with butter. I covered the pots to keep them a little warm and checked on Mat's pie. Why was I still even cooking it? Maybe I'd eat some of it while I sat here bawling my damn eyes out to myself. Comfort food.

Who am I kidding? There's no chocolate in cherry pie. I wouldn't make this for myself. It was all for Mat. But I'd at least finish it. It was almost done.

My crying had been coming in little unexpected bursts, on and off in tangents I couldn't control. I pulled the pie from the oven when it was done and forgot to put the ham back in. Then I went to sit in the living room. I don't really know how long I sat there in silence, in the dark, there on the couch.. in the same position I'd been in last night when my blissful dream had begun. The one that hadn't been a dream. Or maybe it had been a dream. Maybe this was all a dream and I'd wake up soon as if last night had just happened and I'd be in Mat's arms. And this whole day would just never have happened.

I pinched myself. Nope. I was awake. Fuck.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to mimic the way Mat's thumb had moved along my skin, but it didn't have anywhere near the same effect. Besides, I couldn't feel him behind me. I leaned my head back to the arm of the couch and that's when it hit again. Another spurt of upset rage. I couldn't take being on that couch anymore without him there. I clenched my teeth, my eyes closed as I got up from the couch. I turned to face it, numb as I imagined us upon the couch together.. our hot, sweating bodies rocking against eachother after we'd said that we were in love. What had gone wrong between then and this morning to make him leave?

I let out a loud cry of aggravation and kicked it over. Yep. Foot connected to the back of the couch. It fell over with a satisfying thud, the cushions falling out of place and rolling on the floor a little. That had felt good. I considered kicking in the tv, but decided that would be a really bad idea.

..._Why_ was it such a bad idea? Not like _he_ was coming back to use it. Then again, I didn't feel like catching myself on fire again. That was not on my list of "Things to do before I die."

I didn't know how long I'd been sitting around moping, and I was dreading looking at the clock to find out, but.. I peeked.

7:30. I grabbed the clock and threw it across the room. The plastic covering the face shattered, but it was still going. I kicked it into Mat's room and left it there. Eight hours he'd been gone. EIGHT. I called the hospital again, refusing to believe he'd left me. But he wasn't there.

I stormed across the apartment and flung open the freezer, grabbing one of the bottles of alcohol we'd bought for this evening and opened it up, downing a few gulps after I slammed the freezer door closed. It burned a little, but I didn't care. Fuck Christmas and Christmas Eve. Jesus wasn't born on Christmas, anyway. I sighed and took off my vest, throwing it against the overturned couch. And I know it didn't make any sense to do that.. because the next thing I did was go into my room and grab my blanket. I was going to sit in front of the tv and watch a movie that had nothing to do with Man in the Iron Mask. Or Leonardo DiCaprio, or hackers of any sort, or video games. Speaking of video games.

They were staring at me. I took a deep breath and another gulp of spiced rum before standing and tossing my blanket over the video games. I didn't want to look at them. If he really wasn't coming back, I'd probably smash them all later. But now I was blanketless. My eyes seemed to move on their own, glancing over to Mat's room. Much as this would hurt my heart.. I took another gulp of rum and wandered into Mat's room, snatching the comforter from his bed. Yeah.. the tears began to fall again as I wrapped it around myself. It smelled like him. I wanted him home so badly.

Fuck it. I'd just succumb to the pain for now. I set the bottle down in the living room, spilling a little bit as I'd set it down too hard. Then I went back into the kitchen where we kept my stash of chocolate and I grabbed as many as I could hold. That done, I headed back into the living room and settled down on the floor with a bar already open. I tossed Man in the Iron Mask into the DVD player and plopped a little clumsily onto the floor with my rum and chocolate. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I cuddled up into Mat's blanket, crying again as I pressed play. Why was I doing this to myself? I should be watching something else. I shouldn't be watching the first few moments of Man in the Iron Mask again.

...And again.

I played it over a few times until the rum began to kick in. After that I just let the movie play out. The buzz was making me feel a little numb, a better numb than I'd been feeling. I lay back, snuggling into the blanket. That made me feel a little better. That was almost like laying on Mat. Almost. Mat wasn't exactly.. soft and cottony. (Is that a word? Cottony? It is now.) I sighed, sitting up a little to bring the bottle to my lips again, soon replacing it with a chocolate bar as I began to look through my inbox. There wasn't much.. a few texts from Mat. None from today, of course. I erased all of them and decided I wasn't even going to look at my outbox. It was pathetic.

I scanned through my contacts and laughed. Near? Really. Why did I even have Near's number in there? Not that it went to the little prick directly. I'd go through his little henchman first. Oh, right. I'd gotten it from Hal. ..Haha. Hal. Isn't that a man's name? Weird chick. Really. Bet she totally thought I was like.. in love with her. Pffft. Nope. Not into blondes, thanks. Redheads for me. Specific redheads.

WRONG TRAIN OF THOUGHT. Okay. Back to the list.

Damn, did I wish it WAS Near's number directly. I wished the little bastard had a cell phone so I could just sit here and text random shit at him. I would bother the living fuck out of him if I could. Especially right now. I wanted to send off a bunch of "hey, wat's goin on ya little bastard? hahahahahahaha fuck u Near." "Ohh you took on the name N. aren't u speshal. lol speshal." I can spell. Seriously.. "L comes b4 N. Know y? Cuz u AREN'T special. Know what else comes before N? M. Why? Cuz I AM SPECIAL. FUCK OFF WHITE BOY."

By this time, thinking about all the dumb things to say to Near, I was giggling like a maniac, laughing to myself as I lay there on my back, nibbling at my chocolate. I didn't want to get up, but I managed to force myself to sit up with a yawn. Why was I yawning? It was only 8:03. I took another swig of rum and decided I'd had enough. I didn't want to get myself stock-raving drunk. This buzz was good enough.

But as I stood, I realized I'd misjudged the stuff. I checked to see that almost half of the bottle was gone. I'd drank that much? Oops. Standing had given me a bit of a headache. I should save some for later.

I paused to think about that as I placed the bottle back into the freezer. Wait.. save it for what? For when Mat got back with the eggnog? If Mat came back? Which, by this time, I was convinced wasn't going to happen. I laughed. And then, I um. I think I went crazy. Because the next few moments were pretty much a blur.

I remember slamming the freezer door shut again. I remember a dull ache in my foot as I kicked a cabinet and the clinking of silverware as I grabbed a knife and stabbed a few things, leaving it stuck somewhere as I made my way to exact my wrath upon the rest of the apartment. I remember screaming, crying, tearing things down, beating something.. pressing play again when The Mat... I mean, MAN in the Iron Mask ended, watching it again, crying harder and grabbing my phone one last time. He wasn't going to come back...

_Mat! WTF Seriously! You SAID YOU LOVED ME! YOU LIAR! I FUCKING HATE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF! BITCH! BASTARD! FUCK OFF AND DIE!_

I shoved a few chocolate bars from my view, causing them to spread out across the floor as I cried myself to sleep.


	14. Mat VII

Part 14: Mat

10:30 pm. That is the time that I finally pulled into my parking spot back at home. I'd smoked the rest of my cigarettes in the store, and after I'd flipped out on one person who tried to tell me to stop, they didn't argue any further. In fact, I got a free pack of cigarettes. And the eggnog was magically discounted. (8D!)

I yawned as I locked my door and climbed the stairs to the apartment, a bag in each hand and four cartons of eggnog. Much more than we needed, but I mean.. discount. By discount, I mean they gave me two of them free. So we can finally have OUR OWN DAMN EGGNOG PARTY.

I trudged to the door and put my key in the lock. (lol sexual). I wasn't sure if Mello was sleeping already or not, though I was sure he'd probably waited up to beat my head in. But as I opened the door, I was greeted with a scene that made my heart skip in fear.

I held my breath as I took everything in. The tv was fine, the clock was gone.. shattered plastic on the floor, the couch overturned.. For a moment, I'd thought someone had broken in and I was afraid for Mello's life. But I remembered the door had been locked.. and I remembered who I was thinking of. If someone had broken in, they'd probably run out moments later screaming for their life, if it hadn't been taken.

Cautiously, I moved into the apartment. Mello was sleeping on the other side of the knocked over couch. In my blanket? ...Shirtless? Hmm.. very interesting. Although now I was quite thoroughly confused. What the hell had happened he-?

I blinked then, noticing the chocolate bars strewn across the floor. Now I was concerned again. Mello hadn't.. killed himself waiting for me to come home, had he?! No. He wouldn't do that. I set the eggnog down and tossed off my gloves, falling to my knees beside his body as I grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. I was sure he wasn't dead, but I wanted to just double check to make sure he hadn't _tried._ No overdosing or anything. But no, his pulse was normal. I sighed in relief, and wasn't too surprised that he hadn't awoken to my touch. Not exactly the world's lightest sleeper, him.

Well, at least he was alright. I moved to the kitchen to place the eggnog in the fridge and, um... that's when I became aware that I would be facing certain impending doom of some kind when my sleeping beauty awoke. I really don't think I want to know what had happened while I was away.

The cherry pie from a couple of days ago was on the counter, along with another large cherry pie... and both of them had been quite thoroughly stabbed. Yes. _Stabbed._ I gulped slightly and pulled my goggles up to my forehead to survey the rest of the damage. I almost stepped on pieces of broken ceramic and cookie dough that had been left on the floor and the knife that had obviously been used to stab the cherry pie (because there was cherry pie filling on it) was sticking out of the ham.. and several holes were stabbed into the tinfoil covering the ham as well.

I cleared my throat and removed the knife, placing it in the sink and finally placed the eggnog in the fridge. Then I went to observe the living room again. Mello in the middle of the floor, couch overturned, chocolate bars on the floor, shattered plastic, undoubtedly from the missing clock... my games all covered with Mello's blanket? I rose my eyebrow. Okay.. that was very suspicious. And I was pretty sure I could piece together what had happened.

...Yes.. I was very sure I knew exactly what had happened. Because the DVD menu of Man in the Iron Mask was playing on the television screen.

Oh, great. He couldn't have really thought... ....... (Well.. he _is_ blond.. hmm.)

I sighed and turned off the tv, going into my room to take off my boots where I was greeted with more unpleasantries.

I found the clock...

And the lights I'd put up in my room were also torn down. ...Definitely getting a car charger.

I figured if I wanted to spend any time at all with Mello this evening, I'd better wake him up and get this over with. Besides, I was rather concerned about him, and I wanted to straighten out whatever he'd put into his brain. So, with a deep breath, (X.x; God, help me!) I moved into the living room and gently rolled Mello over. And I bit my lip.

I could see the faint traces of tear streaks down his cheeks in the dim light from the tv. And his lips parted slightly as I moved him. I winced as his breath reached my nose. Alcohol. The rum... great. "Mello, you idiot.." I grumbled to myself as I brushed his bangs from his face. "_Mello._" I said a bit louder, in his ear. And then I was forced to chuckle. Were we really going to repeat the other day? Just how often did he dream about me, anyway? It was rather flattering.

"Nngh.. No, Mat, my turn.." His turn? Did I want to know? I smirked. I know it's terrible, but I couldn't help myself.

I bent to his ear and murmured back, "Not until I'm done with you, Mello.." To which he moaned in response. Despite the fact that my certain death was near, this was amusing.

"Mat.. don't leave me.." He whimpered, and I was surprised when he actually reached out and wrapped his arms behind my neck. I wished he weren't off in some slumber land at this point. With a sigh, I tugged him up and held him close, placing a kiss below his ear. "Mello. I'm right here. Open your eyes." I wasn't completely sure I really wanted him to open his eyes, but maybe whatever dream he was having would quell whatever rage he'd had earlier? I could hope. I'd already had a bad enough day.

Mello sighed in my ear and began to kiss along my jaw. I was (getting turned on-) I mean, very glad that I was the one trying to wake him up. Would he do this to anyone else who'd tried to wake him in this state? Better not.

"Mello," I tried to say again, though it came out in a husky purr. Why couldn't he do this all the time while he was sleeping? That would be very interesting. "Mello. _Wake up._ I'm home." I tried again. Ah, success.

He pulled back and blinked his bright teal hues open to look at me, just staring at me for a moment. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I'm home."

He stared another moment before... he pounced me. And not in the good way like last night.

"WHERE in the _living flying fuck _have you been?! Do you have any idea how fucking crazy I've been going here, worrying, wondering where the fuck you were?! I thought you'd just up and fucking left me, Mat! What the fuck is wrong wi-" Oh, fuck that shit. As he was speaking, I plucked my cell phone from my pocket and pressed it against his lips, glaring just a little.

"See that? Dead. All fucking day. I tried to contact you around 1 o'clock. My day has been a living fucking hell since then. I got four things of eggnog and I'm hungry as fuck and we have an hour and a half left of Christmas Eve. So shut the fuck up, and let's eat."

He blinked at me, and I heard him growl from behind the plastic of my phone. I growled right back. "Don't, Mello. Do _not_ start. I have had the day from hell and I really don't want to hear it right now." But of course... He shoved my hand and phone from his lips, glaring right back at me.

"Where the fuck were you? WHAT took so long?!"

A conspiracy, I considered telling him. "Half of LA being out of eggnog, two accidents, a fucking police chase and a store locking me in, telling me and everyone in there that we couldn't leave until the storm was over." I stared as his eyes went wide in horror.

"MAT! You got into TWO accidents?!" He exclaimed. In that moment, I wanted to tell him yes. But he'd see that my car was fine, so I couldn't say that.

"No," I sighed. "Two happened right in front of me not even 30 minutes apart." He stared at me for a moment.

"You're never leaving the house again."

"Mello, don't be dumb."

"I'm not joking, Mat! I almost had like five heart attacks!"

"It's your own damn fault for being a fucking idiot!"

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously! What the fuck, Mello! I can't believe you'd honestly think I would just fucking leave you for no reason! What the fuck made you think that?!"

"Well, what was I _supposed_ to think?! I'd called the hospital, you weren't there. Your phone was off. I texted you 8 million times with no reply, _nothing_! You either ran off or died, and I couldn't figure out which fucking one it was. And I doubted you'd been injured or died cuz the hospital would have told me. So the only other reasonable explanation was-"

I didn't let him finish. I didn't want to hear that other "reasonable explanation." So I shut him up the best way I knew how. By pulling him to me in a kiss.


	15. Mello VIII

Part 15: Mello

I was speechless, really. Needless to say, my heart had lifted in my chest at the sight of him. I was extremely surprised to see him home, but very very glad. Now I didn't have to worry, and he didn't smell like perfume. I wanted to cry all over again, but of course I couldn't. I couldn't let him see that. Even though.. I could still feel tear streak patterns on my cheeks.

It took me a moment before I pulled back from his sudden kiss and I took in a deep breath, glaring down at him as he glared right back up at me. "Fine," I finally said. "Whatever. Let's eat, then." I moved to stand but he held my wrist. As much as I didn't want to give in to him right now, I could feel my body defying me as he pulled me back down to him. "You said you were hungry." I sighed, looking down at him and resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow at the look he was giving me.

"Uh huh.. but the food can wait.." He smirked up at me, and pulled me down to place his lips to my neck. I could see what this was. Trying to butter me up so he could escape beatings, huh? Not going to happen. (Even though that did turn me on.. a LOT. Damn being a nymphomaniac! If you're not a nymphomaniac, do not turn into one. Trust me. It's a terrible weakness.)

"The food _can't_ wait any longer. It's all cold by now. So get your ass into the kitchen and make a fucking plate." I frowned and moved to get up again, but Mat clasped his arm around my waist, not allowing me to move as he pressed his hips up into mine. I hissed in a breath of air, biting back the moan that threatened to surface and gave him a hard whack upside his head. "NOW!" I growled, and gave him another good whack to make sure he wouldn't grab me this time when I went to get up. And he didn't.

I made my way into the kitchen and he followed, watching me too intently as I fixed us each plates, handing him one first. He put it in the microwave and helped me clean up the cookie dough and bowl, coming too close to me at times which I knew was on purpose. It was nice to know where he wanted the evening to go. But I wasn't going to give in anytime soon. (Or, I would try not to. Try _really hard_ not to.)

We put my plate in the microwave and cleaned up the plastic on the living room floor, setting the couch back into place and fixing the lights before finally settling on the couch to eat. Everything was lit, and we were sitting beside eachother in our own comforters. He frowned at me every once in a while, but I just sat and ate, pretending not to really notice.

We finished our food and set our plates into the sink. I told him to go sit in the living room as I cut him a piece of the bigger cherry pie, putting it on a plate with a few scoops of icecream. I grabbed myself a chocolate bar and poured us each a glass of eggnog. And then I had a thought. I know.. pure evil, but I couldn't help myself. With a smirk, I grabbed the spiced rum from the freezer and spiked his eggnog. Just his. I'd already had my bout with the rum. And this could be amusing, anyway.

So I headed back into the living room, the plate on my arm, the cups in each hand and the chocolate in my mouth. And tough as I was trying to be, I couldn't keep a tiny tug from curving the corner of my lips when his eyes lit up at the sight of pie and icecream.

"Aw, Mello! You're the best!" He beamed. Well, at least he still liked the pie.. even though I'd murdered it with that knife earlier. I sighed, sipping my eggnog as I watched him eat. Me? The best? No.. "The best" probably wouldn't have had the same trains of thought that I'd had all day. Or would they? Because honestly, what was I supposed to think? He had either died or left me. That was all I could think of. And if he hadn't come home tonight.. I might have even...

Well.. let's just say I don't think I'd have made it into the new year.

But then, of course, Mat decided to prod me about it. I knew he would persist. At the rate he was going, _he_ might not make it to the new year.

"Come on, Mello. I wanna know." He pressed. I shifted my eyes to glare at him. "I already told you, no. I'm not telling you. You're sure in a more talkative mood."

"Food. Does a body good." He grinned back at me. I glared at him. "Shutting up. Does a Matty good, too."

We'd been at this for a good twelve minutes. Finally, he turned to me. "Alright. Look, Mello. Seriously, I want to know just what you'd thought."

"Fuck off!" I barked back. "I already told you! I was worried, I thought you'd left, I called the hospital. I didn't know what to fucking think and I was pissed and upset. Get the fuck over it."

I fidgeted. He was staring at me. And I didn't like the look he was giving me. And after a silent moment, he finally came out with it.

"...You thought I was cheating, didn't you?" My eyes widened and I turned to him.

"What?! What the fuck makes you think that?"

"...The rum."

I rolled my eyes. "I already told you what I'd thought, Mat."

"Yeah, but you left that out. I know you did."

I sighed heavilly, clenching my teeth in anger. "ALRIGHT! I thought you'd fucking left me to go play with some fucking hooker. I thought you'd had second thoughts and decided you'd rather spend your fucking Christmas Eve with some pretty bitch rather than me. THERE. You fucking happy now?"

He took the last few drags of a cigarette, his expression not even changing. I watched him put it out. He licked his lips, and all was silent for a moment before he finally looked at me again. Right into my eyes, and said, "I think you owe me an apology."

My gaze hardened as I stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Come on. You totally do. I can't believe you'd even think that."

"What the fuck was I supposed to think?! I thought of everything! Not my fault that was included!"

"Apologize."

"Fuck off."

He made to dive at me over the couch and I was soon on my back, a hand shoving his face away from me as I tried to kick him off. "Get the fuck off me, Mat!"

"Fucking apologize! You know you owe me a fucking apology! All the shit I went through for you today, and you can't even say two little words to me?"

"How's this; GET OFF."

"You're really pushing it, Mello." I glared up at him. I what? A growl slipped from the back of my throat as my fist came up to punch at him. But he caught my fist, and had apparently realized something I hadn't. Because he pushed his hips down into mine and a queer grunt escaped me as I surpressed a loud moan.

"You.. Get. Off. _Now._" My threat was rewarded with another push against my groin, and he quickly leaned down and bit my neck. I wasn't able to hold back the moan that time. "I'm not fucking apologizing!"

"I'll _make_ you.."

"Good fucking lu-AHHNN! DAMMIT, MAT!" He started grinding hard into me, nibbling at my neck. "You fucking cheater.." I breathed out. But I still wasn't going to apologize. I'd had a bad damn day, too. I squirmed, trying to get away again. But he grabbed me and shoved me back to the couch. "Fuck off, Mat!"

"How about I just f- nevermind." I rose an eyebrow and glared at him. I was certain that was an innuendo, and I was certain I knew what he'd meant to say. Intriguing, but I wasn't in the mood. I was still a little upset from earlier. Not completely, but I couldn't help it a little. Though really.. he was starting to cure that.

"Mat, get off!" I tried again, but it sounded more like a whine. Fuck. I was losing. I kicked at him again and managed to shove him off. I quickly scrambled off of the couch and gave him a swift kick in the ass. He sat up and glared at me.

"So that's it, huh? I thought we were going to have a nice Christmas Eve together, and now just because I had the worst fucking day ever, you don't want to even try. Nice, Mello. Thanks, really."

...Dammit. I couldn't deny that _that_ was true. All I had wanted was for him to be home for a nice Christmas Eve and Christmas. And now I was the one ruining it. I heaved a heavy sigh and straddled him there on the couch.

"Aww. You want me that bad, do you Mat?" I smirked. Of course I wanted him too, but. I think you know by now. (I wasn't going to say it.) My lips went to his neck as I began to grind against him, eliciting a satisfying groan.

Hm. Well, alright. So I was going to give in after all.


	16. Mat VIII

Part 16: Mat

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys. I'd intended to put up both Mat and Mello's chapters.. and halfway through Mello's chapter I realized I'd saved it over Mat's. So I had to completely rewrite this chapter. x.x But I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and again- sorry for the wait.**

_Finally_. My advances were working. At least that's what it seemed like. I even had a fleeting hope this might turn out to be somewhat romantic. ..A hope that lasted for all of 20 seconds.

Then he started biting.

I should have figured. Mello, always so violent. Seems like last night was the closest to "romantic" we'd ever get. Oh, well. I could live with it.

I growled as he nipped my jaw and gave an aggravated sigh. "Can't you just fucking be good for once? Santa's gonna shit in your stocking."

"We don't have stockings. Santa can kiss my ass." He fired back. I couldn't completely argue with that.. it was true..

I grabbed his hips and pushed myself up against him. He was teasing me, and I didn't like it. I didn't want teasing. I just wanted him. To hell with foreplay. With a hand kept around his waist to keep him from falling, I suddenly leaned forward, rendering us both on the floor. Mello blinked up at me, but quickly recovered. And I mean quick. Cuz he had my shirt off before I even had time to register the fact that we had made it to the floor. He'd already had his shirt off, so I didn't have to worry about that.

I leaned down to bite his neck, pressing my hips to his again. He moaned and grabbed my shoulders, leaning up to bite me back with a little growl. How cute. I shivered when his hand slipped down my side, and by the time I realized his intention, it was too late.

He grabbed me. I think you know what I mean by that. Yeah. He did _that_. And what's more, while the brat had me completely damn distracted, he flipped us! So I found myself with my back on the floor, staring up at a hot, shirtless blond who seemed determined to halfway rape me. Ok, not exactly rape me, but still.

He tore off my belt, tossing the accessory aside, and undid my pants. I thought I'd be helping when I brought my hands to untie his laces, but apparently he had other plans. I didn't even get the first lace loose before he glared at me and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head. Needless to say, by this point I was rather surprised. Pleased, but surprised. That is, until I realized what was going on here. And the words he'd spoken while he was asleep came back to me. His turn, huh?

....... Uh, uh. No. Someday, I'd let him take me. But not tonight. Nope. Not happening. Other way around, buddy.

By the time I got around to thinking that, I found myself groaning slightly, trying not to moan as Mello grinded his body against me. Why the hell was this man so hot? A few moans slipped past me. Was he trying to get me used to the idea of being on bottom? I didn't see that happening anytime soon. So I brought my legs up, turning us halfway before he realized that I was trying to get on top again.

He released one of my wrists to push my hips back down to the floor. And I was about to reach up and push him off when he suddenly brought his knee to my crotch. My eyes widened in surprise as he frowned down at me.

"Knock it off, Mat. I want top this time. It's my turn." Hnn. Just what I'd thought.

"Not tonight, Blondie. I want you.." My hand reached up behind his head to pull him down to me in a kiss. He allowed me to kiss him for a moment before pulling back and shaking his head. I cast him an almost confused glance.

"No, Mat. You had me last night. It's my turn." Grrr. He was going to be persistant about this. I merely glared at him and slowly shook my head. Then, to my surprise once more, he pulled back and stood completely before I even had a chance to grab him. I sat up and gave him a look that clearly read, 'WTF?!' Then he spoke again, his arms crossed almost like a kid throwing a tantrum. "I want top, Mat. Or the evening ends now."

I stared at him for a moment... and then.. I don't know what struck me as funny, but I started snickering. I couldn't help it. First of all, something about the way he said it was just funny to me. Secondly, I'd let him top when I decided I _wanted_ to let him to-?!

Surprised again.

Apparently my laughing at him had set him off. I blinked as he leaned down and grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet and shoving me through his bedroom door. He pushed me down onto his bed and was immediately atop me, kissing me hard, his hands splayed across my body massaging my skin, and pressing his entire body against mine. Okay.. so that felt good. But I was pretty sure I didn't want someone else in me.. even if it was Mello.

He bent to nibble along my neck and down my chest, then slithered down to peel off my pants. A little window... When he stood to come on top of me again, I grabbed his waist and turned to pin him to the mattress. He let out an exhasperated groan and blocked my face from trying to kiss him.

"Come _on_, Mello! What the fuck?!"

"You already know the answer to that, Mat. It's my fucking turn." I smirked.

"Yeah, Mel. It's your turn to get off first." He didn't catch on. And as he was trying to ask me what the fuck I was talking about, how he was supposed to 'get off' when I was the one on top of him.. I slipped my hands into his pants and took hold of him. His eyes widened with the realization and his jaw dropped. Of course, with that leather on I couldn't really do much. So I tugged it down from his hips, licking my lips when I discovered that he wasn't wearing anything underneath it again today. (Ttly turned on right now.)

I peeled off my gloves and took hold of him again even as he wriggled to try to get away from me. But when I finally started stroking him.. I had him right where I wanted. My little blond nymphomaniac couldn't resist these touches. He melted beneath me, moaning loudly as he clutched me to him, nipping my ear as he arched his body against mine. I couldn't wait to take him. Seeing him like this made me want him all the more. At this point, I was just waiting for it. Just waiting for him to cry out and lean up to whisper hotly in my ear, 'Do it, Mat.. Take me now, please!' I was ready to. I shifted my weight to relieve the pressure against my arousal, but Mello somehow caught on to me. I have no idea how he did this.. or maybe it was just pure fucking luck on his part..

Mello was amidst throes of ecstacy from my hand on him when he suddenly reached down with both hands. One halted the action of my hand on him and the other.. slipped right into my pants and took hold of me. Of all the things he'd done so far, this surprised me the most. I was completely stunned. "M-Mello??!" I nearly squeaked, shifting my hips a little. But he didn't let go. Instead, he leaned up and let a hot breath slip against my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Your turn."

I didn't have to guess what he meant by that one. His fingers were moving idly along my erection and I couldn't really argue. And so, as he leaned up to kiss me, I allowed him to roll us over. He let out a soft moan as he kissed me another moment before trailing his kisses down my front, taking off my pants and tossing them aside. His lips returned as he'd done the night before, placing soft kisses to my inner thighs that made my erection ache so bad..

"Mel.." I whispered, but I didn't have to ask. I sucked in a deep breath and held it as the tip of his tongue crept slowly up the underside of my shaft. All that breath fell out in a loud moan as that tongue of his slipped over my tip, and he finally took me in his mouth.

My head fell back to the mattress as his lips, tongue and hands worked their Mello magic on me, and I pulled myself up onto my elbows to let a hand go through his hair. His hands returned to massage my thighs.. creeping lower.. and low- wait.. what?!

But again, by the time I realized (because I was so wonderfully distracted,) it was too late. Sneaky. Bastard.

I cried out in shock and slight pain as he slipped a finger inside my entrance, probing gently. But after a moment.. the sensation of it combined with everything else he was doing..

Well, I wouldn't argue for the moment, but his fingers were the _only_ things he'd be sticking in me!

...But it actually wasn't too bad. I mean, hell.. had me writhing on the mattress, anyway.. though I wasn't exactly calling his name. (More like cussing him out...)


	17. Mello IX

Part 17: Mello

He really thought he was going to have me tonight? Fuck no. Not fair. I wasn't going to take it. Yes, it was amazing, and a part of me even wanted to let him top me again.. I really did enjoy it. But I wanted him to know what it was like.

...That, and him putting up so much of a fight was just pissing me off. I had let him take me. He could sit back and fucking try it.

When I felt I'd prepped him enough, I slipped my fingers out of him. He lay there quivering on the mattress as I continued to suck hard on him, my thumb trailing up and down the underside of his member. I already knew he was going to try to resist this. Taking him was not going to be an easy mission. I sighed, my tongue flicking over his tip a few times. He sat up again and let his hands grip tightly in my hair as I dragged my tongue over him. I couldn't help smiling at the low moans that escaped him, and I finally brought my lips to his, straddling him with the intent of pushing him back to the mattress.. but his body went rigid. He wasn't budging. I growled and bit his lip and he pushed at my shoulder until I released him. Then he tried to pin me on my back again. I wasn't having it. If I went on my back one more time I knew I would probably just let him have his way. But that wasn't in my nature, to be perfectly honest. I was never one to give up easily. It wasn't going to happen now either, now that I had my goal set. I wanted him to scream my name the way I'd done just last night. It was his turn.

"Take it like a man, Mat." I joked. "Stop being a bitch." I glared at him, though not too harsh. But it seemed my little jab had hit a nerve. The glare he shot back at me was murderous.

"Do not. Fucking call me a bitch." He frowned. And I knew I should have stopped there. But.. for some reason.. I couldn't.

"Oh, is that why you won't let me top? You'd feel too much like a _bitch_?" I shot back. And then I stood up, giving a shove to his shoulder. "You know what? Fuck it. You're so used to fucking all kinds of bitches anyway, I guess it's natural you wouldn't want to feel like one of them. You probably pretended I was a woman when you fucked me last night, anyway. Fuck this." Now I was quite angry. I left my room, heading for the kitchen and a chocolate bar when I heard him coming up behind me.

I sighed, figuring he'd just go into his own room and seethe. But no. He grabbed me from behind and slammed me against a wall, caging me there with his arms. We glared at eachother again. Some fucking Christmas this was.

"How _dare_ you say that, Mello!" He nearly yelled in my face. "After I fucking told you that I love you, you'd think I would imagine you as a woman while we were having sex?! Obviously, I know full well you're not a woman. But I've still fallen in love with you. I love you for who you are - except when you act like a fucking asshole like this."

Excuse him? "Oho. An asshole?" I laughed. "Oh, is that what I am to you? Really? How fucking reassuring. I'm so flattered, Mat, really. You can get the fuck out of my sight now." I snapped, and placed my hands on his chest to push him away from me. But he pressed me back against the wall again, his body against mine. I glared at him.

"I want my damn Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve is over since 25 minutes ago. Get over it."

"Mello-" "I. Want. Top." I interrupted, glaring at him again. He took in a deep breath, letting it out in a heavy, aggravated sigh.

"....No."

"Then fuck off." I pushed him away and continued toward the kitchen. I could hear him coming after me again. I let him. I let him follow me into the kitchen, and when he came up close to me I suddenly turned and pinned him against the refrigerator, kissing him forcefully as I let my hips grind against his.

Caught by surprise, his eyes widened and he let a small groan slip, but his hands went to stop mine as my hands went to his hips. He began to move me backward. I knew our kitchen enough to know what was behind me. The table. Just before we reached it, I sidestepped. He caught himself on the table, but not before I was behind him. Before he could recover, I slipped my tip along his entrance, teasing as I put one hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up.

He hissed in a breath, craning his neck to look at me over his shoulder. I smirked at him before easing myself inside. And he was cursing at me the entire time.

"Mello! Agh, I'm gonna fucking kill you! Shit, that fucking hurts!"

"You'll get used to it. Stop whining like a fucking baby."

"Shut the fuck up, Barbie." I closed my eyes. He knows I fucking hate it when he calls me that. And so, just to spite him, I jerked my hips to thrust hard into him before I was even fully eased in. He cried out and swore at me again.

"Oops. Slipped." I frowned. He peeked over his shoulder at me.

"See? You can't even fucking do it right. Just let me -" I didn't want to hear the rest of that. I started moving inside him, and he didn't bother to finish.

It was lovely when he got used to it. The way he growled and gripped at the table, moaning and calling my name through gritted teeth. ..Alright, maybe that wasn't particularly the way I'd wanted it exactly, but it was good enough for now. I leaned forward, biting along his back where there were still marks from my nails on him yesterday. Just to remind him how mad he'd made me, I bit them on purpose.

And also.. to spite him more...

I didn't let him come close to finishing once he got used to it. I rocked him against the table, paying very little attention to his re-aroused hard-on and not too long after he finally started moving in time to meet my thrusts..

I stopped. And then I pulled out.

And then I walked away.

And... I was too content with myself to remember that Mat is very good at espionage for a reason.

He snuck up behind me and pinned me to the wall again, face to face, and I got de j'a vu from one of my dreams as he kissed me and lifted my leg to his hip. He wasn't exactly very happy with me, though. How did I know? Well... he muttered the words, "You fucking prick!" Before he kissed me. This was interesting.

"Prick, huh?" I asked between kisses. "If you don't do something with your 'prick,' I might decide to do something with mine again.."

He growled at me and I cried out as he thrust himself inside me without any warning at all. "AGH! _Fuck_, Mat! You fucking - Nnn! _Idiot!!_" That was all I managed before a strange state of half bliss, half pissed-off came over me. Him taking me against the wall was 8 million times better than in my dreams. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before letting a hand grip in his hair. "Ahhn.. _harder._" I hissed in his ear.

"What was that, Blondie? You want me to stop?"

"Mat.." I took in a deep breath and whacked him upside his head as he suddenly stopped moving altogether. Retaliation. "You fucker!" I growled, and pushed my hips into his. But he held me to the wall so that I couldn't move. And it was around that point that I realized we were running around the house naked, fucking eachother all over the place, and... it was really fucking cold in our house. I realized this because I began to shiver. And I knew Mat noticed that I wasn't shivering in anger or anticipation, because his eyebrow arched as he was staring at my chest.

He sighed and slipped his arms around my waist, carrying me into his room. He retrieved both of our comforters and placed them over us as he crawled atop me again. Truth be told, I couldn't believe we were still going. (But that doesn't mean I wanted to stop.) And by this point, I wasn't going to fight for top (at least for the rest of the night...) But I was still going to let him know that he wasn't going to get it like this all the time.

Words, however, escaped me as he slipped inside me again, moving as though it were our first time tonight. I wrapped my arms around his back, dragging my cold fingers along his skin. He stiffened, his eyes wide as he hissed in a breath.

"Jesus, Mello! Your hands are _freezing_." He frowned. And I slapped him. (It surprised him as much as it did you, trust me.) "What the f-"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain, you jackass." I sighed. He licked his lips and sighed before dipping his head to nibble my neck. He took my hips as he began to move within me again, starting at a pace that had me moaning in under five seconds.

"Say my name, Mello.." He murmured in my ear. I bit his ear in return. Say his name? I'd been screaming it for the past two days!

"Shut up and move.." _Ohh, yes.. Don't stop..._


	18. Mat IX

Part 18: Mat

**A/N: Wow. When they said "Life throws you lemons," You weren't expecting 2.(insert percentage here) pages of it, were you? Please accept this as part of my extended apology for my extended leave. My family and I just moved and were out of internet for longer than expected. Sorry, guys. ~Mello -(P.S. I write like this because my drawings aren't good enough to make my own douji lmfao. So here. Douji in written form.~)**

'Shut up and move' didn't sound anything like my name, but it sounded good enough to not ignore. I complied. I brought his leg up to my hip, licking my lips as I watched his lips part, his back arching up to meet me when I hit him at the new angle. This was what I'd wanted. And interestingly enough, it seemed like Mello wouldn't always put up that much of a fight for top. I hoped not. I liked him here, beneath me like this, moaning and crying out for me. So fucking hot.

I leaned down to kiss him, muffling some of his moans until he couldn't concentrate on the kiss enough and had to lean his head back, still moaning. I loved that I could make him do this. Making love to a nymphomaniac is the shit. Trust me. Especially if moans turn you on.

My lips went to his jaw and his neck, and I was rewarded with a new depth on him as he brought his legs to latch around my waist. I moaned out his name in his ear, which I'm not even sure he heard over his moans.. which I was sure our neighbors _could_ hear. Not that I cared. Merry Christmas for us. Muahaha.

I could tell he was still trying to be angry with me. But it wasn't working too well. By now, he'd probably forgotten what he'd gotten himself worked up about, anyway.

I let my thrusts slow a bit as I focused on driving as deep into him as I could go. At least he wasn't cold anymore. Beads of sweat lined his forehead, and I was sure they were on mine as well. He gripped my hair and leaned up, licking and nibbling my neck in a rather uninhibited manner. (I.E. He slobbered all over me lol). It seemed like he was liking this. But I suddenly had an idea that would allow me to take him in this manner and he could still get top.

"You still want top?" I muttered, wrapping my arms around him. I rolled over so that he was atop me now. But he whined, panting as he nipped my jaw.

"Mat.. I can't move.." Really? He was lying, actually. Maybe not too much, but he did manage to pull himself up enough to kiss me, and then he slowly sat up on me, rolling his hips experimentally. I bucked my hips up to his and he gasped before finally slipping up and down on me. I let my head fall back to the pillow. _This_ I could definitely deal with. If he said 'top,' and meant this position..

Oh, baby.

He seemed to enjoy this position, too. His head lolled back as he let out a soft moan, one of his hands slipping up on my stomach. I think I found my favorite position. (Though I still liked missionary with him, too. Damn his hotness.)

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard my name fall from his lips in a lovely little moan. It made me smirk. I moved my hips in time with his, though I felt like I wasn't doing much. But he was loving it. And frankly, so was I. I licked my lips as I watched him moving in my lap, my eyes focused on one thing that wasn't receiving attention amidst all this. But with as much ecstacy as he was in, I was honestly afraid he'd fall over if I took hold of him like this.

... So I rose my knees up behind him so he could lean against them, and _then_ I took hold of his neglected member, making him cry out loudly as I just rubbed his tip for a bit.

"MAT! Don't- don't do- _Ahhnn! Oh, my- AHNN!"_ I quirked an eyebrow as he gripped the bedsheets, shuddering as he leaned back against my legs.

"Keep going, Mello," I breathed, and he shook his head, though he moved his hips a little. But he hadn't come yet, and neither had I. (Though I was certain he must be really close.) So I rolled us over again and began thrusting hard into him, my thumb still playing on his tip. I knew he was close.. I could feel the precum dripping down his shaft as I began to stroke him again.

He dragged his nails relentlessly down the sore skin of my back.. which hadn't honestly hurt too badly before. But it would definitely hurt tomorrow. But for now, while it was ongoing and therefore not _too_ painful, I kind of liked it.

But more than that, I liked how he was crying out for me, shuddering, his body under mine and his soft lips on my cheek as I moved against him. I was so wrapped up in him that I almost didn't even realize the sudden warmth when he released between us. And as I bent to kiss his neck again, my own release came. I shuddered against him, moaning loudly in his ear. He wrapped his arms around me, the both of us panting as we fumbled for eachother's lips in the dark.

Now I was happy. "Merry Christmas, Mello." I breathed out. He sighed and chuckled slightly before giving me a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Mat. You fucker." He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him before getting comfortable atop him, tugging the covers close.

(Hours Later)

Sunlight. Awww. Groan. I yawned, turning my face on my soft Mello-pillow to look away from the small window in my room. Mommy, I don wanna wake up. Fuck school. Srsly. Mat comfy. Go awaaayyy! I wrapped my arms around Mello's waist and nuzzled my cheek against his chest. I was about to drift off again when I felt his hand in my hair. I blinked my eyes open, peeking up at him and smiled when I saw him looking down at me, watching me.

"Morning, Mello-yellow." I yawned, stretching at the same time he did. He fell limp afterward, back into the mattress. But I blinked myself awake. "Oh yeah! Hey, Christmas! Come on, Mello! Time to open your presents!" Heh heh. His face when I said that.. He looked like he was surprised I'd thought of him. I guess it still hasn't really dawned on him that I've been in love with him for a good while now. He'll get used to it soon enough. He tried to keep me in bed a few extra moments, but I was too excited about giving him his gifts. I jumped up out of bed, the cold morning air reminding me of (ahem) some dampness...

I bit my lip and looked down at myself, then peeked back up at him. He had a big smirk on his face, and was trying not to laugh.

So we showered first. Then it was time for presents.

We each went into our own rooms to retrieve eachother's gifts, and it was at that moment that I knew how Mello had felt earlier when I had mentioned presents in the first place. Yeah.. I was a bit flattered that he'd thought of me too. I guess this really would take getting used to, for both of us.

I took the wrapped gifts from my drawer and tugged on a pair of pants before heading into the living room to meet him. And I laughed when I saw him. He was trying to play my video games again.

N O. . . . **W A I T**.

......... **O.O** .........!!**!!!!**!!_!!!$#%!!_!!!!#!!**?!?!*$#?!**

**HOLYFUCKOMFGNOWAYHOLYSHITISTHATREALLYTHEFUCKINGNEWSUPERMARIOGAME?!?!?!OMFGJAKL;FJS;ALGJDKGAKLS;F**

"MELLO!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!! OHMYGODYOU'RETHEFUCKINGBESTHOLYSHIT!"

I think I scared him a little. He yelped when I pounced him, nearly tackling him from across the room. But he laughed and patted my head.

"Better you to try it out than me. I don't want to kill all Mario's lives and then you have to.. start all over again or something. However that thing works."

I grinned, chuckling. Oh, he was good. I'd been so wrapped up with other things I had actually completely forgotten to reserve one! I could kick myself for forgetting my BFFL Mario. Omg.

Still chuckling, Mello wriggled beneath me a little to reach for a small bag which he held up for me. "Here. This, too. Merry Christmas, Mat."

I laughed, taking the bag and handing him his two small bags. "Here you go. Merry Christmas to you too, Mel." He smiled and leaned up to give me a kiss that he'd probably originally intended to be a small peck.. but he came back for more. After a moment, I let him sit up so we could open our gifts. Honestly, all I needed was the game. I was sure he knew that. So I had no idea what else he'd thought to get for me. .... I'd give a few guesses, but I really had honestly no idea. So I looked at him and smiled. He was waiting for me to open my stuff first. With a sigh, I reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. Two, actually. Cologne.

"Ooh. What's this stuff?" I opened the boxes, sniffing each. I liked the Jordan one. It was pretty sexy.


	19. Mello X

Part 19: Mello

"I really like the Jordan." I smirked when Mat gave the stuff a second sniff. He nodded in agreement, smirking back at me.

"I'll be sure to wear it around you, then." "You'd better." "Oh, I will." "Good. Now keep digging." I grinned, biting my lip as he arched a brow at me.

"Keep digging? What else did you shove in here?" I sighed, rolling my eyes as he licked his lips, placing his hand back into the bag. Then he looked at me and arched an eyebrow. Had he found it? I hoped I'd gotten the right one..

"Well? Pull it out, Mat. You just gonna sit there and pet it in the bag?" I pouted at him and he smirked at me.

"That sounds awfully dirty, Mel." This man. I rolled my eyes again and leaned over to whack him on the head. "Just take the fucking thing out of the bag!"

"Owww!!!" He frowned and finally pulled out the little fuzzy green and white mushroom with the smiley face. Judging by his second excited outburst, I'd gotten the right one.

"OH! Fuckin sweet! A 1Up! Awesome!!! For my car?! YES!!!!" He pounced me again. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You are far too easy to please." I chuckled. But then my eyes widened, my face flushing as he placed his lips to my neck and murmured in my ear, "Oh yeah? So are you, you know..." I sighed and shoved him off of me, sitting up and raking my fingers through my hair as I glowered at him. He was smirking at me. My face was probably still red. Asshole.

"Go ahead and open yours, Mello." He smiled, peeking over at me as he reached out for his cigarettes and lit one up. He leaned forward, watching me. So I shifted to make myself comfortable on the floor as I turned to place before me the two little bags Mat had given me. I sighed and reached into one of the bags. As I pulled out the first thing I touched, a smirk spread across my face and I looked Mat in the eyes. A giant Hershey's bar.

"Mat, my darling. You know me oh so well." I chuckled, giving the bar a playful bite with the wrapper still on. Oh, I couldn't wait to dig into that. Milk chocolate... I might be drooling right now. Forgive me. I reached back into the bag before I could start a puddle on the floor. These two bags were probably full of chocolate. It would be good enough for me. Mat knew that. I smiled as I pulled out a few more chocolate pieces, but then my eyes widened in surprise. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked to Mat in confusion. A box? I tilted my head and pulled it out. My eyes were still wide when I saw the white box. The gold print across the top read Leather King. My favorite leather brand. I looked to Mat again, absolutely speechless.

"Well? Pull it out, Mello. You just gonna sit there and hold it in the box?" He smirked, twisting my words back at me. I blinked and cleared my throat, opening the box as I wondered what he could have gotten me that would fit in a small box like this.

I gasped when I saw it, and then a slow smirk spread across my face. I looked back to Mat, pulling the leather choker from the box and dangling it from one finger. "You trying to tell me something, Mat?" I asked, leaning forward to kiss him. "Do you want me as a lover, or a pet?"

He laughed, placing his hand to the back of my head to hold me in our kiss a moment longer.

"Hmmm. Both?" He chuckled, and took the choker from my fingertip. It was a thin, soft leather with a small silver buckle. I held my hair up as he put it on me, watching him. It made my heart race to watch him.. he was concentrating on the choker, but.. the way he licked his lips..

I licked my own lips as he finished fastening the choker. My hair fell back to my shoulders as I shook it out, watching him as he watched me right back.

"Hmm." He nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Well.. I'd pictured it on you with your vest and everything on, but.. somehow, I think it looks better when you've only got on your pants and the choker. ...Yeah, I like that look a lot."

I had to be blushing. Damn him. He told me to hurry up and dig through the other bag. I complied. I reached into the second bag, laughing when I pulled out more chocolate. Then I was surprised again.

A breath escaped me when I pulled out the thick leather journal. It had to be at least an inch and a half thick. "Mat.. this is beautiful.." I flipped through a few pages. They had that old look to them, tinted a creamish-yellow color. I loved it. It even came with a pen.

"Ah, well.." Mat began, flicking his cigarette into an old can he used for an ashtray. "I figured.. you're always reading all kinds of books. Maybe you'd want to write one of your own someday. You were always amazing in the literature classes we had back at Wammy's."

I smiled. Yes.. I did enjoy writing my own small pieces every now and again. But I had a good idea as to what I would use this for. This was too good to be used on some nonsensical small fiction. I would write of something important.. something to keep L's memory alive.. He, and another from Wammy's that I had admired. ...Hm. Yes, that's exactly what I would do with it.

"Keep digging." I blinked out of my thoughts. More? Still?! I gave him an odd look and stuck my hand back in. And my eyes widened again. I could faint. ANOTHER Leather King box?!

"Mat! What's _this_?!" "Open the box, you fucking idiot." He laughed. I glared at him and opened the box, pulling out another small leather strap. "Another choker?"

"Armband." He corrected. Ooh! An armband? Pretty sweet. I slipped it onto my right arm, examining it best I could. It felt nice. I liked the softness of the leather. "Mat.. how did you know my favorite brand? And my favorite kind of leather?" I asked. He didn't answer me. Just smiled and kissed me. I sighed, kissing him back and climbed into his lap. He purred as I cupped his face in my hands, kissing him deeply. I growled slightly when he wrapped his arms around my waist. My body is definitely far too sensitive. Damn it.

... AGH FUCK I wanted to do it again!!!! And it did not help in the least when Mat licked my neck. I gasped, letting out a soft moan. He should know better by now!

"Mello.. you look even hotter with those on than I'd pictured. Damn." He murmured, taking a last drag of his cigarette before putting it out.

I licked my lips and sighed, shaking my head to toss my hair from my shoulders as I smirked at him. "Yeah, well. You know. It's hard when you look as amazing as I do. Everything looks sexy on me. Sorry. Get used to it." I grinned. I was kidding, of course, but only kind of. Everything _leather_ might look sexy on me, anyway...?

"I disagree." What?? I rose an eyebrow. He'd better have a good excuse for that...

"I think everything looks better _off_ you." Very good. Veeeerrrryyyy good.

"Yeah? Well, you too, Mat." I chuckled. I licked my lips and kissed him again, wiggling just a little to try to bring his body to the same happy level that mine was in. He rubbed my hips and I moaned in spite of myself. My breathing was speeding up and I sighed against his lips as I pressed my hips to his, smirking at the low purr that came from him in response.

His name escaped me in a husky murmur as his hands slipped over my body.. my back, my thighs.. How does he do this to me? Nevermind. I don't care how. I just know that I couldn't be happier that we'd finally come to be lovers this year. The only thing I wished for every year at Christmas had finally come true. I was very grateful for the leather and chocolate he'd given me, but.. to have him... that was the best.

And yet somehow, amidst my blissful musings, my mood managed to be shattered completely. Because just as I was about to move in for another kiss, Mat's eyes suddenly widened.

"Mello! It snowed! Let's go make a snowman or something!" ....What?

"Mat," I mumbled, nipping at his ear. "Do I look like I give a flying fuck about snowmen right now?"

"Nah, come on, Mel! It'll be fun, let's go!"

Was I to be defeated in this? No love on Christmas because my lover wanted to play with snowmen instead of a real man? (Pretend you never heard that line. That is the worst thing I've ever said.) I sighed, pouting as he insisted, slipping out from beneath me and offering a hand to pull me up. I cast my gaze on him, full pout, and hesitantly placed my hand in his.

"But it's fucking cold outside, Mat." I frowned. ..A frown that was rather quickly replaced with suspicion as he smirked back at me.

"I know. You think I don't plan to warm you up later?" And then the bastard moved to take me in his arms, planting a kiss on my lips that sent all kinds of shivers through my body.

Yep. Defeated.


	20. Mat X

Part 20: Mat

Damn. Practically first thing in the morning and he already had me hot again? I was beginning to get the feeling that we'd be chafing before the new year came around. So, yes. I wanted to play in the snow. Kind of like cooling off.. except that I knew I'd be fucking tempted again once we got back inside anyway... (Damn him! WHY can't I keep my hands off him?! My hormones are conspiring against me.)

It took a lot of willpower to pull back from the kiss I'd pulled him into and tell him to go get dressed. I forced my body to move into my own room, pulling on an extra shirt and a pair of sweatpants under my jeans. On went my (awesome) vest, goggles, gloves, and boots. I came out of my room and smiled, seeing that Mello was all ready in a pair of jeans and his jacket. (I assumed he had more on underneath. He's not stupid, after all.)

(Except, of course, when he decides to go blowing himself up on 3rd rate tv, but that's a story for another day.)

And so it was with a smile and me taking his hand in mine that we headed out of our little apartment, down the stairs, and out of the building. Once we got outside.. we just.. stared for a moment. The sun glistening off the new white, untouched snowfall cast brilliant, colorful sparkles all over the parking lot. The parking lot, stacked with at least two and a half feet of snow. Wow.

Mello voiced my sentiment. "Wow." He breathed, a small smile on his face as his teal orbs took in the scene. Winter is my favorite season for a few reasons. This is one of them.

And this is another. A slow smirk spread across my face as I took a few careful, silent steps backward. (N1NJ4, D00D. N1NJ4!!!) I scooped a handful of snow, packing it lightly. Mello was still taken with the snow-glistening lot.. until my snowball hit his shoulder. I hunched over, pointing and laughing as he grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it at me, not even bothering to pack it into a ball.

"Mat, you jerk!" He growled as the snow flitted through the air like pixie dust, shimmering on its way back to the ground. (Wouldn't it be sweet if we were in the matrix, and you threw snow into the air and could pause it just to see it shimmer? And then you could jump into the air and do some crazy ass awesome flip over it and observe how the colors of the sparkles change from different angles, and-)

"OW!" What better distraction from babbling than a hot blond hitting you in the forehead with a packed snowball? I blinked out of my thoughts (I've been having a lot of personal thoughts lately, haven't I?) (The parenthases are attacking again.) (Lolololol.) (Sorry.)

As I was saying, (A.D.D. much?) I blinked out of my thoughts to see him grinning, chuckling to himself as he leaned over to grab another handful of snow. The war was on.

I grabbed up some more snow and ran for him, his eyes widening when he saw me coming.

"Mat! What are you-?" That was as far as he got with that question. I ran to him, grabbed his shirt, shoved the snow down and kept running, cackling like a maniac. There was a steady loop of swears emitting not too far behind me. I hid behind a car in the parking lot, peeking over the hood to see where he'd gone as I packed up two snowballs. He'd seen where I went and was heading right for me. I had to duck as a snowball whizzed past my head, almost catching me. I launched my first snowball to distract him and got him with the second one square in the chest. I'd have to move soon if he was going to just charge me. Probably to beat my head in for the snow down his shirt.

I was readying more snowballs when I peeked again. ..But .. he was gone? Oh, shit. This can only be bad news. Houston, Mat's got a problem.. (And is addressing himself in third person..?)

Well.. it wasn't too hard to locate him. There were only two sets of footprints in the snow. Mine and his. Mine led here to this red jeep. His led behind an old, light blue van. (Damn him for finding the better base!) Looked like I'd have to move.. I'd probably have to move a few times to confuse him with my footprints, then I could go back to my base of choice.

Strategy is fun.

At any rate, I now had five snowballs to carry with me to whichever bases I decided to claim in the name of Matdom! I looked over the hood to see if he'd made any moves. Nope.. still behind that van. Cheater. But no matter. I shall emerge victorious! MUAHAHAHA!

I studied the sides of the van for a moment, to see if I could spot his icy breath from any side of it.. see if he was waiting for me to come out. I couldn't see his feet, or his breath (because my own was clouding my vision a little..) So I decided to make a run for it.

I dashed to one side, nearly diving for a black mustang. I made it! I was closer to the van now, but I still couldn't see him. Damn. I crawled around to the front of the mustang. The van had been to my right when I'd hidden behind the mustang. This was a really good base. Now that I'd moved to the front of the car, I could see him if I peeked around it! But that was too risky. Carefully, I set my snowballs down and dug a little bit under the car. There.. now I could- HOLY SHIT! That bastard! He already had a HUGE mound of snowballs! And here I was sitting with only five...

Can we say "Fucked?" Yeah, cuz.. I was definitely going to lose this snowball fight if I didn't kick my ass in gear. Because, actually.. I could probably win this with five snowballs and a good strategy. Yeah. Seriously. What do you think I sit there with video games for? There's fucking strategy, man. You play your shit right and you are TEH MASTAH! (For realz, y0.)

So. To assess my situation; Basically, if you look at Mello and I as the chief commanders in this Snowball War and the snowballs as our soldiers, my team and I were severely fucked. ..I mean, outnumbered. I had a small band of volunteers and Mello had Sparta. BUT! I had FIVE snowballs.. and five is a lucky number for superheroes. (Power Rangers, Gundam Wing, G-Force, Voltron, Ronin Warriors..) Yeah. We could win this! (Even if my snowballs don't have Gundams or Megazords or suits of armor and all that...)

(LmfaoSnowballs with Gundams. MELTDOWN IN SPACE! MELTDO- *puddle*)

OH RIGHT. STRATEGY. Okay. So Mello was just chilling out there rebuilding Sparta. I had to take him down like the Three Musketeers and D'Artangan and Phillipe in Man in the Iron Mask. (Cuz I had five snowballs. Otherwise we'd ttly just be the three musketeers ftw.) (And D'Artangan.) So Mello = King Louis and his army.

Hmmm. Let's see. In MITIM, the musketeers charged head on. ..But they were charging people who looked up to them. In terms of that, I looked up to Mello a bit.

Okay, so maybe I was just a little too hyper to think of a good strategy. Fuck strategy right now. I'm going in. (Pls play Mission Impossible theme here.)

Around the back of the mustang again. Creep, creep, creep to the side of the van with my Power Rangers. Peek...

Mello, focused on more snowballs. I smirked.

"CHAAAARRRRGGGEEE!!!" I hollered, firing off a snowball at him. I startled the hell out of him. He yelped, jumping up and grabbing a few snowballs to throw at me as I continued forward.

Ok, so basically, my subconscious strategy had been to take over his army. And it was working. I advanced, launching the last of my snowballs. He still had plenty, of course. I took advantage of his supply. Soon we were mushing snowballs in eachother's hair, down shirts and pants and laughing together. This was fun. And I mean, we'd had fun before, but this.. to see him genuinely smiling and laughing with me.. Stuff like this makes me all fuzzy inside.

You know what I mean. Basically translated, I love him to pieces. I'd do anything for that rare smile on my blond. _My_ blond.

I blinked as I was greeted with a snowball to the face from said blond struggling beneath me. His cheeks and nose were bright red from the cold, his eyes glittering in the sunlight as he laughed, shoving at me to push me off when I shook my wet hair in his face.

"Knock it off! What are you, some mutt?!" He groaned, wiping his face of melted snow. He raked his fingers back through tousled, wet hair and sighed as I allowed him to sit up a bit. He was still smiling as he looked into my eyes, a hand tangled into his hair. "Alright, Mat. I'm really freezing my ass off now. And probably a lot of other parts, too. Can we go back inside now? Hot chocolate sounds really good..."

I grinned. "Chocolate sounds good to you anytime." He smirked back at me. Of course he couldn't deny that. Still, I was frozen too. And hot chocolate really did sound good. So I stood and helped him up, and we headed back inside.. sopping wet and cold.


	21. Mello XI

Part 21: Mello

**A/N: Oh, come on. You knew it was gonna happen again. (I.E. I couldn't help myself. I think I have a problem lmfao.) Enjoy~**

Holy shit. I had not realized how cold it was outside. After a certain amount of snow I start to just wish it would go away, but.. standing outside with Mat that morning.. It made me remember why I love the first snowfall of winter. The way the sunlight shimmers over the smooth snow like diamonds in a white field.. it's rather lovely. It's kind of no wonder they placed Christmas on the 25th of December. (Even though our Lord was not born on Christmas..) A lovely blanket of snow like that for our Lord and Savior's birth _would_ make it seem like an angelic miracle.

I smiled to myself as Mat and I headed back up the stairs to our apartment, tracking dripping water all over the place. A shiver passed through me as an icy drop trickled from my hair down the back of my neck. Despite the freezing Christmas morning, I had to admit that had been fun. A lot of fun. That was something that I knew would be etched into my fondest memories for a long time.

Well, honestly.. _all_ my fondest memories.. are with Mat, anyway...

I yawned as he opened the door, taking my hand to pull my lazy body into our home. A groan passed through my lips as I let myself fall against him. He caught me, of course, chuckling down at my face which was probably bright red from the damn cold.

"Well, well. I caught a Mello. I wonder how much chocolate is stored in this one?" He grinned. My eyes turned to peek up at him from his vest and I sighed. "Shutup, Mat.." I mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his neck to help keep myself up as I yawned again. How could I possibly be tired? I was freezing and wet and clinging to a hot body belonging to my lover who'd promised to help warm me up after we came back inside. Of course, I had also promised hot chocolate.. so I should help warm him up first, I suppose.

He kissed the top of my head, causing me to smile as I moved from his arms into the kitchen to get started on our hot chocolate. The scent perked me right back up. I was wide awake again. I fixed us each a mug of hershey's white hot chocolate. (Oh, God, that stuff is sooo damn good..) .............................................................................................................................

(Sorry, I was drooling.)

I brought the mugs into the living room where Mat was setting up blankets on the couch. He'd changed into a pair of sweatpants and had brought out my favorite pair of drawstring pants for me to change into as well. My eyebrow arched as I noticed that it was the only thing he was wearing.. pants. And the only thing he expected me to wear.

"Is this what you consider warming up? Wearing as little clothing as possible?" I smirked, shaking my head as I set our drinks on the coffee table. He handed me the pants and instructed me to change before I caught a cold. How sweet of him. (Even if I don't like being told what to do..) I sighed and headed into my room and changed, coming out without a shirt on. Yes, it was fucking freezing, but Mat had promised to warm me up. I'd decided to ride on that.

He smirked up at me as I moved to sit on the couch beside him, taking the mug into my hands to warm them up. That felt nice. It smelled better, though. I licked my lips, afraid I might be drooling, and took a few sips. Nice and warm. I looked over to Mat, who, um. Seemed to like the hot chocolate a little too much. His face was nearly buried in the mug as he took a big gulp.

"Mat, you idiot, you'll burn your tongue!" How could he stand to do that?! The stuff wasn't piping hot, but it was hot enough. I'm pretty sure he just lost a few taste buds. He blinked and turned to look at me, flashing me a little smirk.

I think I drooled again, but for a completely different reason. Now, you see.. if you've never had Hershey's white chocolate hot cocoa, let me explain to you why I like it so much. I'm sure you've picked up that I'm a tremendous chocolate addict. Milk chocolate is my favorite, and white chocolate? Well, usually I won't touch the stuff. But this hot chocolate mix? It may be white, but it has such a heavenly taste.. not at all like white chocolate. Better.

So.. seeing traces of this delicious concoction in the form of a moustache atop a pair of delicious lips? Yes.. I was drooling.

I cleared my throat, licking my lips as I leaned closer to Mat. "Hey, you um.. missed a little.. let me help you with that." ...Don't judge me. I couldn't help it. The situation screamed 'Lick me!' I had to rectify it. I let my hand fall softly to the back of his head as I leaned in and dragged my tongue slowly across his upper lip.

"Hnn.." Was the purr-like response I received. And I was about to pull back when I felt his arms slipping around my waist, pulling me closer. That did it. I would have to find out, someday, how he does this to me. How one faint touch makes my body beg for more of his. Because.. Well, because this had never happened to me before. And honestly, the fact that he could do this to me.. I loved it, but at the same time, it confused me. Not that I cared much about why my body reacted to him this way. As long as he was the only one.

"Mat.." I murmured as he tilted his head to kiss me. His hands were skirting my skin, sending shivers through my body. At least he'd kept his promise. I was suddenly very, very warm. A sigh escaped me as he kissed me again, and I was vaguely aware that I was moving backward. Only when my back hit the couch did it register in my mind. And Mat was between my legs within moments, pressing himself against me and causing my breath to catch in my throat. These pants were too thin to be messing around like this! I could feel _all_ of him. He pushed his hips into mine again, grinding against me. I couldn't help the little moans that started coming from me as I clung to him.

I leaned my head back into the couch cushions as he continued to take me through our clothes. I wouldn't be able to take this much longer. I needed him, not fabric friction. I groaned, gripping his shoulder and leaning up to nibble at his neck, working my way up to his ear. "Mat.. here, or the bedroom. Either way, I need you. In less than ten minutes." I licked my lips as he let out a soft groan and hesitantly backed off of me. He held out his hand to help me up and I forgot all about that delicious hot chocolate on the coffee table. I took his hand, helping to pull myself up and followed him into his bedroom.

I was about to turn to face him, but his arms went around my waist from behind. A smile crossed my lips as I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and his lips found their way to my neck. I placed my hands atop his as they began to slide down the skin of my hips, dipping between my waistband and down.. down..

"Mat.." I was already lost in him. I barely even registered that I had whispered that. My body pressed back against his, feeling his erection pressing against me. I sucked in a breath as he let his hands take hold of my own arousal, stroking firmly. Yeah, this was better, but.. "Mat..." I felt like I was probably getting annoying, but I didn't care. He _knew_ what I wanted! He was teasing me! He chuckled against my shoulder, pulling his hands from my pants and walking with me toward the bed.

"You're so needy, Mel." He smirked, climbing atop me once more. I glared up at him.

"I am not. You just fucking tease me too much." He laughed at this and bent down to nip my ear, his hands sliding up my arms until his fingers interlocked with mine. He kissed down the side of my neck to my collarbone and I suddenly _felt_ as needy as he was accusing me of being. It wasn't my fault I needed him like this! If he wasn't so hot and tempting and fucking sexy and a fucking sex magnet.. then I wouldn't be like this.

"A tease, am I? I can be a tease, if you want me to be.." Was I going to have to hurt him?

"No, Mat! Knock it off, just- Dammit!" I rolled him onto his back, causing him to give me a surprised look as I let my hands splay over his bare chest, kissing down his neck and chest.. all the while making sure to press myself against him just enough to spark a need for more. Me? Needy? I'd show him what needy felt like..


	22. Mat XI

Part 22: Mat

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, guys. Been busy. I'll try to step it up with these last few chapters and the bonus ones for you. -Mel**_

I couldn't help but wonder if there might possibly be another couple out there in the world who was as sexually attracted to eachother as Mello and I, but still had enough between them to hold up an actual relationship... like Mello and I. Cuz I'll tell you what.. I could definitely spend the rest of my life like this. A great sex life with my best friend and partner, who continued to be so? Someone who knew me in and out.. the _only_ person who knew so much about me. Mello was the only one. And for that reason, I knew that I was lucky to have had the balls (lol balls) to make that first move a few days ago. If I'd had to go much longer without this kind of life with Mello... I don't know what I would have done. Maybe started going crazy or something. I definitely would have raped him at some point, when I just couldn't take it anymore. But now I didn't have to worry about any of that.

I had him in my most favorite place - beneath me, on my bed.

Well.. that is, I'd _had_ him in my most favorite place until he'd rolled us over just a moment ago. I was sure I'd get him beneath me again soon enough. But for now, I'd let him have his fun. His hands slipped along my skin, feather-light touches sending shivers through me as I smirked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek. He pressed against me and my eyes widened slightly as I twitched, biting back a groan. Okay.. this was a good start..

And then he let his whole body press against mine. Except his lower half. Okay.. I could see what was going on here. He was going to try to get me going without getting himself going? I guess I could kind of see why he'd want to do that... considering it doesn't take much to get him going. (Because I'm awesome, of course. Muahaha.) His body against mine made me sigh.. skin to skin.. His head was on my chest, placing soft little kisses. I looked down at him and suddenly began to curse him in my head. Because his damn little plan was working. His hands and lips on me, his stomach pressed against my hardening bulge.. Yeah.. I was getting pretty turned on.

He let his tongue slip out, dragging a hot, wet trail up my chest, my collarbone.. up my neck and to my lips, where I held him for a moment, kissing him hungrily. I was about to roll him over.. and this is when he started surprising me.

"Touch me, Mat.." He whispered against my lips. I blinked but complied, kissing him again as I let my hands trail over his sensitive body. He let out a soft whimper against my lips and pressed his hips into mine, causing me to groan. He pulled back from the kiss then, blinking at me.

"Are you turned on?" Is the sky fucking blue? No fucking shit, I was turned on! He licked his lips and reached between us, palming my bulge and making my body jolt against him.

"Nngh.. Mello.." I groaned out, slipping my arms around his waist. But my blondie had other plans. I blinked in utter confusion as he slipped from my grasp, standing.

"There's something I want to try..." He smirked at me, and left the room after telling me to stay were I was. I sighed and lay back into my pillows as he went into his room. But then I glanced toward the wall in confusion when I heard him moments later in the kitchen. What the hell-?

Well.. when he came back into the room.. I was very interested in just what it was he wanted to try. He had a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of chocolate syrup. I pushed up onto my elbows, tilting my head. "If those handcuffs are going on me, I'd better be on my back..." I.E. I'm not letting him take me for a good while, especially after the stunt he pulled last night. But the smile he gave me said that he already knew that one. He licked his lips and set the chocolate syrup bottle on the bed beside my pillow as he climbed on top of me, his lips on my skin again as he kissed by my ear, his tongue slipping out along the skin there. Woah.. that felt good.

I knew the cuffs were going on, so I was ready when he cuffed me to my bedposts. I watched him as he did it.. watched him lick his lips in more than just concentration. I had the feeling I was going to like this.

With the cuffs on, he looked back down to me and gave me a long kiss before taking the syrup bottle into his hands. "Hmm." He smirked, tipping the bottle to drip on my chest and stomach. "My two favorite things.. chocolate, and you. This is going to taste like Heaven." He grinned, and pressed the top of the bottle closed, wiping off the excess chocolate and licking it suggestively from his finger. I couldn't help licking my own lips as he bent to hover over me.

His lips and tongue slid across my chest, sighs falling from his lips as he lapped up the chocolate syrup on my body. He was certainly enjoying himself, and being sure to press his hips to mine whille he was doing so. It was definitely keeping my blood flowing. I soon found myself wiggling beneath him, bringing my hips up to his. Of course, he made sure my body was clean of the drops of chocolate before wriggling my sweatpants down from my hips.

My eyes widened when he went for the bottle again. He couldn't mean to...? On my...?!

Oh, yes he did. And the shit tickled when it ran down the sides, but when Mello went to clean it off..

Holy shit. Hooolllyyyyy shit. "M- Mello!" I managed through clenched teeth. Had he no shame for the things he was doing to me?! His tongue traveling up my length, licking off the chocolate.. his lips taking me into that beautiful mouth of his, letting his tongue cause more mischief on my tip.. that lovely blond head of his bobbing along my length...

I came twice. And he made sure that my member was spotless of chocolate (...and.. yeah..) before settling himself in my lap again, his pants still on and his rear resting comfortably against my erection. I arched a brow at him as he lay on my chest, propped up by his elbows and looking at me. "Mat," he began, still licking his lips of chocolate as he set the bottle onto the floor beside the bed. "I'm going to uncuff you. But I want you to do me a favor. Okay?"

Eyebrow arch. "Um.. okay?" I agreed hesitantly. Immediately after I agreed, though, I wondered if I should have done that so quickly. I mean, after all.. This was Mello I was talking about... he can be pretty unpredictable.

He licked his lips and bent low to my ear, sucking the skin beneath it before whispering hotly, "...Take me from behind..? Please, Matty?"

How could I pass up a request like that? I turned my head to kiss his jaw, giving it a little nibble. "I think I can manage that.." I chuckled. He kissed me, releasing me from the cuffs as he did. My arms were around him almost instantly. He sighed as I tugged the drawstring of his pants, sliding them slowly over his hips and off of him before tossing them aside.

Finally. I had him beneath me again. Yes.. I'd take him from behind like he'd asked me to, but first.. well, I just wanted him beneath me, in all honesty. Remember how I said this was the one part of our relationship I wanted some control in? ..I think I might be on a little power trip. (MUAHAHAHA! MELLO! YOU SHALL BE MY BEDROOM SLAVE!) ..... (Okay, maybe not exactly like that, but, um....-)

Anyway, I was thoroughly enjoying, as always, the soft moans falling from his lips as I copied what he'd done to me a few times before.. coming up his legs, kissing the insides of his thighs. He pressed his head back into the pillows when I did that. So hot.. and he was getting rather hard, too. How do I know? (Well how could I not? Hello, it was right next to my face lol.)

His body arched, craning slowly at tantalizing angles as I let my lips linger on his thighs for longer than I'd intended. It was his fault for .. fuck, I forget. I'll um.. get back to you. But it was his fault, anyway.

I pursed my lips, thinking of kissing up his stomach before flipping him over, but then I thought of how I felt everytime he started kissing my thighs. I needed him.. and he never hesitated to give me what I needed. He knew. And now that I'd teased him the same way.. well, I couldn't very well leave him hanging, could I?

I peeked up at him, giving him a soft smile when I met his curious gaze watching me. I licked my lips, cradling his member in one hand beside my face and tilted my head to give him a slow, long lick. His head fell back and I could hear the small sounds as he held back a moan. Hmm. Yeah.. I hadn't done _this_ for him yet, had I? Well. His turn.


	23. Mello XII

Part 23: Mello

My tongue slipped out to wet my lips as my fingertips curled in the fiery lockes of Mat's hair. This wasn't what I had asked for, but for now... I'd let it slip. It felt good enough to not complain about. I looked down at him, settled there between my legs. He was looking right back at me. His smile made me give him a small smile in return until he did something that made my head fall back in absolute pleasure.

He was going to... give me a...-? Well. This hadn't happened yet. As previously mentioned, I was not complaining. His warm tongue on me felt good. Really good. I don't care if I _am_ sensitive, there's no way this could be an over-exaggeration. His wet lips curled around the side of my erection, slowly creeping up along its length as the tip of his tongue pressed along every inch on the way. I shivered, trying very hard to not bring my legs up for fear of squeezing him between my thighs.

"Mat.." Was the whisper that strained from my lips when he took me into his mouth. Was this what it felt like each time I did this for him? How did he control himself so well? Because I was failing in that area. When his hot mouth took more of me in and his tongue started in on the fun, I cried out and reached behind me to grip the pillow. He peeked up at me again and I could feel his lips curve into a smirk as he watched me whimpering beneath him. He let his hands caress feather-trails down my sides, which succeeded in enhancing my pleasure. I could get used to this.

My back arched from the mattress as he continued, doing everything he could think of to make me writhe in absolute ecstacy. And everything he thought of worked. He knew my body so well already... how the lightest brushes of his fingertips in sensitive areas would have me begging him for more.

And now he'd figured out how to do it with his lips and tongue in another area. I think it would be safe to say that he pretty much had complete control over me in the bedroom.

It wasn't much longer before my thighs began to shake. I was moaning loudly, gasping for air, and Mat's hands were securely holding my thighs down to prevent me from bucking into him. I started calling his name, trying to warn him that I was close. If he didn't stop.. I was going to release, whether he'd moved or not.

But then he looked at me, and I felt him smirk against my member again. That look.. he _wanted_ me to? ...Yes. He wanted me to. So be it, then.

I reached out for him, gripping his hair again as I let go with a groan, making a mess that he willingly began to clean up off me. I'd done this to him, of course, but somehow I was a little surprised watching him do it. I guess when the tables turn, it's always a bit interesting to see what happens, hm?

I sighed, letting my head fall back to the pillow again as he finished lapping up my little mess, causing me to squirm as he licked in certain sensitive areas. I blinked up lazily as he crawled over me, pressing his lips to mine. So this was what it was like to taste yourself on another's lips and tongue. Interesting.

My arms curled around his neck, holding him close as he settled atop me, deepening our kiss. His hands continued to play at my sides, and I knew he was just giving me a little break before doing what I'd asked of him. I appreciated it.

After a few moments, I turned my head to the side, nuzzling his neck and placing soft little kisses which caused him to chuckle at me.

"Let me know when you're ready, Mel." He murmured, nuzzling me right back and kissing by my ear.

"I'm ready." I whispered back. I'd had a long enough break, and he needed it as much as I did. "You're hard again." I observed, reaching down to gently stroke him as I licked his neck.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious. I've been wondering what that cumbersome rod between my legs was. What would I ever do without you to point that out to me?"

"Shut the fuck up, Mat." I couldn't help laughing at his silliness. My boyfriend is a fucking nut job. ... Heh. My boyfriend... (...I'm _not_ blushing.)

He gave me a lopsided grin and set to work on me again, kissing and nibbling from my jaw down to my neck as he let his hips grind against mine. I honestly hadn't really expected that to get me going again so quickly, but I was proven wrong. One push of his hips had me moaning again, clawing at his back. I bit his ear, nibbling as we lay there moving against eachother until he couldn't stand it any longer.

He kissed me before taking my hips and rolling me onto my stomach. I propped myself up on my elbows and knees, hugging the pillow beneath me. I was a little nervous. I don't know if Mat somehow sensed that or not, but he seemed to be stalling just a little for my sake, and trying to get me to relax more. His hands were still moving along my skin, rubbing my legs and trailing down my back which made me arch away from his fingers. It was pleasing, but it also tickled.

"Hnn.." He sighed, licking his lips. I felt him shift his position and expected him to enter soon. Instead I felt his tongue on me again, right at the underside of my - um - balls.. and slipping up toward my entrance. My eyes widened at the sensation and I shivered, gripping the pillow.

"Mat!" I squeaked out, unable to move at all. His firm hands were holding my legs.

"Calm down." He muttered before licking me again. I whimpered. "We don't have any lube.. so unless you want chocolate syrup in your ass, just.. bear with me a minute."

It was reasonable. Still, I growled a little at him as he continued. He gave a soft moan as he slipped his tongue inside my entrance, making me moan as well at the vibration his moaning caused. After that, I think he was just continuing unneccessarily just to make me squirm. His tongue wiggled inside me, causing stifled moans as I bit into his pillow.

He chuckled, realizing how anxious I was getting. And I felt him shift again, placing a hand on my hip as he finally guided himself inside me.

My eyes glazed over a bit at the sensation. He was in. I heard him let out a soft groan as well as he slowly slipped himself deeper inside me, pausing every few seconds to let me get used to him before continuing. It felt.. interesting, taking him in from this angle. I rather liked it. However, I didn't find this position to be particularly amazing until Mat had finished inching inside of me.

My eyes shot open once he was completely in. I swear.. he had hit some nerve that sent some odd wave of ecstacy so intense through my body, I couldn't even comprehend it. He moved away from it, pulling back as he began to rock slowly against me. But he wasn't hitting that spot again.. not yet, anyway.

I sighed and moaned contentedly, moving back against him as he tried to hold back and not move too fast for me. But by this time, I was more than comfortable with it. I didn't mind if he moved faster. In fact, I wanted him to. "Mat..." I murmured, pressing back hard as he moved to thrust inside me again. And then I cried out. There it was again! That spot... Oh, God... "Wait.. don't move..." I managed to choke out. I knew he was probably giving me funny looks, but he was starting to understand as I moved my hips on him, wiggling a bit and groaning out with each movement. That sensation was so intense, it nearly knocked the breath from me.

I was more than pleased when he caught on to what I was doing. He took my hips and started rocking against me again, moving a little faster than he had been before and thrusting as deep as he could with each movement.

My breath caught in my throat. Yes.. he had it! "Oh, God.." I moaned out, casting the pillow out from beneath me and resting my head on the mattress, gripping the sheets. If anyone wanted me to be quiet, they could stop hoping for that now because that was not going to happen so long as Mat kept this up.

And now he was moving faster, thrusting hard. And hitting that spot with every single thrust. I honestly thought I could die from this pleasure overdose. My cries were louder than they had been any time we'd previously done this, and I was barely aware that I was even making the noises. I grabbed the pillow again, burying my face into his scent as I tried to muffle my cries.

"Fuck! Mat! Nngh.."

That's about the extent of my vocabulary at the moment.


	24. Mat XII

Part 24: Mat

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. And sorry the last part is rushed.. I'll explain after this chapter. x) Muahaha. Enjoy.~**

Oh, fuck yes.. oh _damn_ that's good.. keep that up, Mello... _Ahh, yes!_

Oh, shit. Hi. Ttly distracted right now. Kind of in the middle of the best sex ever. Yeah, remember how when Mel was atop me and I said I'd found my favorite position? I think I lied. Because _shit._ Now? The cries falling from his lips with each motion I made.. Nothing could beat that.

My hands gripped his thin hips, clinging to my sanity as I pounded into him, hitting him at just the right angle each time to make him cry out and scream my name, begging for more. All those corny stories you hear about 'his lover's cry was like music to his ears' and shit like that? They're.. pretty much right. There's nothing I'd rather be doing than hearing Mello cry out like this, more than he had any time we'd done this so far.

He was gripping the pillow again, one arm stretched out and his forehead on the mattress. His moans were muffled as his hair slipped from his neck. I slowed my pace a bit, concentrating on taking him over the edge when he tossed his hair back and peeked over his shoulder at me. He was panting for air, his eyes filled with lust and something else as he licked his lips at me. When I met his gaze and gave him a soft smirk and he smiled back at me, I knew what else was in his eyes.

Love. And I know we'd said it to eachother, told eachother that we'd loved the other for years now, but in that instant I learned the difference between having sex and making love. (Shut up and let me have my mushy moments.)

Cuz, seriously. I mean... it was just... Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but - even though we'd given eachother plenty of looks during our little (ahem) sessions, there hasn't been one we'd shared like this. One that was accompanied by no words but said so much. Those kinds of looks exist, man. When you get one, you'll know.

While he was looking at me, I was still thrusting into him and I watched his facial expressions change with each movement of my hips, but his eyes never left mine, even while he was whimpering his pleasure at me. I leaned forward and placed soft kisses to the soft skin of his back, my eyes never leaving his either.

"Mello.." I whispered, my voice too much a window to my current emotions as I slipped a hand from his hip and took hold of his hand. He gripped my hand in return and propped himself up a bit with his other hand.

"Mat," He breathed out. He licked his lips again as my hips began to move faster against him once more. And then he said it. And I smiled when he said it. I couldn't help myself. My blond Mello, moaning and gripping my hand, managed to breathe out through those tantalizing lips, "Mat.. I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. Yeah, it had meant a lot when he'd said it to me on the couch just days ago. But.. here? Now? Like this? Somehow, it meant a lot more.

"I love you, Mello." I returned the sentiment. It was the first time I'd said it seriously to him, and I meant it with every fiber of my being. I love him. So much it hurts. Why else would I follow him halfway around the world? Why else would I do whatever he asked me without question? Why else would I stay by his side, no matter what? There was no other reason. Love. Even in every jab we'd ever thrown at eachother, every joke, every punch, every fight, and all the peaceful moments, all the silence, the closeness, the company, everything. It had always been there. Why had it taken us so long to realize it? (Some geniuses we are, huh?) (Thanks again, Leonardo DiCaprio. LOL.)

So, yeah. There we were on my bed, the sounds of our moans, the bed creaking, and our bodies coming together the only sounds in our apartment.. which sounded damn good to me. I came, nearly collapsing against him as he buckled beneath me. We lay there for a moment, shaking together. I pulled out and he turned onto his back, pulling my face to his and kissing me deeply.

"Fuck, Mat.." He muttered before kissing me again. "That... that was..."

"Amazing?" I supplied with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah, I know."I grinned with a modest shrug of the shoulder. He rolled his eyes at me and I chuckled, leaning up to kiss his chin before he kissed me again. I was content enough to just lay there for the rest of the day, pressed against him. Cuddling like this. But after a moment, my eyebrow arched and I peered up at him curiously. His heartbeat had started speeding up and skipping. "Mello?" I asked, a bit concerned. He was looking at me and biting his lips, his cheeks a slight shade of pink. He gave a nervous gulp and hugged me close, nipping my ear before he spoke.

"Mat.. I want to take you. ...The right way. Please..." Immediately, I flinched.

"Mello-" "Please, Mat." He begged again, and pulled me into another deep kiss, sucking half of my will out of me. I moaned against his lips, my hand going to his hair as he pressed up against me, causing me to moan again. It took a few moments of hesitation, resistance, and hardcore Mello persuasion to get me to finally agree.

I lay back, watching him closely as he kissed down my chest, his hands never stopping on my skin as they travelled over my stomach, my sides, my legs, my thighs. I was still a bit rigid and I had my good share of doubts about this, but this was already so much more different than when he was angry with me. He was showing me that love I'd seen in his eyes. It made me smirk again, because I knew this was one of the few ways he _would_ show me. It's not his nature to be a sap like this. So I was rather savoring this.

He took his time to prep me, slipping his fingers in carefully until I edged him on further. It wasn't too bad... I let my hand move down to sift through his hair again and he cast that piercing gaze up at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he couldn't help laughing at me. I grinned as he crawled over me again, nibbling up my neck and kissing me as he eased himself into me. It hurt a bit, and I clung to him. His hands massaged my chest as he slipped further into me, pausing to let me adjust before proceeding. Just as we'd done the first time, he paused once he was in until I let my hips shift a bit. Then he started moving.

My eyes shot open when he started moving, and I stared right up into his face. I hadn't imagined.. I had no _idea_ how _good_ this felt! This is what all those women felt when I had them? More importantly, this is what _Mello_ felt? This is what had him screaming my name?

"Oh, shit.. Mel..." I groaned out, closing my eyes as I pulled him down to me, holding him close as he continued to rock gently against me. I'm pretty sure I'd still prefer top, but yeah.. I wouldn't mind this every once in a while. Damn..

He began to move faster and my eyes shot open again, biting his shoulder as he pumped into me, moaning softly in my ear as he held my leg by his hip. I wrapped my legs around his waist, calling out for him as he drove into me, a piece of my grip on reality slipping away with each thrust. How could he stand it when I hit him like this? It was too good, but too much at the same time... an odd sensation. ...One that he was hitting over... and over... and over...

"MELLO! AAHN!" I cried out, unable to take the pressure anymore. I clung tightly to him as I came between us, he following soon after and collapsing onto my chest, placing little kisses to my heated skin. I let my head fall back against the pillow, rubbing his back.

"How was that, Matty?" He smirked weakly, licking my neck.

"...Not bad.. you could use a few pointers from the master, but-" Uh oh.. Mello glare! "Just kidding, Mel. That was..."

"Amazing? Yeah, yeah, I know." I couldn't help laughing.

We lay there a while, catching our breaths as the day crept on, passing us by. I couldn't complain. I'd had the best Christmas I could ever ask for. Mello yawned, and I wasn't too far behind on that. "Naptime?" I asked. He nodded. I couldn't agree more. Though.. there was one thing on my mind that I was just curious about.

As we drifted off together in eachother's arms I murmured, "Hey... Mello?"

"Mhm?"

"......What are we doing for New Years?"

~*~

_Craving your body all through the night_

_Feels like I'm going through withdrawls_

_I wanna hold you, I want you inside of these arms_

_I'm dying to taste you I can't deny_

_Cant get it out of my mind_

_Please let me hold you_

_'Cause I need your lovin' tonight_

_Whenever I'm near you, my love just comes down_

_Whenever I see you, I just want you around_

_Cuz I wanna feel you, all through the day and the night_

_Whenever I'm near you..._

_It feels like Bedtime..._

**A/N: So there you have it, finally the end of Chocolate Kisses. I apologize again for the rushing of this chapter, but if I'd continued another chapter I'd have even more trouble ending it. As I'd said, I hadn't intended it to go this long. 24 chapters is kind of... big. LOL. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story. And yes, I did have a reason for centering Matty's last line... x) Not sure when I'll start the sequel, but I will, per request. And there will be more plot. I've already got ideas.**

**"Bedtime" lyrics by Usher.**

**See you all in the bonus chapters, coming soon, as I'd promised.**

**~Mello**


	25. Bonus Ch 1: Mat Decorations Shopping

**Bonus 1: Mat Decorations Shopping**

**A/N: Oh, yeah! Quick updates! WOOHOO! -Victory dance- Enjoy!!!**

Grooooaannn. Morning already. I really could care less about decorations. I mean, sure I didn't mind spending the extra time with Mello, but.. decorations?

Well, whatever. I guess it could be fun. So I yawned and pulled myself out of bed, tugging on my pants when.. it hit me. That smell.. My eyes widened.

Mello's cooking.

.............................................

Sorry. That pause was me drooling.

Forget my shirt. I wanted food! I dropped my striped shirt onto my bed, coming out of my room (not closet, you jerk) half dressed and sat in my spot at the table with a big grin. French toast.. and toppings.. I could rape this breakfast. (I know, that would be messy but.. but.. it's so good!!! You'd do it too. Come on, admit it.)

Mello peeked at me over his shoulder and chuckled, shaking his head at me. "So hungry you couldn't even bring yourself to put clothes on, Mat?" He asked. Oh, he just left it open so bad.. I had to do it..

"Yeah, totally. I'm not even wearing any pants right now either." MUAHAHA! SUCCESS! He dropped the spatula and whipped his head around to look at me.

"GO PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!!"

"Chill out!! I was just kidding! Like I'd come out here naked. I mean, I could if you really wanted me to-"

"Shutup, Mat!" HOLY SHIT. FLYING FRENCH TOAST WTF?!?! He threw a piece at me and it got me right in the face. I wiped my face with my hand and popped the french toast into my mouth. MmmmMMMMMmmmMMMmmmmSoooooogoooooood!

Mello shut off the stove and put the dishes in the sink, coming to sit at the table with me. He brought over a plate stocked with french toast.

Now.. there's something you have to understand about Mello. You may have already picked up on this from my previous writings, but in case you haven't.. my blond is addicted to chocolate. I mean ADDICTED. It is possible to get addicted to it, you know. It contains caffiene, and caffiene is a drug. So, um. The french toast toppings. The strawberries were normal. Syrup. Butter. Blueberries. ..Bananas.. seemed a bit of a stretch to me, but Mello seemed to like it a lot. I gave it a shot, and it was actually pretty good.

But the topping that made me shake my head. Mello had chopped up one of his bars into little chocolate chunks. Yeah, I shit you not. Bananas, chocolate chunks, and strawberries. His topping of choice. Was he fucking crazy? (Yes.) I was waiting to see him dump a bunch of sugar onto his plate.

Well.. he didn't do that, but he did pretty much cover the bananas and strawberries in chocolate. And then he muttered a curse to himself, got up, went to a cabinet and extracted chocolate syrup.

Well... That's my Mello. Just looking at his plate was giving me a stomach ache. I shook my head and ate my food.

After breakfast, we climbed into my car to head out for the decorations shopping. I had no idea what kinds of decorations he was thinking of, only that it better not involve any stupid little singing snowmen or Santas. I'd take his gun and shoot them, so help me.

"So... where to, Miss Daisy?" I asked, receiving a whack on the head. Probably for referring to him as a woman. Never fails. (Mello = Sensitivity +10).

"Hmmm... Let's try the Mall. They usually have a Christmas Outlet of some sort open around this time of year."

The Mall? "Isn't there some outlet building that overstocks with Christmas shit?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think I know the one you're talking about.. I just can't remember where it is.."

I smirked. "I drive by it a lot. Let's go check it out." He nodded and I started up the Matmobile. (..... Shut up.)

It didn't take too long to get to the outlet building. There weren't too many people in there, but it was still a good amount of cars in the parking lot. I found a spot and pulled in, shutting off my car and locking it after we'd climbed out.

Mello's eyes were wide. "Holy fuck.. this place is huge, Mat. Is it ALL Christmas stuff?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. I said I drive by it a lot, not that I hang out here after school. It doesn't look like a place that would have an arcade..."

Mello rolled his eyes and.. grabbed my hand? Well, I wasn't going to mention how awkward that looked, but it was certainly hard to hide my smirk. Even if he wouldn't go for a guy (especially one like me, cuz.. let's be real here, I'm not exactly special.) (Don't "Aww, Mat," me, I heard that.) -Anyway, even if he wouldn't do that, I'd be happy if he'd just hold my hand like this every once in a while.

I was too preoccupied in my thoughts to notice when we'd entered the store until that pinecone wreath scent hit me.. You know the ones.. they smell like cinnamon and spices. Yeah. The place reeked of it. (I guess "reeked" isn't the right word, it was a nice smell..)

We grabbed a carriage and headed up and down a few aisles, scrunching our noses at the singing snowmen and strange looking Santa dolls. He picked up one of the snowmen, looking it over. Was he actually considering it? I put a hand to my mouth, mimicking a walkie-talkie. "Mello.. step away from the snowman. I repeat- Step awaaayyy from the snowman!"

He cast me a look that plainly meant, 'Shutup, you idiot,' and looked back to the snowman. "I think I'm gonna get it."

My eyes widened in horror. "What?!"

"Mhm. Just so I can put it right beside your bed at night to watch you fall out of bed in the morning." He grinned evilly.

My jaw dropped at him. "Fine. Go ahead. See what happens. I'll put bows in your hair while you're sleeping!" Oh, ho. The look on his face went from Highly Amused to Mello Does Not Approve.

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I grinned, plucking a shiny red gift bow from a hanging rack of them. The kind with the sticky paper on bottom.

"Mat..." He warned, taking a step back. "So help me, if that shit comes in contact with my hair-"

"What? I die? Please, Mel, spare me the details. I just want to see how you'd look! Come he- hey!" Well! I hadn't expected him to take off running down the aisle! All this over a bow?! "Come back!" I laughed, chasing after him.

"Fuck off, Mat!" He yelled from an aisle or two away. Of course, not caring about what kids might be in the store. Mello. Tsk, tsk.

I walked past the next aisle, glancing down it. No Mello. Next one? No Mello. Next one? No Mel- ... No. Fucking. Way.

Did he honestly think I wouldn't see a fucking Mello-sized 'mannequin'? And where the fuck did he get all that?!

Mello had set himself up in a display, a white blanket cast over himself to blend with the scene... a green tinsel wreath with a red bow atop his golden head as he kept his head low and eyes downcast. Now.. in case you haven't exactly caught on yet, Mello's not exactly an innocent little fucking angel. So to see him pretending to be one? SPARE ME! Seriously?! (He looked like one of those girl angels too, though I couldn't say that aloud for fear of imminent death.)

So what I did was fall on my ass laughing. "YOU?! An _angel_?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I had to hold myself, trying to catch my breath as Mello tore off the disguise and headed right for me. I was helpless, unable to stop laughing even as I watched him grab and open a tube of wrapping paper.

Wait- _wrapping paper?!_

"Mel- What the fuck are you doing?!" I breathed out as he sat himself on my stomach. He gave me a smirk before grabbing my vest and yanking me up from the floor. (Woah. Mello in my lap. ...This was better than when we were playing video games!) (AHEM! I mean-) He was actually trying to wrap me in the wrapping paper?! "Mello!"

"What?? I always wanted a puppy for Christmas." He grinned.

"A puppy?!" I squeaked. His eyes widened and he burst out into laughter, dropping the wrapping paper and taking off again. Like I was gonna let him get away with this!

"MELLO!" I growled out, breaking free from the wrapping paper and taking off after the cackling blond. (Who, I'm pretty sure, has lost his mind. Maybe he's high off the pinecone wreath spices....)


	26. Bonus Ch 2: Mello Decorations Shopping

**Bonus 2: Mello Decorations Shopping**

Okay... Um. Well, I hadn't exactly planned for decorations shopping to go like this. At this rate, we'd probably be kicked out of the store soon, so we'd have to do our decorations shopping elsewhere. But for the moment? It was worth it. I mean.. sure, Mat laughs far more than I do, but it's not too often we get to have some fun together. Even though we were being absolutely bad, it was rather refreshing. And yes, I was having fun too, for a change.

Mat had almost passed by my aisle when I'd disguised myself as part of a lawn set.. If he'd passed me by I would have been able to escape in the other direction, but things had still turned out in my favor.

I skipped an aisle, heading down the one after it and came across some very interesting ammunition. Garlands. Tinsel. Confetti? I liked this aisle. (We would be kicked out of this place for certain, but oh well.)

I grabbed a few bags of confetti, ripping them open as I heard his footsteps. Just a few more steps, Mat. I got something for ya..

The figure came into view and I unleashed the confetti bag.

Only.. it wasn't Mat.

I could only stare wide-eyed for a moment at the rather peeved woman I'd dumped the bag of confetti on before she started in with the bitching and I started in with the running. To hell with apologizing. Not my fault she didn't know how to have a little fun in her life. I still had three bags of confetti with me and now Mat's location was a mystery. The only thing I knew for sure was he hadn't passed my aisle.

...So where was he?

.....Strategic bastard. Great. I had no clue what kind of aisle he might take cover in, or what he could possibly think of to get me first in a place like this. I heard the lady still bitching about halfway down the aisle I'd just left, so I doubled back to check on her from the back of the aisle. She wasn't bitching to security just yet, so I managed to sneak in and grab one of the puffy gold and white garlands and head back toward the direction I was certain Mat was in.

Only problem with this direction being I was pretty much at one end of the store. He had the whole outlet to hide out in and forge his crazy little plans. ...Unless he'd already been caught and tossed out. (Mat? I doubt that one.) So now the question was, where to find him?

I passed a few aisles before I was sure I had my answer.

I heard bags rustling. Plastic bags, like the ones I had my confetti in. Bags that aren't supposed to be opened in the store. I peered around the corner and sure enough, there was my bundle of stripes and fuzz opening a few bags of package bows. I couldn't help grinning to myself as a perfect song began to play for what I had planned. I was going to pounce Mat and get him with all of the confetti. "Jump" by Madonna began to play on the overhead speakers. I almost laughed.

Now Mat was totally preoccupied, grinning and dancing to himself to the song. I blinked, holding my position as I watched him for a moment. I think my face may have turned a little pink.

I knew Mat liked to dance, and I knew he danced in his room sometimes, but.. I'd never _really seen_ him dance. And fuck, I wanted to see him dance more. A lot more. The way his hips swayed to the music, his lithe body twisting at angles that were just taking my breath away.

He was beautiful. Hot. Very hot.

.... Fuck you, women. It's not fair. So very not fair. I think I just felt my heart breaking.

I pulled myself together, taking a deep breath and creeping up on my unsuspecting victim.

_Yes, I'm ready to jump, just take my hands, get ready to jump!_

Oh, I'm jumping, Madonna. I unleashed my arsenal of confetti right over his head and he spun, his expression clearly one of surprise even behind his goggles. I grinned, unable to contain laughter as he unleashed the bags of bows over my head.

Then he did something that absolutely made me want to murder him. Yes, I love him, but I was _this close_ to killing him on the spot.

"MADONNAAAAA!" He started yelling like a crazed fanatic. "OH MY GOD, MADONNA! HOLY SHIT, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MADONNA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! AND I LOVE THIS SONG! I'M READY TO JUMP, MADONNA, LET'S GO!" Then he started dancing obnoxiously, very unlike the sensual Mat I'd just witnessed. And people had actually started to gather. And a lot of them actually seemed rather convinced that I was Madonna.

"Oh my God! It IS Madonna! Holy crap! MADONNAAAA! OH MY GOD!"

Then people started screaming and rushing us with cameras and scrambling for papers and pens for autographs. There can be no way I look that much like that woman.

"MAT! You asshole!" I hissed and grabbed him by the vest, running through the crowds of people and out of the store, nearly tossing him against his car. I received a growl for that. I knew full well never to harm Mat's precious baby, but we needed OUT of this place, pronto!

He sighed and removed his keys, acting calm as hell like nothing was wrong and I wasn't about to be jumped by over thirty people.

"Hurry up, Mat!"

"I'm goin, I'm goin. Why don't you show some love for your adoring fans while you wait for me to open the door? I mean, come on, Mello. Look at how popular you are!"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, MAT!!" I barked.

"Alright, alright, already! Cool your jets, man." I took in a deep breath, debating whether or not to pull my gun on him when he finally opened the door and I jumped in. He peeled out of the parking lot, people still pouring out of the store after me and some hardcore fanatics attempting to chase down the car.

Congratulations, Madonna. You have dedicated fans. (Get them off of me.)

Once in the safety of Mat's car, I let my head fall back against the seat and wiped my face with my hand. "If you _ever_ fucking do that to me again, I swear I'll kill you myself!"

"Yes, Mello." He pouted at me, like a kid who knows he's done something wrong. I sighed again and muttered to myself as we pulled into the mall. Christmas Outlet it was, then.

We didn't have as much fun in the mall's outlet. We did decide on which kinds of lights we wanted, via testing. That was interesting.

We opened up as many different kinds of stringed lights as we could find and strung them all together. Then we subtly laced them all over the store, found an outlet, and lit up. We didn't have to hide our laughter because several other people burst out laughing as well when the two store attendants started rushing around like trapped mice, looking for where the yards and yards of lights were plugged into.

We purchased a few thin multicolored (still packaged..) lights and some blue icicle lights, and some little glass snowflake pendants. I figured that would be enough to make our apartment look nice.

On our way home, we passed a stand selling Christmas trees. We picked out a tree together and I had to convince Mat (by means of pain) to allow us to tie the tree on top of his car. (At least we used a tarp.)

Then it was another stop for Christmas tree decorations, and we were home free. We'd used up most of our energy at the other two stores, but we did have a little bit of fun testing our communication skills. Mat stood in one aisle and I stood in the next, and we used some of our coded speech to to see if we could position ourselves correctly to catch the glass ornament the other would toss from their aisle.

There were a few broken bulbs when we were done, but all in all, our communication's pretty good...

All in all, I also had a pretty good day that day. It wasn't very often that Mat and I got to share so much time together, working on this Kira case. I was always out on patrol and scouting work while he was cooped up hapilly at the apartment with his computers and such. I'd come home tired, make us food, and we'd have a bit of time together before going to bed.

Not like today. We were out, unleashing mischief on LA and having a blast doing it. (..Don't be a pervert, you know what I meant.)

After we had the tree and all our decorations, Mat insisted we go eat someplace. I agreed. I was starving. I let him choose the place, and couldn't help smirking to myself as he took us someplace nice. I know it wasn't at all like a date, but I could think it.

Although.. some of the looks he gave me across the table did make me shiver. Was he like this on dates when he took women out?

Stop thinking, Mello. Just stop there.

Anyway, dinner was very nice. After we'd finished eating, it was time to head home.

Time to decorate!


	27. Bonus Ch 3: Mat In The Store 1

**Bonus 3: Mat Stuck in the Store**

****

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long with these bonus chapters. We're almost at the very very end! LOL Here's the next Bonus section. Two parts for Matty playing in the store. I PROMISE the Shower section will be VERY soon. Apologies, and enjoy. -Mel

_I sat there in the middle of the aisle, perfectly still. Because if I moved, something was going to die. I felt my cell in my pocket and I think I felt a tear slip. Mello... all I fucking wanted was to be home with Mello..._

This had to be the _worst_ Christmas Eve ever. I know we had the morning to ourselves, but it would have been nice to have the rest of the day as well, not be out riding around among CA's worst drivers and LA's dumbest cops. I closed my eyes, aware that I was breathing deeply... trying to calm myself. I don't usually get mad. I don't usually get so angry that I need a circle of space around me to keep me from injuring something. But fucking dammit, I was that mad now. I don't even know if I could put into words how extremely stressed and aggravated I was at that point in time.

And so it came to pass that I pulled a damn cigarette from my vest pocket and lit up right there in the store, still breathing deeply with my lips pressed in a firm line. I was sitting there thinking to myself, shaking my head occasionally and a few people were eyeing me warily. I was hardly aware that I'd snapped at them when I blurted out, "What?! It's not like there's fucking bombs or gasoline or some shit in the fucking store that's gonna blow if I light up. You don't fucking like it? Then get the fuck away from me. You got the whoooole damn store. Go fucking play. Merry fucking Christmas.." I don't remember what else I said.. I started mumbling incoherently (I'm sure there were significant amounts of profanity...)

I was granted peace for only a few moments longer. I didn't know I had the ability to snap like this in me. No person or situation has ever tried my patience or pressed me so much as to make my temper compress into a coil that was ready to spring if it was tweaked. And fuck, did it get tweaked.

"Excuse me, sir-" A woman approached me. I was still sitting in the aisle. "There's a law against smoking in public places, I'm going to have to ask you to put that out."

"Lady," I drawled out, not even moving to look at her as I took another drag. Then I turned to her slowly, exhaling a steady stream of second hand smoke before licking my lips. "Maybe you should focus on the section of your job that states that you need to ensure the safety of your customers. Because so help me, if I don't finish this fucking cigarette.. And the cops can't get here. So you're stuck with me. Either I smoke, or things break. Take your fucking pick."

I took another long drag as the lady sighed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Sir, people may have asthma or allergies-"

"Then keep them in the fucking medicine section. There won't be a problem if they're not completely fucking stupid." And at this, I stood. I'm not usually one to make a scene... (...lol. Decorations...) But srsly. Normally, I don't like to make a scene. But my anger had given me some queer rush of adrenaline. Because really? Who could stop me? The cops couldn't come.

"HEY, YO!" I called out as loudly as I could. I couldn't be the only one in the store suffering from nicotine withdrawls. "This here is officially the smoking aisle. If you can't breathe around a smoker, then stay the fuck away. You die, it's your own fault."

"SIR! Please- There is no smoking in public areas, everyone, please-"

"Look, lady." I dragged the last of the cigarette and put it out on the floor, then I took another and lit right up again. She stared at me with wide eyes, apalled. "You have any idea what I've been through today? No. You don't. You ain't got a fucking clue, so if having a few fucking cigarettes is gonna calm me down and keep me from hurting shit, just let me _fucking smoke! Alright?!_" ... Wow, when did I get so loud?

Well, I succeeded in getting her to back away. None of the other employees dared approach me. I was beginning to think of breaking shit anyway. I suddenly had a lot of energy that had nowhere to go. Yeah... adrenaline. A few people joined me in the "smoking aisle," though they were wary to keep their distance from me. I guess everyone here officially thought I was psycho. Greeaaat.

I thought of asking to borrow someone's cell to call Mello, but that was a painful reminder that I couldn't get his cell number out of my own phone. I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair as I stared blankly down the darkened aisle. What was I going to do with all this fucking time I now had available, now that I was stuck here in this store indefinitely? I made my way to the front of the store (with my cigarette, and plenty of people still afraid to approach me,) and looked out the window.

What I saw made me lift my goggles from my face, my green eyes wide. I made a sound that I was barely aware of, something between a whine and a groan of utter dismay.

We were in a serious fucking blizzard. A white-out, even. All the other buildings around this store were out of power as well. And the only reason I _knew_ there were other buildings out there was because I'd seen them on my way into the store... because I sure as fuck couldn't see them now. I turned and slumped down against the wall, letting my head fall back against it, hard. I did it a few more times, just sat there banging my head against the wall in aggravation. (Not hard enough to give myself a concussion. I'm not _that_ dumb. X.x;)

I wanted to scream and beat something. I was still trying to calm my breathing. The cigarettes were only helping a little. My hands clenched and unclenced into fists as I sat there thinking to myself, about Mello, about the Christmas Eve we could be having, about the cherry pies!!! (ARRRGH FUCK YOU, MOTHER NATURE! HOW DARE YOU SEPARATE ME FROM TEH CHERRY PIES! WTF!!!) That made my stomach grumble, reminding me of the fucking awesome dinner I was missing out on. The dinner that Mello cooked. Which reminded me of Mello again, and how he was probably worried as fuck about me, and how he'd probably thought I'd died by now. He probably considered me dead hours ago, when he tried to contact me with no answer, my phone off. Dead.

I sighed, blinking lazily when I noticed someone approaching me. I arched an eyebrow. What kind of person would approach me after what I'd done so far? Maybe they'd been on the other end of the store when I flipped my lid. But when I looked up to see who it was, I became a bit confused. And when he crouched down in front of me, I couldn't help but smirk. A smirk that broke into a grin when the guy pulled out a cigarette and settled down, not caring about his dress pants or shiny shoes.

The store manager. Well I'll be fuckin' damned. He was about ten years older than me, and he let out a chuckle as he looked up at me. Well, this would be interesting. We sat in silence for a few moments just smoking before he started talking.

"I really shouldn't be doing this." He chuckled, looking at this cigarette between his fingers as he shook his head. He looked up at me and nodded his full head of dark hair at me as he raised the stick to his lips. "So. I've been told we have an unhappy customer. I've come to negotiate."

Negotiate? Wtf? I think I liked this guy. Amusing. "Nicotine's a demanding bitch." I agreed as to his comment that he shouldn't be smoking in his store. "As for negotiations? Pfft. Not much you can do in the way of that unless you have some magic fucking portal that can send me home."

"Tch. I wish. I'd be home, myself." He frowned, dragging again and flicking his ashes onto the carpet. "It sucks having to be open on a day like today. Got my wife at home with our kids - 8 and 10. At this rate, I won't even get to tuck them in. And then I've got to be back in this damn store tomorrow until noon."

I frowned, nodding. "Yeah.. that's fucking bullshit. I mean, it's nice to have some stores open for convenience on holidays, but it's not fair to the people who have to work them."

"Yeah." He nodded. "If people want to or they don't celebrate the holidays, that's fine. But spare the rest of us. It's not right. You know?" He sighed, shaking his head again. I felt bad for him, but not that bad. At least he'd only been stuck in a store all day.

"Oh, right," He muttered suddenly, as though he'd been forgetting something. He put out his cigarette on the rug and blew out the smoke from his lips, extending a hand to me. "My name's Arthur. Obviously, the twisted manager of this store. The lady who was talking to you, Sarah, seems to think you're a frightening terrorist." He chuckled with an easy grin. At least someone in this store didn't think I was totally crazy.


	28. Bonus Ch 3: Mat In The Store 2

**Bonus 3: Mat Stuck in the Store**

Part 2

"Peter." I supplied, deciding to go with the alias of one of my favorite superheroes. (I didn't have to give anyone my last name, anyway. ...And if I did, I'd probably still say Parker for the hell of it. Muahaha. Deal with my bad mood.)

"Peter." He nodded. "You look like a Peter. Well, Peter, what's got you so worked up here today? Sarah seemed to imply you've had a long day."

"Fucking Christ, you don't even know the half of it." I muttered, shaking my head. I took a long drag on my cigarette. Part of me wanted to snap at this guy and tell him to talk to me when he got a degree in psychology. But the rest of me reasoned that it might not be too bad to talk to someone.

So I took a deep breath, intent to let it all out in a gush. "My girlfriend told me to get eggnog this morning so I went out to get some. Every fucking store on the East side of LA-"

"East side? You came all the way to this side of LA just for eggnog?"

"...Yes." ...It was all I could think of to say. And saying it like that sounded kind of ridiculous. And he was giving me a rather incredulous look. "...We really want eggnog!" I defended, but Arthur chuckled and it got me to chuckling as well.

Let me just explain quickly why I said that Mello is my girlfriend. Don't think for one second that I'm ashamed of the relationship. I was merely saying that because I respect that some people aren't comfortable with homosexuality or bisexuality or what have you. So I said it just out of respect for the man's comfort level.

After a moment of us laughing, Artie urged me to continue. I told him about the accidents, the snow, my phone being dead and no way to contact Mello. I even told him about the police chase. Why not? Plus, he thought it was totally cool. It was pretty interesting talking to Artie. (I feel like calling him Artie, it sounds cooler dammit.) By the time I'd finished telling him everything, a half an hour had floated by. Employees from the deli and the bakeshop had started giving out free samples for kids and people who weren't going to make it home in time and hadn't eaten much earlier. Like myself.

Artie made a motion for me to follow him and we stubbed out our cigarettes, standing and brushing ourselves off. He offered me a drink from one of the soda coolers, pulling out a black can labeled "Rockstar" for himself. Hmm. I'd heard of those, but haven't tried one yet... so I pulled one out as well and started drinking it down.

"Hey.. this stuff's pretty good." I nodded appreciatively.

Artie nodded as we began to walk around the store. "Yeah.. this stuff keeps me going in the mornings." He grinned. We stopped over in the bakeshop to talk with a few of the employees there, and some cute little brunette gave me an eclaire. I found myself flirting a little, unable to help myself. (What? She was HOT.) But yeah.. it only made me remember that Mello would murder me if he saw me doing it. Maybe one of these days I'll try it in front of him, just to get a rise out of him. That could be funny. (Painful, of course, but still funny all the same.)

So now Artie and I were walking around the store with Rockstars and cake. Yes, cake. And we were acting like best pals, laughing, telling jokes and stories, and THIS ROCKSTAR SHIT IS GOOD OMG I was hyper as fuck!!! Running around sounded like a really good idea, even though I'd never really been one for sports or games. Artie was already breaking some rules.. why not have some fun doing it, I reasoned (ever the bad influence.) (We were ttly drunk on energy drinks lmfao omg asjlfjsa;f) IF I'M THIS HYPER AND HE'S THE STORE MANAGER THIS CANNOT BE GOOD.

So what did we do to help let off some of this energy? We gathered up a few of the younger employees, (the ones in their teens and any others who wanted to have some fun) and we all went into the back rooms where they kept stock and storage and all that. It was nearly pitch fucking black. We grabbed flashlights and played manhunt in the backroom. Yeah, I shit you not. It was so much fucking fun. I felt like I was on Call of Duty or some shit.

And things were flying. Toilet paper, toys, flashlights, dog treats... you fucking name it. Whatever they keep in stock in that store went flying at some point or another. (Just not the shampoos and shit.) But somebody did slip on a banana. We only laughed because they were perfectly fine. Otherwise that would have been a problem for poor Artie and the store. But they were fine.

It did, however, conclude the manhunt games in the store's backroom.

Instead, we played tag around the store where it was much safer. ( =D) More light. A lot of kids joined in, a reminder to all of us to watch our fucking language and behave. (Ish. Lol.) That is, it was much safer until a few children ran into eachother coming out of the aisles. Always something, right? They were fine, but Artie said we had to put a stop to that. We'd have to find something less dangerous to play so that the children could avoid being hurt. Because them getting hurt would be bad, and we don't like that. Right? Right. Okay. Sooooo what to do then?

We sat around our Thinking Circle for a few moments before a General Merchandise employee perked up with an idea. They ran down their aisle and returned with a bunch of doll boxes and a ball. Bowling? Bowling, FTW! The kids loved the idea. I couldn't help grinning. Never been bowling, but I was pretty sure the object was to just knock down all the boxes. Basically, anyway. Right?

So we set up the boxes and let the kids go first before the older kids... Er, I mean, the adults- took their turns. This lasted for at least an hour. I was having fun, but I was becoming painfully more and more aware at how long we'd been stuck there and the fact that we had no idea how much longer we'd be here for. The snow had finally stopped, at least. We were just waiting for plows and the power to come back on. Artie and I were coming down off our energy drink high and I gladly walked around the store with him to check up on the customers to make sure everyone was doing alright.

It had gotten cold in the store by that time, and most of the people who hadn't been running around like asses (I.E. keeping warm) were now wrapped up in fleece blankets and throws from the General Merchandise section. The guys in this store were going to have a lot of cleaning up to do after this storm. I couldn't help smirking, feeling that this was at least partly my fault. Muaaaahahahahaha.

I helped the General Merchandise clerk at least put away the doll boxes and ball toys that had ended up being unleashed around the store.. it was like an easter egg hunt to find them all. And just as we'd finished putting them all away, the lights finally came back on. A cheer rose through the store, and I couldn't help letting out a small laugh of relief myself. Beautiful! That meant the roads would be clear soon. That meant I could start my long trek home to Mello.

Miss Sarah came over the speakers instructing everyone to please gather their purchases and proceed to the checkout lines. The parking lot was now clear and the roads have become travelable. I sighed. Thank God. Down the aisle I went and to the far side of the store where the dairy aisle lay waiting for me, along with my basket of eggnog. I hurried to the front of the store and slipped into the express lane. A few people had already gotten ahead of me, but I wasn't worried. There weren't a whole lot of them.

Just as I made it to the checkout, a voice registered in my head calling a name I'd almost forgotten was supposed to be temporarily mine.

"Peter! Hey, Peter!" I turned to find Artie coming toward the lane I was in with a huge grin on his face. He excused the cashier for the moment to take my order. A lot of people's items were being discounted for this whole mess. But Artie.. Haha.

Four cartons of eggnog cost me one dollar. And he gave me a wink as he dropped a pack of my brand of cigarettes into one of the bags. "On me." He smiled. "You're a good kid, Peter. Go ahead home to your girl. Merry Christmas."

I smiled. "Thanks, Artie. You have a Merry Christmas, too." Who knew interacting with people could be so much fun? Guess I'd learned something today.

I looked up to the dark sky as I sighed out a puff of frozen air into the night. Finally... homeward bound. To food, video games, warmth, Christmas Eve, and of course...

Home to Mello.


	29. Bonus Ch 4: Mello Shower Scene

**Bonus 4: Mello Shower Scene**

_"Morning, Mello-yellow." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that, you asshole." I chuckled, and kissed him back. We lay there a few more moments before forcing ourselves up off the couch... which was very hard. Because feeling Mat slip out of me had me just about ready to go again.. but it was finally Christmas Eve day. I knew we had a lot to do. So Mat pulled me up off of the couch..._

Getting me off the couch was a bit of a battle. I did not want to move. I wanted to -Ahem- play again. I tried everything. Pouting, glaring, putting all my weight onto the couch. But all was in vain. It ended with him picking me up and carrying me off the couch, heading right into the bathroom with me. This got a small frown from me as he shut the door. I usually brought my clothes into the bathroom with me, but oh well. I could deal.

I sighed as Mat turned on the shower, and took the time to open the closet and extract a pair of towels for us. Upon opening the closet, I was immediately glad I'd done this. A product, unopened, was sitting on our shelf that made me arch a brow. And then smirk.

Curve bodywash? Well.. at least I'd been right in getting him a bottle of that cologne. But now I know just how sexy it smells.. and we only had some generic brand in the shower at the moment. I pursed my lips, considering. I don't think Mat would really care if we used it.. I wanted to smell it on him. And at least this way, I'd be able to smell him... on me...

I licked my lips, still thinking about it. That's when Matty snapped me back to my senses.

"Mello, the shower's ready. What the hell are you staring at? What, is there a spider?" He snickered, coming to stand at my side. I grinned again and reached for the bottle, turning to look at him.

"Can we?" Was all I asked. I didn't need to specify. It's as obvious to you as it was to him and anyone else what I was asking.

"You wanna use this?" He asked. I nodded, and he shrugged. "Sure." See? I knew he wouldn't mind. He opened the bottle and slipped behind the glass door of the shower, telling me to hurry up. I climbed on in and closed the sliding door at our side. The shower isn't really small, but with two people in there it was slightly cramped. Not too bad though. I liked it.

I let him go under the water first, just watching him. He started with his hair, craning his neck back to soak his fiery tresses beneath the showerhead. (That term sounds pretty good.. shower hea- Holy crap, what has he done to me?! My body was still in want of his.. like a magnet missing its other half...)

Yes.. and it seemed my body, mind, and hormones weren't going to give me a break, either. I continued to stare at Mat, watching his hands slip over his wet body, watching jealous of the shower water as it trickled down his firm skin, down each curve and contour of his beautiful, sinful body. I felt my mouth water, recalling the taste of him, imagining my tongue slipping down his skin rather than the drops of water. I wasn't even aware this time when I licked my lips. But Mat was.

He brought his head down and blinked at me, then arched his eyebrow, a small smirk crossing his lips. I blinked at his expression, realizing I must look like a complete moron standing there like that. I cleared my throat and shook myself out of it, grabbing a shower puff -which turned out to be Mat's. He took it from me with a chuckle and I laughed sheepishly.

"You haven't even gotten under the water yet and you're going for the puff? You feelin' alright there, Mel?" He grinned. I knew he was laughing his ass off at me on the inside.

"I'm fine." I grumbled back, and moved to get beneath the showerhead as he dripped out some of the green gel and began to lather up. I took in a deep breath, catching the scent in the steam of the shower.

"Aah, Mat, that smells good." I muttered, fully aware that my voice carried a slight husky tone to it. Well.. you know what? My restraints were breaking. I could only take so much, and being in a shower with the one I love, who I'd just made love with the night before? Of course I was getting riled up again. But Mat seemed intent to carry on with our day, so I was trying to behave for him. Not my fault it was hard. (...I'm not going to comment, but I'm pretty sure you can guess what I was just thinking.)

I sighed and leaned my head back to get my hair wet, running my fingers through my choppy strands and frowning slightly as I felt my scar beneath my hand. The thought passed through my mind that Mat could be the Beauty in our relationship. This hideous scar would make me the Beast. At least Mat doesn't mind it.

I'd just finished soaking my hair when I felt the light trickle down my chest. All I could do was gulp as I felt it slip down my front, down my side and to my hip, then Mat's arms wrapping around my waist. I had to bite back a moan as he pulled me close to him, our wet bodies coming together. I let my arms dangle over his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, smirking.

"Hmm," I licked my lips, tossing my wet bangs from my face. "Imagine.. the one moment I actually wasn't thinking anything dirty.."

"Sounds like a malfunction. Did I fix it?" He chuckled and I sighed, frowning playfully as I rolled my eyes.

"No. In fact, I think you've broken me completely. I don't think there's any way to salvage the pieces." I had every intention to play hard-to-get. I was going to slip away from him and continue my shower. And I know that normally, Mat would have let me. But the fact that we were completely naked and wet and had just had our bodies pressed against eachother may have been a bit much for even him.

As I made to move away, he took hold of my arm. "Oh?" He murmured, leaning close to my skin. I could hear the husky tone in his voice now, and it sent a shiver down my spine. "Don't worry, Mel. I'll fix you..." Those words he whispered against my neck. And then I lost my mind.

His lips flitted upon my neck, up toward my ear.. then along my jaw to my lips. My lips parted for him, ready for his as he kissed me, holding me close again. I let a hand slip to entangle in his hair, holding him close as we kissed there in the shower with the water beating on my back and slipping between us. My right leg found its way up along his skin to wrap by his hip, pressing our lower halves together.

Mat groaned against my lips and I quickly found my back against the tile of the wall. He pushed himself against me and I gasped at the beautiful pressure between us.

"Mat..." I whispered breathily. But he didn't seem to notice. He just did it again. And again. And continued to grind against me until I was gasping for air, clinging to him. I nibbled at his neck, nipping up to his jaw as I whimpered. My body was screaming for his. I couldn't take much more of this. "Mat!" I hissed, groaning as I nibbled his jaw.

"Nnh, fuck.." He breathed out with a soft chuckle. "We're supposed to be getting clean."

"We'll clean up after."

"We're wasting the water..."

"I think it's serving a very good purpose." I smirked, licking a streak from his cheek. "It keeps you wet.. and I like you like this, Matty.." I purred, letting my fingertips trail down his front and around his sides to his back where the water ran down in rivulets over my fingers. A soft moan slipped from me as I leaned forward to place my lips to his chest and I heard him sigh when my tongue and lips flicked over his skin. My hands slid along his back, massaging gently as I let my fingertips memorize the flex of his muscles. So sinfully sexy, my Mat...

I licked my lips and took a nipple between them, kissing it and taking it into my mouth as my hands began to wander his body, leaving soft touches down his sides on their way to massage his hips. The sighs and groans that fell from his lips in response to my touches... I didn't want them to stop.

His hands were all over me too, and I loved it. Slipping along my wet back, around my waist, in my hair. Those low gutteral groans continued to escape his lips and.. Damn, did they turn me on. I wanted him. So bad. I moaned again, returning to his lips and pressing myself close. I started grinding against him and he reached between us to take me into his firm grip.

"Nooo, Matty.." I whined by his ear, nipping the skin. "Don't... I don't want that. I want you. Mat..."


	30. Bonus Ch 4: Mat Shower Scene

**Bonus 4: Mat Shower Scene**

****

A/N: FINALLY!!! THANK GOD! I'M FINALLY FINISHED!!!!

Here it is, everyone! (FINALLY) The last and final portion of Chocolate Kisses. Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope you enjoy. As promised, I will be working on a sequel to Chocolate Kisses for their New Year's Eve together. It may take a while before I start it, but I promise that it will get done. lol. I still have to finish my (very neglected) Inuyasha story and I'm excited to finally be starting in on the collaboration fic mentioned on my profile. (Straightjacket , with none other than my Mat - SirSmokesALot)

I hope you'll all join us there too! It'll be posted up on Matty's profile because.. he needs to kick his butt in gear and write more stories. (He writes better than I do. x3)

Anyway. Last chapter. Catch ya on the flip side!

-Mello

Sooo... I've discovered that I really love when the words, "I want you, Mat.." come out of Mello's mouth. And fuck, did I want him, too. But I was a little worried about taking him in the shower. Sex + slipping + injuries = not a good time. But I was only partially able to register that. My body was aching for him, and he was noooot helping. I gulped as he pressed his body to mine, grinding against me. His moans turned me on so much.. and now he was doing it in my ear. Fuck, I needed to hear more of that...

I had reached between us, taking his member into my hand with every intention of jerking him there in the shower, just to hear those lovely moans in my ear. That's when he'd said those four words that I have decided I like a lot. And so now I had a whimpering Mello whispering hotly in my ear, pressing against me and nipping at my skin. Driving me completely past all points of resistance.

His hands slipped between us, massaging my chest as I leaned him back against the wall again, moaning into his skin as I began to lick and suck at a spot on his neck. Nobody is supposed to taste this good, right? I'm pretty sure they're not. But he does. (Om nom nom Mello?) I let my tongue drag up the side of his neck to nibble at his jaw. And then things started getting interesting.

Mello let his head fall back to rest against the tile of the wall as I made my way up his neck. But once I started nibbling at his jaw, I felt his hands go back to my hair, gripping by the nape of my neck. I didn't mind.. it actually felt kind of good. I pressed against him again, and by now he'd decided not to hold back on his moans anymore... which was more than fine with me. He cried out when my hips met his again and leaned against me to wrap his hands tightly around my back. I felt his nails drag across my skin, and it made me shiver.

"Fuck, Mel..." I murmured against his neck. His lips were by my neck as well, and he let out a moan as those lips moved to start nibbling and nipping at my skin again. _Now_ I couldn't think of a reason not to take him here in the shower. I pulled back to take his lips with my own, pressing him back to the wall again. He dragged his nails slowly down my back, making me arch into him with a groan against his lips. I brought myself to tease at his entrance, pleased at the moans and pleas that came from him as he started to swear at me, telling me to hurry up. He finally grew annoyed with me refusing to go any further than my tip (which trust me, took a lot of willpower to mess with him this way... but it was amusing, and therefore worth it.) -and so finally, he hit me.

It didn't really hurt. I found it more amusing than anything. It was a shove to the shoulder. Then his rough grip in my hair again as he pulled my head back to bite along my neck. And all of this.. the biting, the scratching... I liked it. It felt good. I was kind of surprised. But I didn't have time to think about it all. Mello had, in my moment of distraction, moved me back against the rear of the shower. And now he had me moaning. This surprised the hell out of me. He took my hands in his, pinning them up against the wall as he brought his knee between my thighs, rubbing roughly against my erection. I actually cried out because I wasn't expecting it.

I shivered against him as he rubbed his wet body along mine, placing random kisses to my chest and my neck.. Ohh shit. That's it. I needed him now.

"Mello," I breathed, trying not to let out a string of moans at the pleasurable mischief he was causing between my legs. I forced my hands free from his and moved his leg from between mine. Then I grabbed his bare ass and pulled his hips against mine, grinding hard against him as I flipped our position again, putting him back against the wall. ...I was starting to get sick of the wall. The floor of the shower looked a lot better. Thank goodness I wasn't the only one who thought so.

As I was grinding against him, his moans filling the bathroom, he suddenly gripped my hair again to bring my face close to his. "Mat," he nearly growled, "Take me. Now. Or I swear to God..."

Threatening me for sex? Now that was interesting. I couldn't help pressing my luck. It was like an invitation. "Or you'll what, Mello?"

He growled again. "...I'll get out of this shower."

"No, you won't."

"I will so." Hmm. He was starting to sound resolved. At this point, I knew I couldn't risk pressing him further. He really might get out. So I pulled a cheap move. (I had to!) I took his erection in my hand again, rubbing my thumb firmly over his tip as my lips went to his neck. He cried out, clinging to me.

"You still getting out?"

"Fuck, Mat! God dammit!" Uh oh? Mello suddenly pushed off from the wall and pushed down on my shoulders, forcing me to my knees in the tub and joining me there. He moved over me, forcing me backward until I was laying awkwardly in the bottom of the tub, him hovering over me. Wait, what was going on here?! _I'm_ supposed to be top! My top!!

"Mello, -" I started, but he cut me off with a desperate kiss, making us both groan as he pressed our hips together. That's it. I couldn't wait any longer. This was as good a position as any. I brought a hand down to fiddle with my joystick (...what. It sounded good.) as I placed a hand to his thigh, rubbing firmly as he nipped at my neck. I placed myself at his entrance and he whimpered, dragging his nails down my sides. That made me moan, and I slipped inside him a little earlier than I'd meant to. He cried out and brought his hands to grip in my hair again, kissing me hard.

"God, Mat..." He whispered against my lips as I began to move slowly inside him. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as his lips fluttered against my skin. I looked up at him, bringing a hand to wipe his stringy wet hair from his face. I held it there behind his neck, just admiring him for a moment. Beautiful... those eyes staring into mine. I licked my lips and he smirked, rubbing his thumb over my lips. He leaned in close to my ear and started nibbling on my earlobe. "Nnnh... faster, Matty.." I couldn't argue with that one. ...Or could I?

I know, I know... pure evil, but I couldn't help myself. The next thrust I made deep inside him, I paused. Just stopped moving. I looked up at him as he made a strangled noise and glared down at me. "Mat," he began a little too calmly. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"I"m a ninja. I'm moving so fast, you can't even feel it." ... I have no idea where that came from. Mello was not amused.

"Well, you're a pretty fucking terrible sex ninja because you're right - I don't feel a goddamn thing except some random dick in my ass, just chillin' out there. Maybe my immune system will get rid of it. Hm." His eyes narrowed as he looked down at me, and suddenly my eyes went wide.

"Aah! Ah, fuck! Mello!" I twitched, gripping his hips hard. He was squeezing his muscles around my member, and moving one me enough for me to feel some pleasant friction inside him.

"MOVE!" He growled, pinning my shoulders down. I immediately obeyed, though not without some retaliation. I cast a glare up at him as I took his hips and pulled back, thrusting hard into him to make him cry out. He lay himself atop me and started biting at my neck again, making me nearly dizzy with pleasure as he moved his hips in time with my thrusts. Our moans and cries of pleasure filled the bathroom as we moved with eachother there on the floor of the tub, our wet bodies slipping over eachother.

He was moaning heavilly in my ear, his hands still fixed in my hair and mine on his hips. It was bliss. We rocked together, fast... faster... harder, until we were both shaking in need of release, but I didn't let it come. He growled when I suddenly slowed the pace again and brought one hand to scratch down my side, rubbing roughly at my hip. I nibbled at his jaw and he started moving faster over me again. I moved with him and he started rolling his hips on me. It nearly took my breath away. I was the one clinging to him then, and I was surprised when I felt him come between us. Our position had been perfect to rub against his member, too. I smirked a little, pulling him to me in a kiss as I came inside him, the both of us shaking.

By the time we were able to move again, the shower had run freezing. We turned the hot water all the way up, but it was still cold. Shivering and unable to keep from laughing a bit, we proceeded to help eachother wash up and hurried out of the freezing shower. Best way to start the day, right? Best part of waking up is ...... dammit, there's nothing that rhymes. (Shit.) (Okay, forget I tried that....)

Let the Christmas Eve begin...


	31. Chocolate Kisses Sequel

**Chocolate Kisses 2: Happy New Year**

Just an announcement for all those of you who still have Chocolate Kisses on Story Alert-

The sequel is _finally_ begun. (Sorry it took me forever. xox; )

See you there. Thanks, as always, for reading!


End file.
